Embracing Katrina
by Karibbean
Summary: #4 Sequel to With Katrina. Threequel to Including Katrina. Story version of At World's End with an original character, added scenes, and various small twists to the original movie. JackOC JACK IS BACK!
1. Who's Ship?

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Would highly recommend to read the previous stories to this particular story… although I'm sure if you didn't you'd still understand everything more or less… and therefore it is not required. However, while waiting for additions to this story… please, please, please go read and review my other Pirates of the Caribbean stories! I thank you all so much!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Who's Ship?**

"Your ship?" Katrina lashed out at Barbossa as she tried to pull away from Will to no success.

Barbossa merely nodded before taking another bite of the green apple and replying with a mouthful, "Aye."

"It may have been yours at the beginning," Katrina pointed her finger at the pirate threateningly as she tried to step forward, Will holding her back, "but after you lost that battle and the Pearl sank to the bottom, it was Jack who resurrected it! If it weren't for him and his deal with Jones, there would be no Black Pearl right now! And since the deal with Jones made Jack captain of the Pearl then the ship belongs to him!"

"Which, missy, if I 'eard correctly," Barbossa snickered, "has gone under the waters o' the sea yet again… thus allowing me to reclaim the Pearl as my ship."

Katrina narrowed her eyes angrily on Barbossa as she tried to storm toward him. Will, however, didn't let her have her chance as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"So what are we to do now, Tia Dalma?" Elizabeth asked the gypsy timidly, watching Katrina struggle against Will from the corner of her eye.

Tia Dalma began to form a great smile on her face as she looked about the room, "Now we go find Jack Sparrow."


	2. A Good Friend

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Would highly recommend to read the previous stories to this particular story… although I'm sure if you didn't you'd still understand everything more or less… and therefore it is not required. However, while waiting for additions to this story… please, please, please go read and review my other Pirates of the Caribbean stories! I thank you all so much!!!

**Chapter 2**

A Good Friend

"How did you come about this again?" Will questioned Tia Dalma as he boarded the small, dark ship near the mouth of the river.

"Our good friend," Barbossa answered for the gypsy, "loaned us the ship on account o' our search for Jack."

"Does this friend have a name?" Katrina asked bitterly, her arms crossed, as she stepped up to the captain of their ship.

"Aye," Barbossa smiled and gave a wink, "Teague."

Katrina's eyes widened at the recognition of the name and quickly softened up, "Oh."

Barbossa gave a curt nod in understanding and then turned to begin giving orders to the crew.

"Who?" Will approached Katrina.

"Teague," Katrina replied, "Teague Sparrow… Jack's father."

"What?" Will choked back in astonishment.

Katrina shrugged innocently, "Jack's father is also a pirate… the keeper of the pirate code, actually."

"Keep of the pirate code?" Will asked with doubt.

"Yes," Katrina said flatly, "the keeper."

With that said Katrina turned around and began making her way towards the stairs that led to the helm to speak with Barbossa.

"Katrina," Tia Dalma stopped her from taking her first step up the staircase, "I'd like you to come down to try on de dresses I brought onboard wid me."

Katrina looked at the mysterious woman curiously.

"Dey are for you."

"Oh," Katrina said, "Then yes, I will, Tia Dalma. But first, please let me have a quick word with our captain."

"Of course," Tia Dalma smiled.

Katrina gave a quick smile in return before climbing up to the helm.

"Barbossa," Katrina came to the pirate, "What is your plan? Where is it that we are sailing to?"

Barbossa gave a light chuckle, "We be 'eaded to the Far East… to the waters o' the Orient."

"But that's so far away," Katrina commented, "It will take forever to get there no matter which path you take… rounding under South America or rounding under Africa-"

"We're not taking either o' those ways," Barbossa interrupted, "We be goin' the quickest way between two points… a straight line."

Katrina's brows came together, "What do you mean? The only way to do that would be…"

"Would be to cross Central America," Barbossa finished.

"But what about a ship for when we…"

"Reach the Pacific coast?" Barbossa grinned at Katrina before looking away and replying, "Teague's got a ship waitin' for us there."

"But how-?" Katrina stammered as she followed Barbossa's momentary gaze down to Tia Dalma, "Oh."


	3. Good Point

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Would highly recommend to read the previous stories to this particular story… although I'm sure if you didn't you'd still understand everything more or less… and therefore it is not required. However, while waiting for additions to this story… please, please, please go read and review my other Pirates of the Caribbean stories! I thank you all so much!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Good Point**

"Dere, you see?" Tia Dalma asked as she finished tying the sash of Katrina's new dress, "I'n't dat much betta?"

Katrina looked down at herself, a hand instinctively placing itself on her stomach.

"Yes," Katrina smiled back up at Tia Dalma, "I can actually breathe. This dress is far more comfortable than anything I've been wearing as of late."

"Good!" Tia Dalma cheered, "Dat's what dese dresses are fo'. All you 'ave is de large ribbon right unda' de breasts to tie. Dat way dere is no pressure on dis growin' belly o' yours."

Katrina gave another smile to Tia Dalma. However, her smile soon began to waver as the thought of Jack entered her mind.

"No, no," Tia Dalma said softly as she took up one of Katrina's hands, "Dere is no reason fo' de tears. We will find Jack Sparrow. Don't you worry, child. Captain Barbossa know what 'e doing."

Katrina sadly nodded as she brushed away a few fallen tears.

"Now," Tia Dalma began, "Why don't you go up and get some fresh air? Hmm?"

Katrina nodded again before turning to leave the room. She slowly made her way up to the main deck, trying to focus her mind on anything else.

And yet, as she sat on a crate near the railing, looking out at the sea, the thoughts of Jack continued to run through her mind. She had thoughts about him going down with the Black Pearl, thoughts of why he had kissed Elizabeth, and thoughts of his love for her… or, possibly, lack of love for her.

"Everything all right, Katrina?" Will's voice came suddenly from her side.

"What?" Katrina jumped before realizing it was Will, "Oh… uh, yes. I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Will searched Katrina's face.

"Yes, Will," Katrina answered as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face, "At least as fine as I can be at this moment."

Will nodded and then took a seat on the crate beside her.

"And you?" Katrina turned to the blacksmith, "How are you doing?"

Will gave a sad smile, "About the same as you."

Katrina reflected Will's smile on her face in reaction to his answer.

"Elizabeth won't speak to me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Katrina scoffed as she looked back out at the sea.

"Katrina," Will said in a low warning voice.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "All right, fine, for you it's a bad thing… for me it's not. The kiss was the bad thing… though I'd have figured the kiss was the bad thing for you, too."

Will didn't say a word as he let a sigh escape from his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Katrina apologized, "I admit that I agree with you that you both need to talk about what happened… but it's all too soon for me…"

Katrina stopped as the emotions she had been fairly well at holding back all day long began to give way.

"I just don't think," Katrina tried to say as tears began pour from her eyes, "that I can speak… with her… quite yet..."

"Shh," Will said as he tucked away a stray hair from her face, "Everything will be…"

"Oh, Jack!" Katrina broke down into her cupped hands.

"Katrina," Will said gently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, "I'm sure we will find Jack."

Katrina pulled back to look up at Will through her tears, "How can you be sure? How can any of us be sure?"

Will lowered his gaze from Katrina and shook his head, "I don't know… I just trust Tia Dalma… that's all."

"But Will," Katrina said as she turned to look up at the helm, "Tia Dalma isn't the one sailing this ship."

"True," Will acknowledged, "but she did bring him back from the dead. So I'm sure she has some sort of power over him."

At hearing this, Katrina's face lit up as a thought came into her mind.

"That is possible. Good point," Katrina said as she quickly dried her face before rising from the crate, "I'll be right back, Will."

"Wait," Will jumped from the crate after Katrina as she made her way to the stairs to go below, "What are you doing, Katrina?"

"I'm going…" Katrina said as she began to fly down the stairs, "to ask…"

"Careful, Katrina!" Will called out as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "I don't think you should be going down the stairs quite so fast in your condition. You could trip."

Katrina slowed her pace with Will beside her guiding her down the rest of the way.

"Anyhow," Katrina tried to ignore Will's concern for her, "I want to ask Tia Dalma why-"

"Why what, child?" Tia Dalma appeared at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at Katrina and Will as they came down the last few steps.

"Why is it that you can't bring Jack back in the same way you brought Barbossa back from the dead?"

Tia Dalma shook her head at Katrina before placing a hand at her cheek, "Because Jack Sparrow still lives, child. Dat's why we going a'ter 'im."

"If he is alive, then where is he?" Katrina asked anxiously.

"In Davey Jones' locker," Tia Dalma replied, "Dat's why we 'ave to find 'ow to get to World's End so we can get Jack outta de locker."


	4. Rest

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Would highly recommend to read the previous stories to this particular story… although I'm sure if you didn't you'd still understand everything more or less… and therefore it is not required. However, while waiting for additions to this story… please, please, please go read and review my other Pirates of the Caribbean stories! I thank you all so much!!!

**Chapter 4**

**Rest**

For another night in a row Katrina found herself crying herself to sleep. The mix of emotions she felt toward Jack overwhelming her mind by nightfall when she was too tired to fight them off. She loved him and missed him so very much, which caused great ache and yet also excitement in finding him. However, she also felt a lot of anger toward him for having kissed Elizabeth. And then there was the fear of the unknown and doubt about the present voyage. Though she agreed that Tia Dalma could be trusted, she still was entirely sure about Barbossa. After all, he was the one who had brought mutiny upon Jack all those years ago.

"Jack," Katrina whined aloud to the dark room, "Jack, where are you?"

Not receiving any reply aside the creaking noises of the rocking ship, Katrina gave in to the feeling of hopelessness.

"Oh, my Jack," Katrina cried as she pulled the blankets that covered her closer, "My darling Jack."

Suddenly a knock came from the cabin door.

Katrina immediately tried to sober up, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Katrina," Will's voice came from the other side, "Gibbs wanted me to check up on you."

Katrina threw back her blankets and made her way to open the door of the cabin.

"Is everything alright, Katrina?" Will asked gently when Katrina opened the door, "Gibbs said he heard you crying as he passed by."

Katrina merely shook her head, not sure if she could yet speak without falling to pieces again.

"Oh, Katrina," Will whispered, bringing his arms around her when he recognized the look of brokenness in her eyes, "Everything will be all right. Everything will work out."

Katrina didn't say a word as she broke down into Will's chest.

"Shh," Will whispered again as he carefully walked into the cabin with Katrina still leaning heavily into him, "You must have faith in all of us, Katrina."

Though she heard what Will said as he shut the door, Katrina couldn't seem to stop herself from continuing to cry.

"I promise, Katrina," Will tried to comfort, "that if for some reason this doesn't work out with Barbossa, I will do whatever it takes to bring Jack back."

Katrina cried a bit harder upon hearing this.

"There now," Will continue to try to comfort Katrina as he rubbed her back, "If you don't feel that you can trust anyone aboard this ship, at least trust in me."

Though she was still crying into Will's chest, Katrina nodded in agreement. Will couldn't help but to smile a little at her reaction.

"Good," Will said as he slowly pulled Katrina along to her bed, "Then perhaps you can get some rest."

Katrina released herself from Will to turn and look down at the bed.

"You need rest, Katrina," Will said softly before eyeing the little chair beside the bed, "And if you'd like I can remain here for a little bit."

Katrina sighed, not liking the idea of trying to fall asleep again. However, having Will around until she did fall asleep might be helpful.

"That's fine," Katrina said quietly as she wiped her eyes.

Will silently nodded before helping Katrina into the small bed.

"Careful, now," Will said as helped her sit and pull her legs up and over onto the bed.

"Will," Katrina tried to protest as he pulled the covers over her body, "I'm not that far along. I can still move rather well."

"Yes, well," Will began as he took a seat in the chair by the bed, "I still think you ought to be careful. Just don't want anything to happen to you… or the baby."

"Thank you, Will," Katrina whispered as she lied down, trying to get comfortable.

"You're welcome."


	5. Morning

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Would highly recommend to read the previous stories to this particular story… although I'm sure if you didn't you'd still understand everything more or less… and therefore it is not required. However, while waiting for additions to this story… please, please, please go read and review my other Pirates of the Caribbean stories! I thank you all so much!!!

**Chapter 5**

**Morning**

The next morning Katrina found it to be a nice surprise when she saw Will asleep in the chair by her bed. However, what suddenly came about that wasn't such a pleasant surprise was her upset stomach. The morning sickness, though not as bad as it had once had been, still came about when waking up from sleep. Without enough time to run down the hall to the privy, Katrina could only do what she had been doing… taking hold of the bucket that lay under her bed.

"Oh, no, Katrina!" Will woke up to her sickness immediately.

"It's all right," Katrina breathed when everything seemed to be over.

Placing the bucket back on the ground, Katrina lied back down. She had one hand on her head, the other on her stomach.

"Here," Will offered as he stood up, "Let me go gather some water and fruit for you. I'll be right back."

Katrina simply gave a small nod as Will left the room.

"Jack," Katrina whispered aloud with the tiniest hint of laughter, "You're killing me, Jack. This is your fault."

----------

By mid-morning Katrina was back to her usual self. As she made her way down the hall to take the stairs to the main deck she passed by Elizabeth. Neither said a word to the other or even exchanged a fleeting glance.

"You know," Will approached Katrina once Elizabeth was far out of range, "you can't avoid each other forever."

"I know," Katrina looked to Will, "Just until we find Jack and receive the truth from him."

Will began to open his mouth to speak, but Katrina turned away and began up the stairs.

"Well, at least," Will said as he took up Katrina's arm to guide her up the stairs, "try talking to her as I did. If she chooses not to say a word, then it is all upon her and none on you."

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Fair enough, I suppose."

Katrina then looked down to her arm before looking at Will, "Why are you so concerned with me? I told you last night, Will, I'm not all that far along."

"And I told you, Katrina," Will said seriously, "that I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I plan to take care of you until we find Jack."

Katrina waited until they reached the top of the stairs to speak again.

"But why bring this upon yourself, Will? I'm not some damsel in distress. I am not in need of any rescuing."

Will took a deep breath, "You may not need rescuing. But that child of yours is going to need rescuing as far as having a father figure in their life if we don't find Jack."

Katrina immediately removed her arm from Will as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"What exactly are you trying to say, dear William?"

"I just worry for you and this child you will be bringing into this world," Will said timidly, "I know what it's like to have a father come and go… and eventually when I was twelve, a father that was gone for what I thought to be forever."

Katrina looked down for a moment before looking back up at Will.

"I'm sorry, Will," Katrina said calmly, "I understand where you're coming from, but you don't need to worry about me… or this child… no matter what happens."

"But I want to, Katrina. You are such a wonderful person and you deserve the best…"

"Will," Katrina shook her head, "If you truly wish to follow me about during this entire voyage until we find Jack, so be it. However, please realize that though I am pregnant, I'm still capable of many things. After all, I am the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"


	6. The Locker

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the reviews thus far! They are much appreciated! And for those you mentioned (or plead) suggestions… I have taken great note of them… just wait and you will see… er… read. Anyhow, I this is short… but please review and be patient… I know getting through this small chapter will be worth the wait for the tiny scene coming up in the next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**The Locker**

In the late afternoon as the crew switched shifts for duties, Katrina came across Jack's first mate.

"Joshamee Gibbs?" Katrina called to the old pirate.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs greeted.

"May I have a word with you, please?"

"Of, course," Gibbs nodded before following Katrina to a more isolated spot on the main deck.

"What," Katrina began when she reached the railing and turned to Gibbs, "do you know about Jones' locker?"

Mr. Gibbs shook his head, "I don't think ye need be hearin' 'bout such things right now…"

"I agree," Will suddenly appeared by Katrina's side.

"Please, Mr. Gibbs," Katrina pleaded, ignoring Will, "I want to know."

Gibbs sighed, "It's a bad, lonesome place far beyond the edges of the sea."

"Yes," Katrina nodded slowly, "and what exactly does occur there? What punishment comes onto those sent there?"

"The punishment," Gibbs shivered, "is different for each person… dependin' on the worst thing that can be conjured up by their imagination. That may not sound like much… but for someone who 'as a strong imagination…"

"Such as Jack?" Will offered.

"Aye. Tis much worse."

"But what of Jack?" Katrina questioned Gibbs.

"In Jack's case," Gibbs shrugged, "I believe the grim fate that holds him captive and punishes him unjustly is none other than… himself."

"Himself?" Will and Katrina asked aloud in unison.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded, "Himself."


	7. A Dream

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** I know the previous chapter was too short. I thank you all for the reviews! I felt bad that it was too short… and so decided to go ahead and post this chapter up for you all! I hope you will enjoy it!!! Let me know what you all think of it!

**Chapter 7**

**A Dream**

"_Still looking for Jack Sparrow?" Tia Dalma asked as she approached Katrina among the white sand dunes._

"_Yes, I am," Katrina replied, "I won't give up on him. I must find where he is in Davy Jones' locker."_

_Tia Dalma gave a sweet smile, "Come with me."_

_Katrina obeyed and followed the mysterious woman through the vast land of sand dunes until they reached a black ship with black sails._

"_He is dere," Tia Dalma pointed at the Black Pearl, "I take you to him."_

_In a flash of light Katrina found herself on the main deck of the ship. The sun shone too bright to make out anything further than a few feet away clearly. However, as Katrina turned toward the helm, a hand shielding her eyes from the sun, she caught sight of someone at the wheel._

"_Jack!" Katrina exclaimed before running up the stairs to the wheel, "Jack!"_

"_Ah, you're awake!" the man at the helm turned to Katrina._

_As she recognized her husband in his full attire, coat, tri-corner hat, and all, she clasped her arms around him._

"_Oh, Jack!" Katrina cried._

_Jack laughed as he hugged her tighter, "Did ye miss me, me love?"_

"_You've no idea," Katrina said as tears fell down her cheeks, "I've missed you so very, very much!"_

_Jack laughed again, "It's only been a few hours, darlin', since I was asleep at your side. Sure you're feelin' alright?"_

"_Well…" Katrina thought, a bit confused of what Jack had said and the situation at hand, "perhaps not quite."_

_Jack raised an eyebrow in reply._

_Katrina sighed nervously as she questioned herself whether to inform Jack of the baby right then and there._

"_Jack," Katrina began in an almost shy manner, "I have something important to tell you…"_

_Before Katrina could say another word, the sound of a crash came about._

"_Hey, darlin'," Jack turned back to Katrina after looking out across the front of the ship from which the sound came from, "if ye could, hold that thought for me. That sailor down there needs to be redirected in tyin' down that cannon!"_

_Katrina merely nodded as her husband let her go and pointed over out to her right._

"_Oi! You!" Jack shouted at someone Katrina couldn't see, "Keep to the wheel."_

"_Aye, Captain Sparrow," an all too familiar voice replied before the man appeared within Katrina's line of vision._

_Katrina's hands automatically covered her mouth in shock as she saw another Jack. She then looked between the one she thought to be her husband, who was in his full coat and hat, and the man who had taken up the wheel, Jack without the coat and hat._

"_Feeling better, me love?" the second Jack asked as he took the spokes of the wheel in his hands._

_Unable to utter a word, Katrina shakily took to the primary Jack's side and followed him down the stairs to see what was going on with the cannon._

"_I told ye, not like that!" the Jack Katrina had followed down to the main deck shouted at the back of a man hunched over a cannon, "Try again!"_

_Katrina peered around the left side of the coated Jack only to find herself staring at a shirtless Jack tying a rope around a cannon to be hoisted up into the air._

"_Much better, Mr. Sparrow," the first Jack congratulated when the other Jack had finished._

"_Thank you, captain," the other Jack replied quietly before nodding to a couple of other Jacks just feet away to pull on the rope that elevated the cannon._

_Katrina immediately grabbed the coated Jack's arm with fear as she looked up at him, "What's going on?"_

_The Jack she held on to gave her a simple smile, "Just showin' this pirate how to properly tie a cannon."_

_Katrina then took a hand to her head, "Perhaps I'm not feeling well after all."_

"_Do you need to go lie down?" the first Jack asked her gently._

"_Want me to get you a glass of water?" one of the Jacks tugging the rope offered._

"_Perhaps some alone time just the two of us will make ye feel better," the shirtless Jack suggested with a teasing look._

"_Oi! I know!" a Jack cheered as he lowered himself from the main mast, "Some rum will do you some good!"_

"_No, no!" Katrina protested as she felt her head spinning, "No! Stop it!"_

_Abruptly all the noise of suggestions from each of the surrounding Jacks halted._

_After a deep breath and refocusing, Katrina timidly called out, "Jack?"_

"_Yes?" all the multiple Jacks answered in unison._

_Katrina shook her head and tried focusing on her main Jack, the one clothed in coat and tri-corner hat._

"_Jack, there is something I need to tell you… I'm pregnant."_

_The primary Jack Katrina had focused her attention on gave her a large, bright smile for a brief moment before fainting backwards. After he had hit the deck with a loud thud, the surrounding Jacks began chattering away madly all at once._

"_Oi! Seriously? Are ye sure?"_

"_As in you're goin' to 'ave a baby?"_

"_I'm not ready to be a father!"_

"_What will the other pirates think o' me?"_

"_Yay! Children! Drinks all around! Wait… my children?"_

"_I'm too young to 'ave children!"_

"_Was marriage not enough for ye?"_

"_How could ye do this to me!"_

"_But Jack," Katrina tried to say as she tried to find which Jack was presently speaking._

"_Why are ye forcin' me to settle down!"_

"_Did I miss somethin'?"_

"_Don't ye think I've 'ad enough punishment already?"_

"_Are ye tryin' to kill me, woman?"_

"_It's not nice to play tricks on people, Katrina!"_

"_Do I look like I could be a father?"_

"_How could you let this happen!"_

"_Jack, please," Katrina whined, "I love you. Just listen to me…"_

"_I don't want little children runnin' 'bout me ship!"_

"_Oi! Just think of the messes!"_

"_What if the children fall overboard?"_

"_I'm goin' to be the laughingstock o' the Caribbean!"_

"_Ye know, Elizabeth wouldn't 'ave done this to me!"_

"_Aye! Elizabeth would've known better than to 'ave said yes to me every single time I asked… er… begged!"_

"_Should've married Elizabeth!"_

"_Elizabeth 'as more control o'er herself!"_

"_This never would 'ave happened with Elizabeth!"_

"_No!" Katrina declared with hurt, "Don't you dare say that!"_

"_At least Elizabeth understands me!"_

"_Elizabeth hears me out and follows me orders!"_

"_I would've been better off with Elizabeth!"_

"_No!" Katrina cried, tears falling from her eyes, "That's not true!"_

_As the Jacks continued to voice their thoughts aloud of how Elizabeth would have been a better wife, Katrina began to hear a different, yet familiar voice call out to her._

"_Katrina!" Will's voice came among the noise, "Katrina! Katrina!"_

Suddenly Katrina found herself being shaken awake by Will.

"Finally!" Will said with relief as he let go of her shoulders and took a seat on her bed.

Katrina quickly sat up, her face drenched in tears. However, before she could open her mouth to speak, she hurriedly leaned over the bed, aiming at the bucket on the floor.

"That must have been quite a dream," Will said quietly as he helped her sit back up once her sickness had left, "Is everything alright now?"

Katrina's eyes filled with tears again as the images of the numerous Jacks and their comments appeared in her mind.

"No," Katrina choked on her tears.

Will carefully took Katrina's hands in his, "Tell me, Katrina, what's wrong? What is it that is troubling you?"

Katrina looked down at her hands cupped in Will's before looking up into the blacksmith's eyes, "Does Jack love me?"

Will hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to say as he remembered back to the kiss Jack shared with Elizabeth.

"O' course, 'e love you, child," Tia Dalma unexpectedly appeared in the doorway behind Will, "Him heart only beat for you."

Katrina looked at Tia Dalma curiously as she remembered the gypsy's appearance in her dream.

"Believe me, child," Tia Dalma reassured Katrina, "Him big smile will tell everyding you need to know when 'e finds out 'bout you carrying him child."

Katrina arched an eyebrow at Tia Dalma suspiciously upon hearing what she said. How could this woman have known about the big smile Katrina was given by the first Jack she had encountered? And did that mean that that particular Jack was genuine? Katrina found herself with a smile playing at her lips as she thought of the possibility that Jack, the one in full coat and hat, was actually happy about her pregnancy. However, a second later the overwhelming comments of the other Jacks made her doubt and truly question the truth. For the fact was that the last time she had seen him he was kissing Elizabeth. Katrina's effort to smile as she thought back to the first Jack soon faded because of these overwhelming thoughts, and so a question in her mind came forth, "Then why did he kiss Elizabeth?"

"Do not blame de old 'abits o' de captain when pursued by anoder."

Will's strong, tall posture swiftly sank upon hearing this; his hands tightening their hold on Katrina's hands.

Tia Dalma smiled at Will and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Her heart still true, William Turner. She come only to you."

Will shook his head, "Goodnight, Tia Dalma."

The gypsy gave a simple nod in understanding Will's hurt and left the room.

"Oh, Will!" Katrina began to cry again, "How I hope she's right."

Will took a deep breath and scooted closer so that he could hold Katrina in his arms.

"I'm sure she is right," Will said softly as Katrina sobbed into his chest, "Any man would be absolutely mad to ever stop loving you, Katrina… even a pirate as lucky as Jack Sparrow."


	8. Land

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 8**

**Land**

After several days more of sailing carefully through the Caribbean without being sighted by the East India Trading Company, Barbossa anchored the small ship in an offset cove near the Bay of Manzanillo. Then taking only what they needed and could carry, the crew set out for a hidden Panamanian pirate port near the town of Colon.

"How is coming here going to help us find Jack?" Elizabeth addressed herself to Barbossa as they entered the pirate town, which looked all too similar to Tortuga, even in the daylight.

Barbossa merely gave a smug smile as he pointed over at a man wearing a dark plum-colored bandana around his head, "By him."

"And who's that?" Will asked.

"One o' Teague's men."

Will looked down at Katrina by his side, whom he had been guiding with a strong arm around her shoulders. She simply gave him a shrug in reply to his questioning look.

"We don't 'ave time to waste, Hector," the pirate greeted Barbossa when they were in close range of each other, "The Keeper of the Code 'as pin-pointed the location o' the map. We must 'urry 'fore Sao Feng decides t' set sail again."

"Aye, Tobias," Barbossa replied, "Then lead us the way."

Tobias then turned on his heel and led the group behind some pubs to two carriages with horses.

"Both are packed with food and water," Tobias began as they came alongside the carriages, "The sooner you leave the better. Make as few stops as possible. There is a map in each carriage that will lead you to the Bay of Panama near the town of Balboa. There you will meet Howell, who will direct you to one of the Keeper's ships. He will help you sail to Singapore."

"Thank you," Tia Dalma spoke up to Tobias.

"Anything for the Sea, miss," Tobias bowed before Tia Dalma.

Tia Dalma smiled, "As well as anything for the Keeper of the Code."

"O' course."

As Tobias backed away, the group quickly divided up between the two carriages. Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, Mr. Cotton, and Marty rode in one with Barbossa at the driver's seat. Katrina, Will, Pintel, and Ragetti rode in the other with Gibbs at the driver's seat. Once everyone was settled, Barbossa, with map in hand, led the way through the tropical grounds of Panama.


	9. In the Carriage

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**In the Carriage**

"So who's this Sao Feng?" Will asked aloud as the carriage bounced around.

"Some sort o' pirate lord out in Singapore," Pintel answered, "Barbossa's 'ad a few dealings with 'im in the past."

"Pirate lord?" Katrina echoed.

"Aye," Pintel nodded, "'e 'olds one o' the nine pieces of eight."

"Right," Ragetti snickered, "pieces o' eight."

"Why nine pieces?" Will questioned the pirate.

Pintel opened his mouth to answer, but closed it on account of finding himself without an answer.

"Don't know," Ragetti shrugged for the both of them.

"And what of this map that Sao Feng holds?" Katrina asked.

"Not sure," Pintel shook his head, "Only I's know that it can lead to World's End."

"What is World's End exactly?" Will inquired.

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged tentative looks.

"Don't know," Pintel spoke up, "I've only 'eard stories that World's End is literally the place where ye can fall off the edge o' the earth, but I ne'er seen it."

"Ne'er seen it," Ragetti admitted as well.

Katrina took a deep breath, "So it is beyond World's End… the edge of the world… where the locker of Davy Jones is located?"

Pintel seemed to have a look on his face as if he had never thought everything out thoroughly. After a moment he gave a hesitant nod in the affirmative.

Seeing Pintel's reaction, Katrina suddenly felt her head start to spin with overwhelming uncertainty about the voyage to find Jack. As questions of the unknown filled her mind and unyielding yearning for her husband overtook her heart, Katrina swiftly began to feel the small pains from within her lower abdomen come about. A hand jumped promptly to her small swollen belly as she tried to force herself to take a deep breath.

"What's wrong with 'er?" Ragetti whispered to Pintel.

"Oh, Katrina," Will took notice and pulled her close to him, ignoring the other two pirates, "Are you not feeling well?"

"It's alright, Will," Katrina breathed into his shoulder as the pain seemed to disappear, "It comes and goes once in a while."

"Here," Will offered as he moved himself as far over to his side of the carriage as possible, "Why don't you try to lie down… you can use my coat as a makeshift pillow and lean on me."

Katrina gave a small smile in agreement, but didn't move into a horizontal position at once as another small wave of pain arose.

"That child o' Jack Sparrow is already trouble," Pintel whispered to Ragetti before the two broke out in quiet laughter.

When the pain had subsided, Katrina took up Will's offer. Rolling his coat into a ball, she placed it in his lap before laying her head upon it. As she closed her eyes, she felt the blacksmith's soothing touch as he removed stray hairs from her face. It seemed to have taken no time at all for her to fall asleep.


	10. The Past

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so very, very, very much for reviewing! Please continue! I love reading and knowing all what you have to say… what you enjoyed and what you'd like to happen later on. It is very much appreciated! So read on below and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 10**

**The Past**

Several hours later as darkness fell all around, the two carriages came to a stop.

"All right e'eryone," Gibbs said as he opened the door to the carriage, "Barbossa want us t' rest 'ere for the night."

Pintel and Ragetti were the first out of the carriage. Will then carefully helped Katrina down.

"You two!" Barbossa ordered as he made his way towards Pintel and Ragetti, "Start up a fire! Gibbs, help Cotton and Marty bring out the food! And as for you, whelp… don't let anythin' 'appen to the women!"

Each of the crew did as they were told. Will followed Barbossa's orders, but limited his focus primarily on Katrina.

Once the fire was up and going, Will laid out a blanket for him and Katrina to sit on next to it while the others went about fulfilling Barbossa's instructions.

"Are you comfortable?" Will asked as he watched Katrina reposition herself, a hand on her stomach as she did so.

When she finally came to a stop she looked up at Will, "Yes, now I am."

Will couldn't help but to break out into a smile, "Are you sure?"

Katrina laughed lightly at Will's concern for her, "Yes… just starving that's all."

Will's smile faltered a little at hearing this, "Let me see what I can find."

Will then stood back up, walked to a carriage, and began rummaging through one of its small leather bags. He eventually found some fruit, and so brought back to Katrina a couple of apples.

"Hope this will help until someone decides to cook a meal around here," Will offered as he sat back down beside Katrina.

Katrina placed one apple in her lap and then hungrily began biting into the other.

"You didn't wait too long to tell me that you were hungry, did you, Katrina?" Will asked as she finished off the apple.

Katrina didn't say a word as her eyes lowered to the fire before them.

"Katrina," Will said seriously, "you can't do that… you're eating for two now, you know."

Katrina dragged her head up slowly before looking at Will, "Yes, I know."

"How you doing, child?" Tia Dalma suddenly said as she approached from behind the two, Elizabeth not far behind.

"Fine," Katrina said simply.

Tia Dalma took Katrina's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. She then turned her attention to the five pirates who were meddling with pans and bags of food.

"Dat food need be cooked now!" Tia Dalma hissed at the pirates, "Dis woman wid babe need de food!"

Mr. Cotton, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti saluted Tia Dalma and then rushed the pans and food over to the fire to begin cooking.

"Just eat dat apple 'til dey done," Tia Dalma said back to Katrina. She then led Elizabeth to the opposite end of the fire pit.

After a very long moment of watching Elizabeth through the flames as Katrina began to eat the second apple, Will slowly turned his focus to Katrina again.

"How did you two meet?" Will asked as Katrina continued to eat her apple.

"Who?" Katrina asked, a hand hovering over her mouth as she chewed the fruit.

"You and Jack."

Katrina swallowed before replying, "It's a bit of a lengthy story."

Will looked around at the slow cookers and tired group of travelers, "Well, we've got the time, Katrina."

Katrina took a deep breath before giving in to telling Will of her past.

"A little more than three years ago, by way of trading, Jack had bargained his way to Port Royal. Though I must point out that that wasn't his goal of destination."

"Where was he wanting to go?"

"To Tortuga. However, he knew no honest tradesman would port there, and so he tried to barter a passage to the nearest port to Tortuga. He figured once at that nearest location he could commandeer a boat… or ship… and make his way to the pirate port himself."

"But why Tortuga?"

Katrina smiled and hinted over at the leader of their group, "Because he had heard that Barbossa was to be there. His plan was to catch up to Barbossa and take back the Pearl."

"Obviously that didn't happen."

"No, not at all. He told me that the first night when he arrived in Port Royal he was so upset that, to no one's surprise, he lost himself in rum at the nearest pub. The next morning he somehow found himself among a dark corner of you're smithy."

"My smithy?" Will laughed in astonishment, "You must be joking!"

Katrina joined in the laughter, "No, it's true! He said he woke up to the sound of clashing metal. He told me that when he looked around to see where all the 'dreadful' noise was coming from… it was from you and me."

"Us?"

"Yes! We were in the middle of one my lessons!"

"Perfect timing."

"Yes, I know," Katrina laughed, "Anyhow, he said that he watched us practice. He said that he even saw when my maid came to warn us that my father was on his way. He told me that I took his attention with my cleverness of hiding the truth of our swordfight when my father appeared."

"You mean," Will laughed as he recalled the memory, "when you would stand very close to the fire as I worked on a sword?"

"Yes! My father thought that the reason I was such a mess… all hot and sweaty… was because I had stood too close to the fire for too long watching you model your swords!"

"Oh, you're poor father!" Will laughed harder.

"I know! And Jack thought it was a most genius scheme. He told me that after I had left with my father he tried to find a ship that would bring him closer to Tortuga, but couldn't find any."

"Are you sure he couldn't find any?"

Katrina blushed, "Well, that's what he told me. He said that as he was walking away from the docks, thinking of what to do next, he caught sight of me sneaking out to my favorite hidden spot near the water. He said I was reading a nautical book and watched as I waded in the water while doing so… which I'm quite sure he got a good show of my legs, for I always held up my dress when I waded. Anyway, he said it was at that moment that he decided to put his mission to find Barbossa on a brief hold and instead follow me around from a safe distance."

"And you didn't realize this? That he was following you?"

"No, I had no idea I was being followed!"

"But how did you two meet?"

"Well," Katrina took a breath, "one night I was attending Norrington's birthday celebration at the governor's home… a horrible night that was... ended up leaving early I was so upset… Anyhow, I returned home alone. My father was still at the governor's home socializing and the maids and butler of our household were asleep. That was when Jack decided to present himself."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to be very showy… he said he was trying to sneak up on me from behind as I was reading a book on the sofa… planning on saying something witty to take my attention… possibly with every hope to make me swoon… but it all fell apart when he clumsily knocked off some books from the table he was leaning over to reach me."

"That sounds like Jack," Will shook his head as he chuckled.

"Yes," Katrina smiled, "but at that moment it scared me terribly! As he tried to strike up conversation with me, I took hold of the rapier that decorated the mantel of the parlor."

"Did that throw him off guard?"

"No," Katrina thought back, "Actually I think he laughed at me if I remember correctly… scoffed that I would be in need of more lessons with the blacksmith before trying to fight a pirate like him. But his laughter quickly vanished as I started to attack him. Our fight didn't last too long though, for I sort of went into complete shock when I found out who he was."

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Who would have thought that I would meet in person the very man and pirate I had been reading about just moments before? Oh, but he was so kind to me… helped me calm down from panicking in fear from what I had learned about him from my book… and from there it was simple conversation until my father returned to the house, in which he was forced to leave so as not to get caught."

"And you two managed to meet up after that incident?"

"Oh yes, several times," Katrina sighed as her eyes slowly began to fill with tears, "He was such a good man to me. He was absolutely wonderful to spend time with. Oh, how I miss him!"

"Don't worry, Katrina," Will said softly as he took up one of her hands in his, "We will find Jack. I know we will."

"O' course we will," Tia Dalma said gently as she appeared before Katrina with a plate of cooked fish and fruit, "And I want you and de babe to be healt'y when we do."

Tia Dalma then handed the plate of food to Katrina, "So be sure to eat it all."


	11. An Attempt

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews!!! Please continue to give me positive feedback and input! I know this is short… but I hope it will do! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**An Attempt**

As Will finished helping Katrina get settled for sleep among the others, he caught sight of Elizabeth staring at him. Quickly, he placed the second blanket over Katrina before walking over to visit with Elizabeth.

"Are you doing well, Elizabeth?" Will asked quietly.

Elizabeth turned her eyes away from her fiancé as she replied flatly, "Yes, thank you."

"Elizabeth," Will called out softly as he took a step closer to her, "Please speak to me."

Elizabeth, her eyes fixed on the ground, shook her head, "There is nothing to speak of, Will."

"Elizabeth, don't do this," Will pleaded, "How are we to get past all this if you will not open yourself up to me about what happened on the Pearl?"

"Nothing happened on the Pearl!" Elizabeth suddenly snapped, tears in her eyes as she finally looked up at Will, "Please, Will, just leave it be."

"No," Will whispered as he reached out a hand to touch her face, "I can't."

Elizabeth swiftly turned away so that he could not caress her cheek.

Hurt and angry with her reaction Will chose to respect her distance. He calmly, as best as he could, turned away and walked back over to where Katrina was sleeping.

As Elizabeth watched with blurry vision Will walk away, she heard Tia Dalma speak to her from where she was laying just feet away from her.

"You must tell him, child," Tia Dalma whispered to Elizabeth, "You bot' hurt fo' what you bot' do not und'stand."

Elizabeth shook her head upon hearing this. She then lowered herself down onto her mess of blankets on the ground to try and get some rest.

As Will saw that Elizabeth had turned her back to him when she had laid down, he had to force himself to take a deep breath as anger began to boil up within him. He then tried to change his focus by looking down at Katrina who was sleeping.

"Jack's an idiot for what he did to you," Will whispered from high above Katrina.

Katrina merely stirred a bit in her sleep, pulling the two blankets that covered her closer to her.

Will looked from Katrina, who he had just realized seemed to be very cold, over to the small fire.

"Oh, Katrina, it's not good for you to be cold," Will sighed as he continued to watch her curl up within the blankets.

Finding himself torn of what to do because of his love for Elizabeth, Will managed to make up his mind and lay down on the same large blanket Katrina was sleeping on. After all, Katrina was obviously cold and, as one who vowed to take care of her until they found Jack, it was his responsibility to keep her and her unborn child warm.


	12. Too Close

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** I know… it's really short… sorry… but I hope you like!

**Chapter 12**

**Too Close**

"William Turner," Tia Dalma's voice hissed into the blacksmith's ear early the next morning, "Wake up, William Turner."

Will groaned to himself as he slowly opened his eyes only to be staring at Katrina's dark hair.

"I t'ink it best you remove yourself from Katrina 'fore she and Elizabet' wake up."

Will's brows came together as he tried to look up at the woman who had prodded him awake. He found it far too early in the morning to comprehend a single word from her.

The gypsy rolled her eyes at Will. On her way up to fully stand again, she tapped several times on Will's right arm.

"At least," Tia Dalma urged, "remove dis arm."

Will wiggled the fingers of his right hand sleepily in attempt to understand why Tia Dalma wanted him to move his arm. It was as he moved his fingers that he realized his fingers were actually drumming along a soft, solid surface. His eyes immediately shot wide open as he quickly sat up, his right arm now by his side.

"I told you," Tia Dalma shook her head, "You must be careful, William Turner."

Will sunk down in embarrassment as he looked from Tia Dalma to Katrina. It turned out that he had huddled too close to Katrina sometime during the night, his right arm having wrapped itself around her in a protective manner.

"Sorry," Will whispered as he stood up next to Tia Dalma, "It's just that she seemed so cold last night… I was only trying to keep her warm."

Tia Dalma gave Will a kind smile, "I know, William. You take good care o' her. But remember… Jack Sparrow still alive… and Elizabet' heart still fo' you."

As Will watched the gypsy begin to walk away to wake the other pirates, his eye caught Barbossa's gaze. The pirate captain was leaning against a nearby tree finishing off an apple.


	13. Onto the Ship

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Another small tid-bit added… hope you all will enjoy it… before a longer chapter comes about… ; )

**Chapter 13**

**Onto the Ship**

After a few more days of traveling by carriage, everyone seemed to jump with joy at the sight of the ocean.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Katrina chimed as Will helped her down from the carriage, "No more nights sleeping on the ground!"

"Yes," Will agreed, "Which weren't good for you at all."

"Yes, yes," Katrina rolled her eyes, "I know, thank you."

Will laughed at Katrina's reaction as he lead her towards the group encircling Barbossa before mumbling under his breath, "And no more nights under prying eyes."

"Alright, gents and ladies," Barbossa announced, "Gather what ye need and 'ead down t' the dock. Howell be waitin' for us there. The ship is ready t' set sail for Singapore, now."

The group silently obeyed Barbossa, taking the blankets and leftover food before making their way down to the ship.

"Come, Will," Katrina rushed the blacksmith, who was carrying a few blankets and her bag of dresses, as she nearly ran up the gangplank passing Barbossa and Howell, "I need to hurry and claim a cabin for me before the others get their chance."

"Katrina," Will chuckled as he caught up to her and took her hand in his to lead her carefully below deck in search of a cabin, "I don't think it will be a problem for you to reserve a cabin for yourself… for obvious reasons."

"True," Katrina smirked at Will, "but then that would take all the fun out of having a reason to be one of the first ones aboard this ship."

"That's the reason you came up with in order to be first onboard the ship?" Will taunted as they finished down the last few steps.

"Well, I was too hungry to think up a better reason after that one came to my mind," Katrina tried to reason.

"Oh, was that when I had to dig out all those apples for you?" Will eyed her in a mocking manner.

"Possibly," Katrina played off innocently.

Will laughed at hearing this before opening a door to a small cabin.

"Now… would this do, my lady?" Will teased Katrina upon entering the room, "Or should we continue our search?"

Katrina looked around for a moment before letting go of Will and collapsing on her back on the bed that was along the far wall.

"It has a soft bed," Katrina sighed at Will as he placed the blankets and bag at the end of the bed near her feet, "This room will do perfectly."

Will gave Katrina a bright smile before looking to a small chair in the opposite corner, "Yes, Katrina, I believe you're right. This room will do perfectly."


	14. Her Room

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Hope this is a bit better… it's a tad bit longer than the previous chapters… I'll try to keep them with good length… but I can't make any promises. Anyway, just let me know what you all think! The reviews are most encouraging and helpful!!!

**Chapter 14**

**Her Room**

"Lady Sparrow?" Howell's voice called from the hallway, "Lady Sparrow?"

"She's in here," Will yelled out the doorway.

"There ye are," Howell said as he entered the small cabin and gave Katrina a curt nod before looking about the room, "You're not settlin' in 'ere, are ye?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked, not allowing Katrina to speak for herself.

Howell changed his gaze from Katrina to Will, "What I mean is that Captain Teague 'ad me set up a room fo' 'is daughter-in-law… and believe me… it's not this 'ere room."

Katrina raised an eyebrow curiously as Will helped her to sit up, "Is that so?"

"Aye," Howell answered.

"Then by all means, show the way to this better room," Katrina said excitedly.

With Will taking her hand, as well as the blankets and bag of dresses, the two followed Howell to another door further down the narrow hall.

"This," Howell declared upon opening the door and leading Katrina and Will in, "is your room… all provided by Captain Teague 'imself."

Katrina's eyes marveled as she looked about. The room was much larger than the previous room she was in and was decorated beautifully with all things of rich, deep reds and golds.

"This is amazing!" Katrina breathed as Will led her about the room.

The four-poster bed with curtains pulled back was in the far left corner, allowing room for a small vanity, dresser, bookshelf, and…

"No!" Katrina gasped as a hand flew to her mouth in shock at what sat at the far right corner of the room, "No! Teague couldn't have!"

Howell laughed at Katrina's reaction as Will gave the pirate a suspicious look, for he didn't understand what was going on.

"It is all for you, Lady Sparrow," Howell said as he offered to pull the bench back so that Katrina could sit, "Captain Teague thought it would be good fo' ye durin' this long journey."

Katrina smiled as tears filled her eyes, "I don't know if I can… it's been so long."

"Well, at least give it a try," Howell nudged, "Ye might surprise yourself."

Katrina hesitated.

"At least, do it for Captain Teague. 'e loves 'ow ye play."

Katrina finally gave in and slowly took a seat at the small pianoforte, Will letting her go reluctantly.

Katrina placed her fingers carefully on the keys, taking her time in remembering a song to play. It took a long moment, but a song finally came, and she softly began to play the simple tune.

"Excellent," Howell acknowledged, "Now I can set this ship t' sail!"

With that said, Howell bowed before Katrina and left the room.

"I didn't realize that you played the pianoforte, Katrina," Will said as he leaned against the instrument.

"Oh, Will," Katrina sighed as she finished her song, "It's been too long since I last played. In fact, I think the last time I did play was nearly a year ago when Jack introduced me to his father shortly after we were married."

"Did you not have one of these in your room with Jack aboard the Pearl?"

Katrina shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" Will asked, surprised.

"Oh, because of Jack," Katrina choked on her laugh as she thought back, "Apparently no pianoforte was good enough for me. I can't tell you how many places among our travels that we looked into purchasing one. Yet every time I believed to have found a good one, Jack found a problem with it. The pianoforte was too big or too small, not the right shape for our room, not the right color, out of tune, too heavy to bring aboard the Pearl… and so on."

"It's alright, Katrina," Will said gently as he wiped the few tears that spilled down her face.

"Oh, I know," Katrina tried to laugh again, "He just wanted the very, very best for me. This wasn't the only object that he did this with… it was the same for my vanity set… my dresses… nearly everything of mine back on the Pearl."

"Well," Will began to point out in a joking manner as he gestured to the surrounding room, "you can see where he gets his mindset of wanting the best for you."

Katrina finally broke into a true laugh, "Yes, I suppose it is true that the apple does not fall far from the tree."

Will joined in with Katrina's laughter until she fell silent, her tears now pouring down her face steadily.

"No, please, Katrina," Will took one of her hands in his, "You were just laughing."

"I know," Katrina shook her head, "but I just miss him so much."

Will got on his knees before Katrina and wrapped her into a hug as she remained seated on the bench.

"We're on our way to retrieve him, Katrina," Will whispered, "You'll be together again before you know it."

Katrina didn't say a word as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Please, Katrina," Will pleaded as he rubbed her back, "Pull yourself away from these sad thoughts. How about you play another song for me? I'd really enjoy listening to another piece played on the pianoforte."

Katrina seemed to calm down and slowly pulled away from Will, "Honestly? Because you know that I can hardly play a thing."

"Oh, Katrina," Will gave her a small smile, "I don't believe that's true. But yes, I honestly would love to hear you play another song."

Katrina took a deep breath before turning back towards the keyboard. Will stood up as she began to play.

"Lovely," Will said aloud to Katrina as she went on playing, his eyes fixated on her as he took a seat in a nearby chair, "Just lovely."


	15. A Warning

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Glad you all are enjoying this story! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please continue to do so!

**Chapter 15**

**A Warning**

"And so Captain Teague don't know 'bout this?" Howell laughed with excitement as he collected the cards to begin shuffling again.

"No," Katrina smiled to herself before eyeing Howell and others of his crew that crowded the table, "And nobody here had better say a word to him! Jack and I always said that if the time came we would tell his father in person."

"Can't wait 'til Captain Teague finds out he's a grandfather!" Howell laughed on, "It's goin' to blow 'im outta the water! That child's goin' to be spoiled rotten!"

"Possibly," Katrina mused, "but we'll just see about that."

All the pirates at the table and those surrounding to watch the game laughed all the more for they knew Teague very well.

Will found himself wanting to join in the laughter, but couldn't understand what was so funny for not having met Teague. And so, instead, he found himself distracted from the new set of cards in his hands, his eyes gazing at the back of Elizabeth who was leaning against the rail several feet away.

"Oh!" Howell cried out to Katrina, "Tell me 'ow ol' Jacky took the good news!"

"He didn't keel o'er, did he?" a crew member called out before everyone broke into laughter once more.

Katrina shook her head as she tried to find her voice, for it seemed to have disappeared. Will quickly turned to Katrina with an anxious look when he heard Howell's question.

"He doesn't know," Katrina spoke softly once the laughter died out, "I didn't discover that I was pregnant until after… after… after…"

Katrina stopped and took a deep breath. She then stood up, giving the surrounding pirates a forced smile, "Well, dear gentlemen of fortune… I believe the hour is late and I best be headed for bed."

Moaning and whining came from the pirates playing the card game as Katrina excused herself for the night, "Goodnight, gentlemen."

Will immediately stood up as Katrina began to walk away from the large crate.

"Awe, Turner," Howell called to the blacksmith, bringing Elizabeth's attention to the huddled group of pirates, "You're not leavin' us too, are ye?"

"I'll be right back, I promise," Will said to Howell, "I'm just going to check on Katrina. It will only take a minute."

Another wave of groans came from the pirates as Will followed after Katrina, Elizabeth watching him until he disappeared below deck.

----------

"Not all treasure is silver and gold," Tia Dalma's voice came from the dark hallway as Will arrived on the lower level, "Does dat sound familiar?"

Though eager to go after Katrina, Will saw that her cabin door was closed, and so he turned his attention to the approaching woman.

"Yes," Will answered, "That's what Jack told me at Isle de Muerta."

Tia Dalma stopped just in front of Will and looked him dead in the eye, "And what treasure was it dat you were seekin' dat Jack was talkin' 'bout? Hmm? What treasure was at de top of dat mound wid Barbossa?"

Will lowered his eyes, "Elizabeth."

"Ah," Tia Dlama smiled widely at Will, "It was Elizabet'."

Will didn't make a comment in the sudden silence as Tia Dalma lifted his chin so that he looked at her.

"If you treasure is Elizabet'," Tia Dalma began seriously, "den why is it, William Turner, dat you after Jack's treasure?"

Will angrily removed his chin from the gypsy's hand, "I'm not after Katrina."

"No, is true," Tia Dalma acknowledged, "You heart still for Elizabet', but you mind is getting confused. You must be careful, William Turner."

Will shook his head in disagreement as he left Tia Dalma and walked down to Katrina's cabin door.


	16. Poor Lass

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** It's a short one…. sorry. However, nonetheless I'd like to what you all think of it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!!

**Chapter 16**

**Poor Lass**

"Oh, the poor lass," Gibbs shook his head before looking at Howell, "Ye shouldn't 'ave mentioned Jack to 'er."

"Apologies, Joshamee," Howell replied, "Just thought Jacky knew 'bout it 'fore he went down wi' the Pearl."

The surrounding pirates began mumbling apologies in addition to what Howell had said.

"But ye know," Howell began looking around the table, "We can't let the word get out that Katrina be carryin' Jack's child."

"Why not?" Elizabeth's voice called out curiously as she stepped behind where Gibbs was seated.

Howell turned his focus to Elizabeth, "'cause if word gets to the East India Trading Company…"

"To Beckett, you mean," Elizabeth corrected.

"Aye," Howell nodded, "if word gets to Beckett then she's as good as dead… the unborn child being dead too."

"But there's a warrant for Katrina's arrest as well as a warrant for Will and for me. Beckett will hang each of us simply for having helped Jack escape from Port Royale. How is it that Katrina's pregnancy makes any difference?"

"Well," Howell explained, "Becket would be much more eager and 'ave a much stronger chance o' gettin' 'is way t' put Katrina t' death 'cause she's specifically pregnant wi' the child o' a notorious pirate lord, while you and Mr. Turner 'ave a chance o' gettin' off scot-free 'cause o' your places in society and possible stand-in wi' the king by way o' your father."

"Uh, one moment…" Elizabeth's face contorted in disbelief, "Jack Sparrow? A pirate lord?"

"Aye."

"And what does that mean… to be a pirate lord?"

"It means," Howell said seriously, "that Jack 'as one o' the original nine pieces-of-eight."

----------

"Honestly, Will," Katrina said, exasperated, "Don't worry so much over me. What Howell said simply hit a sensitive spot… you know that. You know how much I miss Jack. That's all. I'm fine, really."

"Alright, Katrina," Will said as he let go of his hold on her shoulders, "Then I suppose I'll be seeing you in the morning?"

"Yes."

Will gave a curt nod to Katrina before turning away.

"Wait, Will," Katrina said softly.

Will stopped and looked back, "Yes?"

Katrina looked down at her hands fidgeting in front of her, "Could you at least… give me a hug?"

A sad smile appeared on Will's face as he walked back to Katrina, "Of course."


	17. An Odd Craving

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this makes up a bit for those short chapters… maybe? Anyhow, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

**An Odd Craving**

Shortly after Will left her cabin, Katrina changed into her nightgown and prepared herself for bed. However, as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair, her mind brought forth all her memories of doing the same task on the Pearl in the room she shared with Jack. Her mind recalled the times of conversation and teasing with Jack while doing so.

Tears began to blur Katrina's vision. Hurriedly, she finished brushing her hair and stepped away from the vanity.

"Perhaps a book would help?" Katrina whispered to herself as she made her way to the bookshelf in hopes of distracting herself from thoughts of Jack.

Dabbing her eyes dry with the edge of her gown, Katrina preceded to look among the titles of books.

"_Maps of the Caribbean,_" Katrina mumbled the titles out loud, "_The Founding of Port Royale, The Legend of Isle de Muerta, Treasures of Cortez, Sea Legends and Myths, Stories of Beyond the Locker_..."

Katrina stopped scanning the books as a sob caught in her throat. She then turned her attention away from the bookshelf and looked to the opposite side of the room where her eye caught notice of a small model ship sitting on a corner shelf.

As she came closer to it, her fear of what ship the model took after came true… it was the Black Pearl.

"No," Katrina whined quietly as she shook her head, "No, no."

Taking a deep breath, Katrina turned away from the small model ship and scanned the room around her. How was it that she had missed all of these finer details earlier? The colors of the room, with its red and gold, matched the color scheme of their room aboard the Pearl. The small beads and trinkets that hung from the bed's draperies were all too similar to the ones that ornamented Jack's hair. There was also the small Spanish guitar hidden in a lonely corner back behind the pianoforte that reminded her of a song Jack had serenaded to her long ago. And then of course, naturally, there was the bed itself.

Katrina shook her head and took a seat in the chair Will had sat in earlier that night.

"Oh, Jack," Katrina sighed, "I need you here with me."

As she waited in the silence, her heart feeling the weight of past memories, she suddenly realized that she was very hungry.

"Perhaps a snack will change my focus?" Katrina thought out loud.

Though her hunger grew to be more noticeable, Katrina still couldn't get herself to stand from the chair.

"Jack, please come back to me," Katrina found herself praying, "Please, Jack, I miss you so much. I need you."

Before she could continue, Katrina's hunger took her attention with an odd craving.

Deciding to give in to her stomach, and possibly the baby's too, Katrina walked back to the vanity, took up her robe, and put it on. She then left the room and walked down the hall to the galley.

----------

"Biscuits and coconut milk," Katrina breathed as she entered the galley, after having taken several deep breaths, "that sounds very good to eat right now."

Looking about the cabinetry lit by the three lamps hanging from the ceiling, Katrina easily found some biscuits. It took her a little longer to find the stock of fruit, but when she did and got a coconut she realized that her trouble hadn't even started yet.

"Oh, I forgot," Katrina whined to herself as she placed the coconut on the table, "Why must coconuts be so difficult to cut into?"

With a driven rush to find something to puncture the coconut with so that her craving could be fulfilled, Katrina went in search of a knife. It took a good minute for her to find one 'suitable' but when she did she quickly hit another obstacle… the coconut itself.

"Bloody stupid knife!" Katrina fought to cut at least a hole into the fruit to get to its liquid, "How could you possibly get stuck? Don't you know that I can't have my biscuits without-"

A hearty chuckle from the galley's doorway interrupted Katrina's verbal argument.

"Mrs. Sparrow," Mr. Gibbs approached Katrina, "Please don't try any more… ye might hurt yourself… or the coconut."

Katrina glared at Gibbs when he added the bit about the coconut at the end, but gave in to what he said nonetheless.

"Well then, Mr. Gibbs," Katrina let go of the knife, "Would you be so kind as to cut a hole into this fruit for me? I've received a sudden craving for coconut milk."

"Aye, Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs nodded with a smile, "I'll take care o' this for ye."

With that said, Mr. Gibbs took up the knife Katrina had been struggling with and did as she had asked.

"Oh thank you so much!" Katrina cheered and took up a seat at the table.

Gibbs laughed, "You're welcome, lass… but tell me, why are ye up at such a late hour? Thought Will left ye to slumber more than an hour ago."

Finishing to pour the coconut's liquid into a mug, Katrina looked up at Gibbs, "I couldn't stop thinking about Jack."

"But that's not necessarily a bad thing-"

"It is when he's not around," Katrina cut in with tears in her eyes, "And when nearly everything in my cabin reminds me of him."

"Katrina," Gibbs said gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ye shouldn't let that bother ye. Look at all those things as lil' pieces of your husband left to give ye comfort until he returns. And look at this voyage wi' excitement that we be on our way t' gettin' Captain Jack back."

Loose tears rolled down Katrina's face as she gave Gibbs a small nod in reply.

"That a girl," Gibbs smiled, "Believe me, Jack be wantin' to see ye 'appy, lass, not full o' tears."

"Is everything alright?" Will's voice interjected as he entered the galley.

Gibbs and Katrina turned to look at him.

"Aye," Gibbs answered, "S'ppose your shift be o'er?"

"Aye," Will nodded, "Barbossa wants you up at the helm."

Gibbs nodded again before looking down at Katrina, "See ye in the mornin', Mrs. Sparrow."

As Gibbs left the galley, Will took a seat next to Katrina.

"What's going on, Katrina?"

Katrina shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. Will felt his heart sink at her reaction to his question and so wrapped his arms around her without a second thought.

"I just miss Jack so much," Katrina cried into Will's shoulder, "I can't stop thinking about him. I want him here with me."

"Shh," Will said softly as he rubbed her back, "I told you we will find Jack and bring him back. You have nothing to worry about, Katrina."

"I know," Katrina sobbed, "but it's just that everything in my cabin reminds me of him. How am I to sleep?"

"We will find a way, Katrina," Will assured, "I promise, you will sleep well for the rest of this night."

Katrina didn't comment as she continued to cry into Will. The blacksmith went on rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. As he did so, he looked over at the table and saw the biscuits, coconut, and mug.

"Were you in the middle of eating, Katrina?"

Katrina slowly pulled back from Will, "Well, not quite in the middle of… I never really started eating."

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes," Katrina wiped her eyes, "I can't explain it… I just have this odd craving for biscuits and coconut milk."

A small smile appeared on Will's lips, "Why don't we take all this back to your cabin? Perhaps slowly settling you there with this food and me for company will help you to sleep."


	18. His Heart

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Thank you again for the reviews! It truly means a lot! And so… please let me know what you think of this interesting little chapter here! Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

**His Heart**

"I can't believe that's how you three came about fighting on that wheel!" Katrina laughed as she took a quick sip of the coconut milk, "I had wondered how that happened."

"Yes," Will joined in laughing, "It was absolutely mad that we even fought among the ruins of that old church."

Katrina nodded her head as she bit into her last biscuit.

"Though I must admit," Will laughed sheepishly, "It was a lot of fun."

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Yes, I think all three of you were having too much fun. You all were like a group of little boys playing with wooden swords in the garden fort made of benches, bed-sheets, and whatnot."

Will shrugged, "Perhaps."

Katrina couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

Will laughed at Katrina's reaction.

"What can I say?" Will teased as Katrina took another bite, "We're all still those same little boys at heart."

"Yes," Katrina laughed as she swallowed, "I've noticed. And none of you will ever change."

Will smirked at Katrina, "I hope not."

Katrina simply shook her head at Will as she placed the mug to her lips.

"What?" Will taunted.

"Nothing," Katrina answered as she put the mug down on the small table.

Will quirked an eyebrow before taunting again, "I don't believe you. What is it?"

"Nothing," Katrina repeated solemnly, "I think it's just comical how you three men are so set in your ways, so stubborn. And yet, the three of you are much more similar than any of you believe it to be."

This time Will shook his head, "Surely not. Especially Norrington and I… or actually, make that Norrington and Jack."

Katrina laughed at the disgusted look on Will's face, "I'm not saying that the three of you are entirely similar… just in some small ways, like the two I just mentioned. After all, you three are good men."

"You think Norrington is a good man?" Will scoffed.

"Yes," Katrina replied, "He simply gets too caught up in following every single little insignificant rule."

"Alright," Will reasoned, "Fair enough."

"Good," Katrina laughed at Will before taking another sip from the mug.

"But so tell me, Katrina," Will inquired with a mysterious grin, "What makes a good man?"

"His heart."

"And so you believe I have a good heart?" Will asked with a hint of teasing.

"I know you do," Katrina said, stifling a yawn, "And so does my Jack."

The smile that had appeared on Will's face from the first part of Katrina's answer faltered a little.

"Of course," Will said softly, "So does your Jack."

Katrina gave Will a puzzled look, confused by his response.

"Is everything alright, Will?" Katrina asked as she watched the blacksmith stare off into space.

"What?" Will spoke up quickly, "Oh, yes… I'm fine."

Katrina looked on at Will with uncertainty, "I think you may be just as tired as I am. Perhaps we both ought to get some rest."

"Yes," Will agreed quietly as he stood up from the chair and headed towards the door, "I need to check up on Elizabeth anyway. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course," Katrina replied before adding, "Oh… and Will, thank you for comforting me so that I could get some sleep in this room."

"You're welcome, Katrina. Goodnight," Will said before walking out the doorway and shutting the door behind him.

As Will turned to his left and looked down the hall, he caught sight of Barbossa leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

Will decided to ignore the pirate and began to turn to his right in the direction of the crew's sleeping area.

"Mr. Turner," Barbossa called out to Will, stopping the young man in his tracks and forcing him to turn around.

"Yes, Barbossa?" Will questioned back flatly.

"You should listen t' Tia Dalma."

With that said, Barbossa turned away from Will and ascended the stairs to the main deck.


	19. Will's Focus

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reviewing! I know this chapter is really, really short… so I hope posting up two chapters will make things a little better… at least for the moment? Please continue to review! It means a lot!!! Hope you all enjoy this latest addition!

**Chapter 19**

**Will's Focus**

"Uh!" Elizabeth huffed out loud in frustration, "I can't stand another day like these past few weeks have been!"

Tia Dalma looked up from her sewing work for patching up part of a sail's canvas.

Elizabeth began pacing around the small cabin they shared, "Why is Will doing this to me? I thought he loved me!"

"He does love you, Elizabet'," Tia Dalma said calmly, "Him heart is for you."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not any more. Haven't you seen the way he goes after Katrina? He helps her with every little thing, even when he's in the middle of working his shift and at times when she specifically tells him not to help her!"

"Him mind just confused," Tia Dalma shrugged.

"Confused?" Elizabeth cried out, "Have you not seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching him?"

"Elizabet'," Tia Dalma said seriously as she looked at the blonde beauty, "Don't accuse William Turner o' dat when not long ago you 'ad de same look when t'inking 'bout Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide in surprise and guilt, "How did you know that?"

"You 'ad trouble wid de compass pointing to him instead o' de treasure," Tia Dalma went on ignoring Elizabeth's question.

Slowly, Elizabeth collapsed into a seated position onto her small bed.

"But you know," Tia Dalma smiled gently, "Dis can all be fixed if you tell William de trut' o' what 'appened on de Pearl."

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously, "No. I can't."

"You only hurting yourself and William if you don't, child."

"I can't," Elizabeth repeated, "Not until we find Jack."

"Very well," Tia Dalma breathed before giving a warning, "In dat case, I suggest you not complain any furder 'bout William's focus on Katrina 'cause de reason he's confused is 'cause o' you not telling him de trut'."


	20. Obstacle on the Horizon

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Let me know what you all think… enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

**Obstacle on the Horizon**

"How are we doing, Howell?" Will approached the pirate at the wheel.

"So far, so good," Howell replied, "And 'ow's Lady Sparrow?"

Will looked behind him at Katrina standing along the railing of the stern staring out at the sea.

"She's doing well," Will found himself smiling before repeating his answer as he looked back at Howell, "She's doing very well."

"Glad to 'ear it, Mr. Turner," Howell nodded, "Now tell me-"

A sudden shout from the crow's nest cut Howell off. Within seconds, Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa were at the helm.

"What is it?" Will asked the three men, having not understood the call from high above.

"Get the women below deck immediately," Barbossa ordered to Will.

"First tell me what's going on," Will stubbornly fought back.

"The East India Trading Company," Gibbs said anxiously to Will, "one o' their ships 'as just been spotted on the horizon."

Will quickly turned to Howell, who was still at the wheel, "What is your plan of action?"

"We'll start by hoistin' up the colors o' the English crown."

----------

"This is ridiculous!" Katrina yelled at Will as he pulled her into her cabin, followed by Elizabeth and Tia Dalma, "We can't possibly stand a chance to fight them!"

"We will only fight if they put up a fight first. We've raised England's flag, so hopefully nothing will happen. However, there is still a chance since they're in the middle of our course to reach Singapore," Will informed Katrina as he let go of her hand.

"Well, I don't bloody care if they're in the way of our course! Take a detour! Go around them!" Katrina snapped at Will, "There must be another way!"

"That's not going to be possible, for most likely they've already spotted us as well. If we try to change course now it will be noticeable to them and cause them to come after us out of suspicion."

Katrina angrily grabbed Will by his shirt and looked him square in the eye, "If the only way is to continue on our main course, then so be it. But you had better not let this ship be ripped to pieces by one of Beckett's ships before we reach Singapore and have an opportunity to retrieve my husband!"

"Of course, Katrina," Will said sincerely as he gently removed her hands from his shirt, "I promise, this ship will be of no obstacle to us."

Will then looked from Katrina to Elizabeth as he spoke out loud, "Be careful, take good care of Katrina, and stay in here until I come for you."

"Will, no!" Elizabeth argued, "You could use an extra hand. I could help-"

"No," Will shook his head, "I need you… I need you to stay safe. I need you to take care of Katrina because you know her best."

Elizabeth and Katrina exchanged shy looks.

"I need you… Elizabeth," Will sighed, "I need you to stay here. I need all of you to stay here. I will come back for you."

"Fine," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth as the other women nodded.

Will hesitated for a moment as he reached the doorway, his eyes locking with Elizabeth's. It seemed that he wanted to say something more, but at the last minute decided against it.

"I'll be back," he said simply before shutting the door behind him.

Elizabeth immediately slumped into a chair after the door closed, "Please be back soon."


	21. The Plan

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Hope you all like this little addition! Let me know what you think of it!

**Chapter 21**

**The Plan**

"What is the ship doing now?" Will asked Howell when he arrived back up at the helm.

"I'm not sure," Howell answered truthfully as he hinted to the oncoming white sails, "It seems t' be comin' right at us… and at a rather fast speed."

"You don't plan to fight them off do you?" Will asked anxiously.

"If there be no others behind them," Barbossa spoke up as he approached the men, "then we 'ave the advantage."

"Is there no other way about dealing with this?" Will turned to Barbossa.

"It's the East India Trading Company," Barbossa sneered, "They be after us no matter what. They check e'ery ship they come into contact with."

Will looked over at the near-approaching ship, trying to come up with another plan. However, as he looked about the ship coming into clearer view, he noticed sailors beginning to hoist up a flag in addition to the Union Jack and the flag containing the seal of the East India Trading Company.

"Gentlemen," Howell broke off Will's concentration on the other ship, "I believe we have been signaled to come to a stop."

----------

"Do you think we've past them yet? Or perhaps the other ship changed their course?" Katrina asked nervously with wishful hope.

"I don't t'ink so, child," Tia Dalma said gently.

"I agree," Elizabeth also said gently, "I doubt they've changed-"

Suddenly the ship came to an abrupt halt, causing the women of the cabin to lose their balance.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth cried out as she held onto the bookshelf.

"I don't know," Katrina replied from beside the bed, holding onto one of its posts, "Why did we drop anchor?"

The women all exchanged fearful looks.

"You don't think…?" Katrina began with a hint of panic.

"No!" Elizabeth gasped, "They couldn't! I mean we can't possibly be trying to make a stand to fight them off!"

"What if there's a whole fleet of them?"

"Dat's enough, girls," Tia Dalma intervened, "Let's just wait 'ere 'til-"

"Ladies!"

The women of the cabin nearly jumped a foot off the ground in fright at the unexpected intrusion from Mr. Gibbs.

"Apologies," Gibbs bowed hurriedly, "But I've been sent t' address ye by Captain Hunter."

"Captain Hunter?" Elizabeth looked at Gibbs with confusion.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded with an added wink, "Captain William Hunter is the one in charge o' this 'ere trading vessel."

"Oh," Elizabeth understood, "And what are Captain Hunter's orders?"

Gibbs smiled, "Well, it turns out that some men aboard the other ship 'ave been ordered t' search this ship. Therefore, Captain Hunter 'as asked me to inform ye ladies that we be a tradin' vessel in the East wi' rum to trade for spices t' bring back t' the Caribbean."

"Apparently we have a well established business," Katrina joined in when she had caught on with Elizabeth.

"Aye, we do," Gibbs grinned at Katrina, "And… we also 'ave some pirates down in the brig… dead pirates that is."

"Do we?" Tia Dalma laughed.

Gibbs chuckled, "Aye. We be keepin' them 'cause we thought we sell their garments and effects to make a bit o' extra sums."

Elizabeth couldn't help but to laugh as well, "And this was all Captain William Hunter's idea?"

"Aye, Miss Elizabeth."

"Is that all that there is for us to know, Master Gibbs?" Katrina smiled at the older pirate.

"Well, not quite," Gibbs answered, "Captain Hunter 'as asked that ye ladies remain in 'ere, playin' music and reading… but he'd like for ye all t' be well groomed and in…"

"Dresses?" Elizabeth offered.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded before hesitatingly adding, "William also said… and he hopes ye would understand this, Miss Elizabeth… he also said that Mrs. Sparrow is now to be Mrs. Hunter… Captain Hunter's wife."

"I'm presuming that this is solely because I'm pregnant?" Katrina rolled her eyes.

Gibbs nodded again, "He thought makin' ye 'is wife would be the key t' gettin' us out o' this mess… with ye expectin' a baby and all as ye mentioned. Oh, and Miss Elizabeth, you're the Captain's sister."

"How marvelous," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Dat leaves me," Tia Dalma crossed her arms as she stared at Gibbs, "Who am I? De maid?"

Gibbs nervously looked away as he replied, "Aye."

"Very well," Elizabeth spoke up with a hint of bitterness in her voice, "You may tell Captain William Hunter that we will follow his orders… though we do not fully approve of them."

"Aye, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs acknowledged before rushing out of the room.

"This had better work!" Elizabeth sulked as she took a seat on the bench of the pianoforte.

"Well, as much as I'd love to complain, too," Katrina said as sat on her bed, "the truth is I would much rather go through with this ridiculous plan than watch this ship be blown to pieces… bringing a terrible ending to the journey to retrieve Jack."

As if it were a natural reflex at hearing the name "Jack" being said aloud, Katrina and Elizabeth automatically looked away from each other. Tia Dalma shook her head as she stood in the middle of the room looking at both of them.

"We need to try dis plan," Tia Dalma broke the awkward silence, "and so… Elizabet' you need to wear a dress."

Elizabeth made no reply.

"She can wear," Katrina began quietly, "one of the dresses from that third drawer of my dresser. Teague had the whole dresser stocked with clothes for me… but obviously he didn't know… of my condition… and so none of them fit me as of right now."

Elizabeth looked over to Katrina and gave her a small, timid smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Katrina gave a small nod in return.

Tia Dalma smiled to herself at seeing the tiny bit of progress taking place between Elizabeth and Katrina. However, just as she was about to speak up again, loud noises of men shouting orders and noisy footsteps from the above deck took everyone's attention.

"Elizabet'," Tia Dalma took the woman by the hand and pulled her to stand, "We need you in a dress now."


	22. Captain Hawthorne

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **A tad bit longer of a chapter… hope it'll do for you all! Please read and review!!!

**Chapter 22**

**Captain Hawthorne**

"What is the meaning of all this?" Will asked the half dozen of men that had boarded the ship.

"Just standard protocol," the leader of the group answered, "for anyone entering the waters of the East India Trading Company."

"And you are…?" Will began stepping up to the tall man that had answered to him.

"Captain Hawthorne," the man bowed in introduction, "And you, sir?"

"Captain Hunter," Will replied.

Hawthorne looked Will up and down with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"A tradesman, I presume?"

"You are correct, sir," Will nodded.

"What business do you have in coming to these waters?"

"Trading," Will said smartly.

"Well, of course, Captain Hunter," Hawthorne sneered, "But what is it that you are specifically trading?"

"Rum from the Caribbean for spices from the Orient."

"Mmmhmm," Hawthorne nodded with approval, "Would you mind, Captain Hunter, to be so kind as to give me a tour about your ship while my men overlook your certificates?"

Will smiled, "Of course not, Captain Hawthorne."

He then looked over to Gibbs and motioned for the older man to retrieve the quickly, but carefully, made parchments from the captain's quarters.

"Please," Will addressed Hawthorne once again, "follow me."

Leaving the other men on the main deck, Will led the captain down below.

----------

"Excellent cargo of rum," Captain Hawthorne saluted Will as they finished looking through the barrels, "You will surely do well here."

"Thank you, sir," Will nodded.

"What else do you have here in the hull of your ship?"

"Aside supplies? Only the brig."

"Ah," the captain acknowledged, "Any prisoners at present?"

"It depends on whether you consider dead men as prisoners."

"Dead? Show me."

Will gave a curt nod and led the way to the brig. He was careful to tread a bitter louder than usual and cleared his throat to give the prisoners the hint to play dead.

"My, that is quite a few," Hawthorne said as he pulled out a handkerchief to cover his mouth, "Why did you not simply throw them overboard?"

"Well," Will replied, "my crew and I thought it would do some good to sell the prisoners' clothes and other effects for extra sums."

"A curious idea," Hawthorne smiled, "A good plan indeed."

"Shall I show you the rest of my ship, Captain Hawthorne?" Will asked as he gestured the man away from the brig knowing Barbossa and the others could not hold still for too long.

"Yes, if you please."

Will quickly led Hawthorne up one level to the crew's sleep area.

"You seem to keep things in good condition and orderly," Hawthorne commented to Will.

"Thank you, sir. I do my best."

The two men walked further on into the narrow hallway.

"And where do all of these doors lead to?"

"Here," Will addressed the captain as he opened the first door, "are my first mate's quarters. Next we have this opening because it's the galley. Over here is are my quarters-"

"One moment, Captain Hunter," Hawthorne cut in as something in the background caught his attention, "Is that music I'm hearing? Where is it coming from?"

Will couldn't help but to smile, "That, Captain Hawthorne, is coming from my sister's cabin."

"Your sister?" Hawthorne looked to Will incredulous.

"Yes," Will answered as he led Hawthorne to Katrina's door.

Hawthorne's eyes grew wide in surprise upon hearing this. However, his eyes grew all the more when Will opened the door.

"Will!" Katrina cried out and immediately stopped playing the pianoforte, "You frightened me! Don't intrude like that again."

"Sorry, my lovely darling," Will apologized sweetly, "But we have a visitor here whom I'd like to introduce you to."

"Oh, very well, dear William," Katrina played along as she rose from the bench and made her way over by his side.

"This, my darling, is…"

"Captain Frederick Hawthorne," the captain finished.

"Catalina Hunter," Katrina smiled back as she extended her hand, allowing the captain to bow down and kiss the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hunter," the captain said as he straightened up, "You play beautifully on the pianoforte."

"Thank you, Captain Hawthorne."

"Your husband must be most proud of your accomplishments…" Hawthorne began to add.

"Oh, I am!" Will chimed in before Hawthorne could continue, wrapping his arm around Katrina and placing a sweet kiss to her forehead, "I find Catalina most attractive when she plays for me."

The captain chuckled in understanding, agreeing with Will, "Nothing more wonderful than to be in the presence of a beautiful, noble woman."

"A true statement indeed," Will nodded happily.

Upon hearing Will and Hawthorne, Katrina found herself having to force the smile that had originally appeared with true reason.

"Oh, and I must apologize if I may come a bit too forward," Hawthorne spoke up again, "but I can't help to ask, Catalina… are you with child?"

Katrina suddenly became a bit shy, "Yes, Captain Hawthorne."

"Our first," Will informed Hawthorne before pressing another soft kiss to Katrina's forehead, "We are very excited. After all this time of waiting and trying… we're finally going to be parents! I can hardly wait for the day when I get to hold this little one for the first time!"

Katrina looked up at Will, who was beaming like mad, with great uncertainty. Was this not going a bit far?

"Congratulations to both of you!" Hawthorne cheered, "It is very exciting indeed. How far along are we on this journey?"

"Nearing four months," Katrina replied, turning back to the captain.

"Oh, well you've still a ways to go… both of you."

"Don't we know it?" Will laughed, "But we're looking forward to it!"

As Will turned to look at Katrina who had joined with him in the laughter, though unknowingly to him it was forced laughter that came from her mouth, he caught sight of a very unhappy Elizabeth.

"Oh, Captain Hawthorne, I nearly forgot," Will began as he gestured for Elizabeth to come next to Katrina, "Allow me to introduce to you-"

"Roselyn," Elizabeth jumped in the game as she approached the small group, "Roselyn Hunter. I'm Captain Hunter's little sister."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Hunter," Hawthorne repeated as he kissed her hand as well.

"The pleasure is all mine," Elizabeth grinned back playfully.

"I beg to differ," Hawthorne teased back.

"And why is that, Captain Hawthorne?"

"Because you are not beholding the glorious sight that I am beholding at this moment."

"You flatter me, Captain Hawthorne…"

"Frederick, please, Miss Hunter."

"Well, whether by name of Frederick or Captain Hunter, you are far too kind."

"On the contrary, milady," Hawthorne said stepping a bit closer to Elizabeth, "You are the one that is too kind, for you willingly gave me your hand and have yet to release it from mine."

Watching the interaction between Elizabeth and Hawthorne caused Will to slowly turn red with anger.

"Pardon me, Captain Hawthorne," Will interjected the flirtatious scene, "Was there anything else you needed to take a look at?"

Captain Hawthorne stepped away from Elizabeth to look at Will, "No, Captain Hunter, I believe everything is in top shape here."

"Well, sir," Will began as he gestured to the doorway, "I hate to be rude to such a wonderful man as yourself, but we are on a tight schedule."

"Oh!" Hawthorne seemed to have woken up from a daze, "Right! Of course! Well then, let us return to the main deck so that my men and I may return back to our ship."

"Agreed."


	23. The Act is Over

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **I know… it's a bit shorter than the previous chapter… I apologize for that… but I still hope it'll do until the following chapter… let me know what you all think… and thank again so much for reviewing!!!

**Chapter 23**

**The Act is Over**

"Everythin' went smoothly, I grant it?" Barbossa questioned Will as the blacksmith freed the pirates from the brig.

"Yes, actually," Will smiled, "In fact they gave me this document to bring forth to the harbormaster when we port."

"That won't be necessary," Howell said as he walked behind the other freed pirates, alongside Will and Barbossa, "We won't be portin'."

"What?" Will turned to Howell confused, "Why not?"

"Teague's orders," Howell explained, "We are to anchor off shore. Barbossa, you, and the crew will take the longboat t' shore."

"Why won't Teague allow you to port? How are we to leave Singapore to find Jack if we don't have a ship?"

"That will be between your crew and Sao Feng," Howell answered, "Every pirate lord has their territory. And they usually don't trust easily."

"Not t' mention," Barbossa added, "that Sao Feng, once convinced o' helpin' us, will want some o' his men to be involved and therefore it'll be one o' his ships we'd be takin'."

"And so how is it exactly that this Sao Feng person is going to help us find Jack?"

Howell and Barbossa exchanged looks from either side of Will.

"Because," Howell replied, "Sao Feng has the charts."

----------

"You're free t' come out now lasses," Gibbs called as he knocked on Katrina's cabin door.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Elizabeth cried as she swung open the door and then flew past Gibbs to the stairs to go to the main deck.

Gibbs, after having jumped out of Elizabeth's way, peeked back into the room, "Are ye both alright there, Mrs. Sparrow? Tia Dalma?"

"Yes, we fine, Joshamee," Tia Dalma answered, "Go on and tell Barbossa dat we need start forming de plan for when we reach Singapore."

"Aye, Tia Dalma," Gibbs saluted before scurrying away in search of Barbossa.

"T'ings went well," Tia Dalma said kindly as she looked to Katrina.

"Yes," Katrina smiled in return, "Far better than fighting, that's for sure."

Tia Dalma nodded, "I agree, child, for now we continue our course."

Katrina couldn't help but to smile in spite of herself at the thought of knowing they were about to be one step away from retrieving Jack.

"Well," Tia Dalma began to speak up again as she walked to the open doorway, "I better check on Elizabet'."

Katrina nodded again, but stopped Tia Dalma from leaving as a thought entered her mind.

"Wait, Tia Dalma," Katrina called out.

"Yes, child?" the gypsy turned around.

"Was Will a bit out of line in his acting as captain of this ship?"

"What do you mean?" Tia Dalma asked, though new exactly what Katrina was thinking.

"Well," Katrina shrugged, "He seemed to get a bit too carried away with act of us playing as a married couple, did he not? What do you think?"

Tia Dalma gave Katrina a gentle smile in hope to reassure her that nothing was going on, even if she new differently.

"No," Tia Dalma said, "William did fine, I t'ink he was just nervous and wanted to convince the captain as best he could dat we were real."

"Are you sure?" Katrina asked, "Because I couldn't tell. Even Elizabeth seemed very upset."

"Well," Tia Dalma tried to answer, "Elizabet' and William have some t'ings to work out between dem."

Katrina gave a small nod in silence.

"Don't worry, child. Our little act is all over now."


	24. Singapore Planning

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Another small addition… pure silliness in my opinion… please continue reviewing and let me know what you think… and thank you all who have been reviewing thus far! Yes, it really does mean a lot! Now… read on!

**Chapter 24**

**Singapore Planning**

"Is everybody 'ere?" Barbossa called out as he eyed around the large round table.

"No," Pintel spoke up, "We're missin' Miss Elizabeth and Tia-"

"We're here!" Elizabeth interrupted as she and Tia Dalma squeezed in between some of the pirates bordering the table.

"Good," Barbossa stated flatly, "Anyone else we're missin'?"

"No, captain," Ragetti replied.

"Alright, gents," Barbossa began, before being reminded by harsh looks to add, "and ladies. We be only 'bout two day's away from enclosin' on Singapore."

At this, Barbossa stopped and gestured at the large map sprawled out across the table.

"Now, we don't 'ave much time," the captain went on, "Howell 'as provided us wi' this map of the town and the location of Sao Feng's hideout, his home, and family dwellings. We need a plan to get to Sao Feng."

"That seems simple enough," Will commented aloud after overlooking the map and the coins that marked where the different possible locations of the charts.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked to Will, "Does it now?"

Will arched an eyebrow in reply.

"Did I mention that where Sao Feng hides out includes an enormous sauna full o' his men that guard him? That the surrounding area is heavily guarded too? And if anyone is lucky enough t' enter t' meet with him in person, they are t' remove all weapons."

"So, we'll split up," Will said evenly, "Have some search his hide out, some search his home, and others search his other family's homes."

"No," Howell cut in, "Ye don't understand 'ow it is on this side o' the world. Ye don't understand 'ow Sao Feng works. He's a most dangerous pirate lord t' be dealt wi'. There are more complications than what meet the eye."

"What complications?" Will turned to Howell, "We split up… some distract the guards… others lead his men away… I'll go in and talk with him… get the charts… and then we're on our way."

Barbossa and Howell exchanged looks.

"Arrogant one, isn't he?" Howell asked Barbossa.

"You've no idea."

Will crossed his arms offended.

"It isn't all that easy," Howell returned to Will, "And who said you'd be the one makin' negotiations with Feng any'ow?"

"Well, I just assumed…"

"Well, don't," Howell cut in, "or you'll end up doin' somethin' incredibly stupid and get us all killed."

"That sounds familiar," Pintel spoke up thoughtfully, "Where 'ave I heard that before?"

"Oh," Gibbs helped, "That be from Jack... right 'fore ye marooned him on that island again."

"Oh, yeah."

"Shut up!" Barbossa suddenly snapped, "We need to get organized. Howell and I 'ave come up with a plan… but we need t' run it by you lot 'fore we set anythin' in stone. Got it?"

"Aye, captain," Pintel saluted.

"Good," Barbossa smiled as he looked around the table, "Let's get started."


	25. Huge Mistake

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Alright everyone… the tension has been a bit much between Will and Katrina, right? Well… I won't keep you… read on!!! Oh, and be sure to review!

**Chapter 25**

**Huge Mistake**

After the meeting came to an end, Will stayed behind to discuss the details of his part of the plan with Barbossa and Howell. He had some questions about it was he needed to do and what was to be done as a back up if his part should fail.

When they finished their discussion, Will eagerly took off towards Elizabeth's cabin. He wasn't sure what had been going on in her mind during the meeting, but the two of them could not stop coming into eye contact with one another. Could she finally be ready to speak with him?

As Will reached Elizabeth's door, he found that it had not been closed all the way and could hear her speaking to Tia Dalma.

"But should it be now or later?" Will heard Elizabeth ask in exhasperation.

"Dat is up to you, child," Tia Dalma responded, "I already told you what I t'ink."

"But what would Will think of me if I told him the truth about Jack?"

Will suddenly perked up at what Elizabeth said.

"Surely he'll be angry… especially since it is taking me so long to admit the truth to him."

"I'm sure he would understand, child."

"You don't think he suspects anything, do you?"

There was no reply from Tia Dalma.

"Please, Tia Dalma," Elizabeth begged, "How do I tell Will the truth? Or should I even be the one to tell him? What do you think if I continue to stay quiet and let Jack tell the truth? Knowing him, he'll announce it to the whole world when we find him."

"No!" Will heard Tia Dalma snap, "Don't let Jack be de one to do it. Dat is a sad and sorry way for William to find out. He need to hear it from you."

Will felt his chest tighten with a mixture of emotions. Could it really be that Elizabeth was in fact in love with Jack Sparrow?

"Oh," Elizabeth whined, "I don't know if I'm strong enough to this. I'd rather have Jack tell the whole thing for the both of us."

"Well, child, you are going to have to be strong 'cause you got to tell Katrina de trut' too."

"Oh, that's right," Elizabeth whined again at that fact, "It wouldn't be good if Katrina heard the truth from Jack… he might say too much and cause her more pain. Oh, how did I get myself into this mess? Maybe I should have stayed with Jack and gone down with him."

At this point Will decided he couldn't bear to hear anymore of the conversation. Apparently Elizabeth had made her choice, even at the cost of her hurting two people whom he thought she had loved.

Though he heard Elizabeth's voice begin to speak again, Will walked away from the door in the direction of the stairs. He then ascended them slowly up to the main deck.

As Will reached the top deck, his eye caught sight of Katrina. She was seated on a crate, her back towards him, looking out at the darkening sea.

"How are we doing this evening?" Will asked softly as he approached Katrina, careful not to startle her.

"Alright, I suppose," she answered simply as she turned to him, her long dark hair blowing in the wind.

Will quirked an eyebrow as he took a seat on the crate next to her, "Now Katrina… what's going on?"

Katrina gave a huge sigh and looked back out at the horizon, "Do you think this plan is really going to work?"

"I believe it will. And if for some reason it doesn't, Barbossa was smart enough to establish back-up plans in case something was to go wrong."

Katrina gave a small nod before looking over her shoulder at Barbossa at the wheel.

"I just pray that this really comes through," Katrina said turning back to Will, "That our trust in Barbossa is not in vain."

"But you have to remember, Katrina," Will said as he moved stray hairs from her face to back behind her ear, "Tia Dalma has a power over him for bringing him back to life… and she wants to find Jack almost as much as you do."

Katrina gave a little smile at Will's reasoning. However, as Will smiled back, Katrina looked back out to sea.

"What is it now, Katrina?"

"Nothing," Katrina shrugged before gesturing to the scene of stars beginning to appear, "Just admiring the view in an effort to remain patient."

Will changed his attention to what Katrina was talking about.

"This is a beautiful view," Will whispered after a long moment of silence.

"Yes," Katrina whispered in agreement, "I love how the stars are reflected in the water. It's absolutely mesmerizing."

Will looked at Katrina next to him, watching her gaze out at all that lay before them, her hand instinctively rubbing her small bulge of a belly. As he continued to watch her in silence, he couldn't help but wonder about the conversation he had overheard. What about Katrina? Yes, she deserved the truth about what was going on between Jack and Elizabeth, but she didn't deserve to be hurt. What had Katrina ever done that deserved to be punished with such hurt as her husband and best friend having an affair? And for that matter, what did he ever do to deserve this as well?

Will's mind began to race with images of what would happen when Elizabeth and Jack announced their love for each other before everyone. Katrina would be devastated, especially now that she's carrying the pirate's child. Oh, what a horrible scene that would be when it played out upon finding Jack.

Will shook his head to rid those sad thoughts. He and Katrina shouldn't have to endure such heartache. They deserved much better.

As if by habit, Will began rubbing Katrina's back as he continued to look at her. In response, Katrina faced the blacksmith. Then, without a second thought as he watched Katrina's lips curl up into a small smile, Will pressed his lips to hers, his free hand coming alongside her cheek. At that moment that Elizabeth's heart sank before she immediately turned around and fled back down to her room. So much for having come up to tell Will the truth.

"What the hell, Will?!" Katrina cried out once she had pushed him away from her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What?" Will said taken aback before quickly sobering up to the reality of what just happened, "No, Katrina… look… I'm sorry… I just…"

"Just don't!" Katrina shouted as she stood from the crate.

"Katrina, please," Will pleaded in shame, "I didn't mean… you have to understand… I didn't…"

"The hell you didn't!" Katrina yelled, "I knew something was up! I knew something had crossed the line when we were trying to wiggle our way out of that entanglement with that East India Trading Company ship! 'My lovely darling!' 'Our first child!' Kisses to the forehead! Elizabeth all upset and flirting with that captain! Ha! William Turner… once again I don't have the slightest doubt in my mind that you and Elizabeth were meant for each other!"

"Katrina…"

Katrina didn't remain a moment longer as Will attempted to apologize again. Instead she stormed away, mumbling words of anger, hurt, and betrayal in Spanish under her breath.


	26. Where's Will?

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to hurry postings to get to when Jack enters the story… no offense to Will and Elizabeth and all… but I really, really miss Jack… his humor, his charming good looks, intriguing dialogue, entertaining hand gestures and mannerisms, etc. Oh… and by the way… please review… I feel like I've been missing a lot of my loyal readers… tear Anyway… ahem hope you will like this little addition… let me know what you all think!

**Chapter 26**

**Where's Will?**

"Alright," Howell said as he walked along the line of pirates including Will, Elizabeth, Katrina, and Tia Dalma, "Roger just informed me that the coast is clear, so I think it best ye all get on wi' the plan. I wish ye all the best in bringin' back ol' Captain Jack Sparrow… make sure t' send word t' us when ye do."

As the group slowly began to separate into smaller divisions, Katrina walked up to Howell.

"Thank you, Howell," she said sweetly with a genuine smile, "for all that you've done for us. Please be sure to send thanks to Jack's father, as well, when you return to him safely."

"Will do, Lady Sparrow," Howell bowed, then looked over her shoulder at Will, whom Katrina did not was standing directly behind her, "Take extra good care o' our Lady Sparrow, Turner. Teague and I 'ad better see 'er lovin' face in time with Jack… or it'll be your 'ead we'll be comin' after!"

"Aye," Will stated firmly.

Katrina, however, shook her head and huffed angrily at both of them, though primarily at Will, before rushing over to stand next to Tia Dalma.

"What's wrong wi' 'er?" Howell looked to Will.

"Uh… I'm not sure," Will lied.

"Ye don't think it's the clothes or the hat we made 'er wear, do ye?"

"No, I don't think so."

Howell shrugged at Katrina's small tantrum and began gesturing the few men that accompanied him to return to the longboats.

"Till our next meetin', Hector!" Howell saluted good-bye to the pirate captain.

"Same t' ye, mate!" Barbossa returned as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will looked up at Barbossa curiously.

"She's still angry wi' ye, hmm?" Barbossa whispered to Will.

"Who?" Will questioned a bit harsher than he meant to.

"The lady who's been keepin' to herself since yesterday."

Will didn't reply as he looked on at Barbossa with great irritation.

"Like I told ye, lad… ye should listen t' Tia Dalma."

Angry with Barbossa, Will nudged off the pirate's hand and walked away.

"Guess you're ready t' get started… hmm?"

"Perhaps," Will snapped.

"Well, then… get goin' boy. I'll take care o' Miss Elizabeth. The others won't be far along behind ye."

"And-"

"Mrs. Sparrow," Barbossa answered before Will could finish his question, "will be safe as we planned before… wi' Tia Dalma, waitin' for us t' return right 'ere."

With a nod in understanding, Will took off quietly in the direction of Sao Feng's family home and temple.

As Gibbs and the other pirates began to head out in the direction of the beginning of the canal, Elizabeth turned to Barbossa, "Wait, where's Will?"

"He's already left," Barbossa answered as Tia Dalma and Katrina approached him and Elizabeth, "Now we just wait for his signal."

---------

Sadly as time grew on, there was no signal from Will. There was also a problem with the entrance Gibbs and the other pirates had tried to enter by, near the mouth of the canal.

"East India Trading Company 'as men everywhere 'long the entrance," reported Gibbs.

"What are we to do now?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa, "Do we try our back-up plan?"

"We've got no other choice," Gibbs spoke up.

Barbossa looked at the people surrounding him in deep thought.

"No," he finally said, "Turner's takin' too long, and the East India Trading Company makes even our back-up plan all too risky. We've got t' try somethin' else."

Katrina eyed Barbossa with uncertainty, "Like what?"


	27. New Plan

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Alright… I know you all are so incredibly anxious to get Jack in this story… and you know what? SO AM I! And so… I'm going to post several of my decently written chapters just so I can get the great, lovable character back right here, right now!

By the way… if you all haven't noticed yet… I posted a new "story" called "Katrina Drabbles"… obviously drabbles… they occur before, maybe one day between, and very much after my Katrina series (Including Katrina, With Katrina, and this one Embracing Katrina)

Please check it out and let me know what you think!!! Reviews would be most appreciated and helpful!!!

And now??? Read on! Oh, and please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 27**

**The New Plan**

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave," Elizabeth sang the coded song as she maneuvered a small boat she rode alone in among the maze of pillars that held little homes above the water of the canal, "Do you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails toward home!"

Coming to the dock Barbossa had instructed her to come to, Elizabeth lined the boat along the dock and began tying the boat to it.

"Yo ho, haul together," Elizabeth continued singing as she carefully stepped out of the boat, "Raise the colors high! Heave ho…"

"…thieves and beggars," a voice from the shadows sang, "Never say we die."

Elizabeth stepped back as the owner of the voice stepped into the dim light, two men directly behind him.

"A dangerous song to be singing," Tai Huang said to Elizabeth, "for any who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman… alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa suddenly appeared at their sides.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang asked the pirate.

Taking a dagger, Elizabeth brought it to the man's throat.

"What makes you think I need protection?" Elizabeth spoke into Tai Huang's ear.

Barbossa clicked his tongue in a tsking matter at Tai Huang before telling him, "Your master is expecting us."

Then looking to Elizabeth, Barbossa added, "And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting."

"You're Captain Barbossa," Huang said once Elizabeth released her dagger from his neck.

"Aye," Barbossa acknowledged, then hinting at Elizabeth, "And she be Elizabeth Swann. And Sao Feng has promised us safe passage."

Tai Huang nodded his head before turning around and leading the way to Sao Feng's hideout.

----------

"Well, I have to admit that I'm glad Jack isn't here to see me like this," Katrina whispered to Tia Dalma as they pushed a cart full of caged birds, "He surely would be making fun of this ridiculous robe and odd hat."

"Nonsense," Tia Dalma smiled, "If he were here, he be wearing a much worse outfit and we be de ones making fun o' him."

The two women snickered quietly at the thought of Jack in such clothing.

"Do you think the boys are ready yet?" Katrina asked the gypsy when their laughing died off.

Tia Dalma looked over at the water of the canal in front of them, just below a bridge.

"Looks like dey still traveling… wait… no… dere's Joshamee."

Tia Dalma quickly tapped a finger on Jack the monkey, and at once the monkey began rotating the handle of a large music box.

"It shouldn't take too long to saw through, right?" Katrina looked to the gypsy.

"No, child," Tia Dalma smiled again, "But keep a sharp eye on dem anyway. So far look like evertyt'ing is going just as Barbossa said."


	28. Conversations

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Go on! Read! But review this… please!!!!!! Thank you!

**Chapter 28**

**Conversations**

After having removed all weapons, and in Elizabeth's case some clothing, she and Barbossa were presented to Sao Feng.

"Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa addressed the pirate lord before him, "Thank you for granting me this audience."

"Captain Barbossa!" Sao Feng greeted in return, "Welcome to Singapore."

The pirate then turned to one of the two maids on either side of him and instructed, "More steam."

"I understand," Sao Feng turned back to Barbossa, "that you have request to make of me…?"

"And a proposal to make to you," Barbossa said, "I've a venture under way, and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng gave Barbossa a curious look, "And you consider me worthy of such an honor? A ship and a crew… that's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth spoke up.

Barbossa quickly eyed Elizabeth with warning.

"No," Feng replied, "because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple, and tried to make off with these."

With that said, Feng walked to the other side of the room to take up the charts Barbossa needed from one of his men.

"Navigation charts," Sao Feng explained as he looked back to Barbossa and Elizabeth, "The route to the Farthest Gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa tried to remain altogether, though immediately realized what went wrong with their original plan.

"It would strain credulity, at that," Barbossa tried to play off.

Feng didn't say a word as he studied Barbossa for a moment. Then with a simple gesture, he ordered two of his men to raise the thief from one of the tubs.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with anxiety as she saw her fiancé being hauled up out of the water, though still had his arms bound to a post running perpendicular to his back.

----------

"They're gone, Tia Dalma," Katrina whispered to the gypsy. She had been keeping an eye on Gibbs and the others that were working among the shadows of the bridge.

Nodding in understanding to Katrina, Tia Dalma stopped the monkey from rotating the handle any more.

"I can't believe 'ow many of dose men are in dis place," the gypsy whispered to Katrina, "De poor people here and all dose around de world who love de sea."

"Yes," Katrina agreed quietly as she looked at the birds among the cart, "They will all soon be like these caged birds."

After a moment of silence Katrina spoke up again to the gypsy, "Tell me that there is a way to stop Beckett, Tia Dalma. Please tell me that there is a way to gather up the remaining pirates to bring an end to this mad man."

Tia Dalma couldn't help but to smile to herself as a hand came up to touch the locket that hung around her neck, "Yes dere is a way to stop Beckett… and I believe dat Captain Barbossa know dat way."

Katrina thought to herself for a minute before speaking again, "Is that way Barbossa is so willing to help us find Jack? Because Jack is one of the pirate lords?"

Tia Dalma grinned at Katrina, "Yes, child. We need all de pirate lords to come to agreement 'fore all pirates can unite against Beckett."

"Well, I hope whatever Barbossa has in mind works," Katrina replied, and then added as an afterthought, "And more importantly, I hope Jack can work alongside Barbossa."

The gypsy laughed quietly, "I t'ink dey'll be able to… maybe not right at first… but dey will."

Katrina took in a deep breath as another large group of men from the East India Trading Company ran by.

"I still can't believe Beckett has this much control," Katrina whispered to Tia Dalma as the men disappeared, "I can't believe that Davy Jones is under his control."

"I know," Tia Dalma said in a sad voice, "I can't believe it eeder."


	29. A Step Closer

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **ooooooo is this a long chapter??? I dare say it is! Read on! And be sure to review!!! Please!!!

**Chapter 29**

**A Step Closer**

"This is the thief," Sao Feng addressed Barbossa and Elizabeth, "Is his face familiar to you?"

Barbossa and Elizabeth gave no sign of recognizing Will.

"No?" Feng asked as he stepped to Will, bringing a blade to his face, "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

Just as Feng was about to hurt Will, Elizabeth couldn't help but to cry out.

Sao Feng whirled to look back at Barbossa and Elizabeth, anger shown on his face.

"You come into my city," Feng snarled, "You seek my indulgence and largesse, and you betray my hospitality? You betray me?"

"Sao Feng," Barbossa tried to explain, "I assure you, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught," Sao Feng finished for him.

Slowly walking to the two in the middle, Sao Feng stopped in front of Barbossa, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. And I cannot help but wonder… why?"

Barbossa took a deep breath, hesitating on the thought of coming clean with this pirate lord.

"A piece of eight," Barbossa mumbled his answer.

Sao Feng eyed the pirate, "It's true, then?"

"Aye," Barbossa replied, "The time is upon us. The Brethren Court has been called."

Hearing this, Sao Feng backed up a few steps and called to his maids, "More steam!"

Down below the floorboards, Gibbs and the other crewmembers of the Pearl who had taken over the area of creating the steam, quickly obeyed.

"The Court has not met in my lifetime," Sao Feng began once satisfied with the steam.

"Nor in mine," Barbossa mentioned.

"And when last it did," Feng said thoughtfully, "my father told me it ended… badly."

"But the time before that," Barbossa pointed out, "it produced the Code, which has served us well… and it was the very first meeting that gave us no less than rule o' the sea herself, didn't it?"

With no word coming from Sao Feng, Barbossa added more seriously, "And now that rule is being challenged."

"The East India Trading Company," Sao Feng spat, knowing what Barbossa what talking about.

"Lord Cutler Beckett is a pox on us all," Barbossa agreed.

"There is a price on all our heads, it is true," Sao Feng nodded, "It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore… is by betraying other pirates. But pirates are either captain or crew, and nine squabbling captains trying to chart a course is eight captains too many."

Sao Feng paused, shaking his head, before continuing on as he began to slowly pace about in front of Barbossa and Elizabeth, "Against the Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth, who had been doing her best to keep her tongue still found she could no longer do so, "You can fight."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Elizabeth in surprise for having spoken up to Feng.

"You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord," Elizabeth said as she took a step towards the pirate, "You command in the Age of Piracy, where bold captains sail free waters, where waves are not measured in feet but increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?"

Sao Feng didn't express any reaction to what Elizabeth said. And so, Elizabeth took a bold move.

"But here you are," Elizabeth gestured, "Your ships crowd the harbor, rotting on their lines, while you cower in your bathwater!"

Sao Feng raised his head as he eyed Elizabeth silently.

"Elizabeth Swann," the pirate finally spoke, "there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting."

Elizabeth made no comment as Feng turned to Barbossa, "But I can't help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered from the far side of the room, "He's one of the Pirate Lords."

Recognizing the name, the two maids escaped a few giggles. However, the giggles quickly ceased as Sao Feng gave each of them a harsh glare.

Then turning back to Barbossa, Sao Feng said bitterly, "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the realm of the dead is so I can send him back myself."

Looking at Will from the corner of his eye, Barbossa remarked through clenched teeth, "Exactly why we preferred his name go unmentioned."

"So you admit you have deceived me," Feng narrowed his eyes on Barbossa.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine Pieces of Eight!" Barbossa declared to Feng strongly, "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. And so we must go and fetch him back!"

"Weapons!" Sao Feng shouted at his surrounding men.

Immediately the surrounding pirates pulled out their swords and other forms of weaponry.

Barbossa held up his hands, "I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable-"

To Barbossa's disappointment, the pirates of the Pearl below the floorboards, in an attempt to help him and Elizabeth, shot up four swords, two for each, at that very moment.

Barbossa smiled sheepishly at Feng, now that he held a sword in each hand after stating that their intentions were honorable.

With a strong desire to make Barbossa weak, Feng looked to his side and took up a man whom he realized earlier was not one of his own. Taking his sword, he brought around to the front of the man's neck.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill your man!" Sao Feng yelled to Barbossa.

Barbossa looked at the man in hostage with confusion, "Kill him. He's not our man."

Sao Feng kept his eye on Barbossa, but realizing that the pirate was telling the truth…

"If he's not with you," Will spoke up Feng's thoughts, "and not us… who is he with?"

As if to answer Will's question, agents of the East India Trading Company barged into the room.

----------

"Tia Dalma," Katrina whispered in the quiet, "Don't you think they're taking a bit too long?

The gypsy, who was aligning and tying down firecrackers onto different part of the cart, turned to Katrina, "Yes, somet'ing 'as 'appened. But Barbossa will know what to do and all will be well."

Katrina tried to smile in understanding, but seeing group after group of men from the East India Trading Company walking about made her feel uneasy.

Suddenly loud shouts and a large crowd of people running from the far right in their direction took Katrina's attention.

"What's happened?" Katrina called out to Tia Dalma.

Tia Dalma looked up from the last rocket she was tying down and saw some agents of the Company chasing and fighting off the large group of pirates.

"Time to hide, child," the gypsy said as she took Katrina's hand and led her far from the cart, "I need to light de firecrackers."

----------

Among the commotion of the fighting and run to escape, Sao Feng came across the set-free Will Turner in the entrance of a dark alley way.

Taking up a dagger, Feng pressed the tip of it to the blacksmith's neck, "Odd coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

Will looked directly into Feng's eyes, "It is coincidence only."

Sao Feng slowly released Will of his dagger.

"You want to cut a deal with Beckett? You need what I offer."

"You crossed Barbossa," Feng looked at Will suspiciously, "You're willing to cross Jack Sparrow – why should I expect any better?"

"They are in the way of what I want," Will explained, "You're helping me get it."

Sao Feng nodded before giving a warning, "You betray me and I will slit your throat."

"Then we have an understanding."

----------

"I'm glad that explosion held them off," Katrina said once she had caught her breath from running with Tia Dalma to the docks, "But where is everyone else?"

Before the gypsy could answer, Will appeared with an item rolled up in his hand.

"Katrina!" Will called out as he slowed his run, "Are you alright?"

Katrina, though mixed with bit of anger she still had towards Will, gave in to fleeing into his open arms.

"Yes," Katrina breathed into his shoulder, "Where have you been? What happened to you? And where are the others?"

"Right 'ere, Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs hollered as he and the other pirates appeared, "Think that could've gone better."

Katrina pulled out of Will's embrace to give Gibbs a hug, "I'm so glad to see you!"

As Katrina then let go of Gibbs, Elizabeth and Barbossa finally came before them all.

"You 'ave the charts!" Barbossa cried out happily in surprise to see Will holding the item they came for.

"And better," Will smirked as he gestured with his head to Tai Huang and his men behind Barbossa, "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth questioned Will.

"He will cover our escape, then meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will replied.

"This way," Huang spoke up strongly to the group to lead them to his ship, "Be quick."

----------

"You weren't supposed to get caught," Barbossa growled at Will as the ship Hai Peng departed from the harbor.

"It worked out the way I wanted," Will said simply.

Barbossa shook his head at the blacksmith and then made his way up to the helm.

"Katrina?" Will asked as he approached rail that she leaned against.

"Yes?" she replied not looking away the view before them.

Taking a deep breath, Will took one Katrina's hands in his, "Will you please forgive me? I didn't mean anything by… I don't know where it came from. It just somehow-"

Katrina held up her free hand to stop Will from talking any further.

"I forgive you, Will," Katrina sighed as she slowly turned to look him in the eye, "Just don't let it ever happen again… ever."

Will nodded solemnly as Katrina pulled her hand out of his, "So… how are you doing?"

Katrina couldn't help it as a small confident smile formed on her lips, "Better. Much better, thank you."

Will gave her a puzzled look.

Katrina, still smiling, shook her head at him before looking out at the sea, "I'm finally one step closer to my Jack."


	30. Over the Edge

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **This one? No… not as long as the previous chapter… but we're getting closer! How close are we to Jack appearing? Mmmm… try the next chapter! Oh, but wait! You must read and review!!!

**Chapter 30**

**Over the Edge**

"Why didn't any you tell us we'd be traveling through such ghastly territories?" Elizabeth cried out to Barbossa, snow falling all around them as they traveled between two large frozen land masses, "At least we could have better prepared for this. It's positively freezing!"

"I agree," Ragetti added, "It's been weeks like this. Gettin' colder e'ery week! How much longer 'til we there?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "We get there, when we get there!"

Will shook his head at the silly fit, and turned away from the railing just in time to see Tia Dalma come up from below deck.

"How is she?" Will asked the gypsy.

"She's doing well, William," Tia Dalma answered gently.

"Is she staying warm enough? Is she hungry at all? Does she need-"

Tia Dalma shook her head and laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "Katrina is doing just fine."

Will nodded silently, though was feeling a strong temptation to go down below to check on Katrina himself.

"You can check on her later, if you wish," Tia Dalma said softly as if she had been reading his thoughts.

"Thank you," Will replied.

Tia Dalma gave him a small smile before leaving him to join Elizabeth at the stern of the ship.

Will decided to go stand by Tai Huang and take a look at the charts in an effort to keep his mind off Katrina.

"Nothing here is set," Will said aloud as he observed the odd chart, "They can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No," Huang replied mysteriously, "But they lead to more places."

Before Will could ask for him to explain himself, Huang walked away.

"Over the edge, back, over again, sunrise sets, flash of green," Will read one of the writings to himself.

After thinking the phrase over for a moment, he called out, "Barbossa. Do you care to interpret?"

Barbossa gave Will a simple smile and then looked up at Gibbs at the helm, "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mr. Gibbs?"

"I reckon I've seen my share," Gibbs nodded, then looking to Will added, "Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives and never see it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. Some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel jumped in.

Gibbs shot Pintel a dirty look and the pirate backed off, "Sorry."

"Don't they get it?" Ragetti turned to Pintel, "It's a riddle. Riddles are fun! 'Over the edge, back, over again-'"

"Riddles are not fun!" Pintel disagreed, "The way it always goes is some poor bloke ends up dead, but just beforehand he realizes no, I wasn't supposed to listen to the sirens, I wasn't supposed to take the pot o' gold, but by then it's too late, and he dies in a horrible and ofttimes ironical manner, and in this case, you and I be the poor blokes!"

Hearing this, Will looked to Barbossa.

"Do not fret, Mr. Turner," Barbossa laughed, "We will find the way. It's not getting to the Land of the Dead is the problem – it's getting back!"

----------

"Thank you for the hot tea, Will," Katrina said weakly as she continued to lay among the pile of blankets.

"You're welcome, Katrina," he replied, "Did it help at all?"

Katrina tried to give Will a smile, "A little… but I'm still so cold."

Hearing this and seeing the tears swimming in her eyes tore Will up. As he watched her close her eyes to sleep, Will searched within himself of what to do. He wanted to hold her and do all that he could to keep her warm… but would she let him after what had happened the last time he had gotten too close to her? And what about the others? What about Elizabeth?

As the turmoil of what to do twisted up his insides, Will finally gave in to the logic of helping Katrina survive by keeping her warm.

Carefully laying down beside her, Will gathered Katrina's body, wrapped in layers of blankets, and brought it against his own. And then, once again as if by habit, he began rubbing up and down along her back.

----------

Hours later, Will found himself being woken up by a sound that seemed to be growing louder. Not hearing anything from anyone above, Will gently let go of Katrina and made his way to the main deck.

"Barbossa!" Will called out to the pirate as the noise was far more noticeable now than it was below deck, "Do you hear that?"

"Aye," Barbossa chuckled from the helm, "These be the waters I know. We're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth echoed in alarm as she huddled with Tia Dalma.

"For certain you have to be lost, to find a place as can't be found," Barbossa explained cheerfully, "Elseways e'eryone would know where it was, aye?"

Will turned away from Barbossa and concentrated on the increasing sound. The ship was beginning to sway out of control, in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

"To stations!" Will yelled to the crew, "All hands! To stations!"

The crew, the majority of which had been sleeping, work up to follow Will's orders.

"Rudder full!" Will continued to yell, "Hard a-port! Gather way and keep her trim!"

Barbossa shook his head and rang out in an even louder voice, "Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

Elizabeth ran to the edge of ship to peer out at what was coming. To her horror the current of the waters was pulling the ship towards an enormous waterfall.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Don't be so unkind!" Barbossa called back, "Ye might not survive the trip… and these be the last friendly words ye hear…"

Will ran to Elizabeth's side. Seeing the oncoming waterfall, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her in haste down to where Katrina was. Just as he felt the ship give way over the edge of the falls, Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and Katrina.


	31. Captain Jack

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Noticed the title of this chapter??? Need I say more??? No… as long as I get a review! However… you must know… that you may not like this chapter as much as the next… but read on!

**Chapter 31**

**Captain Jack**

Having just finished giving a piece of his mind and showing a sailor how to properly tie down a cannon onto the Black Pearl, Jack walked to the middle of the deck and looked around.

His crew seemed to be working diligently. And if it weren't for the fact that he was "dead" in the Locker of Davy Jones, he would have found his crew to be as odd as any other on-looker would have found it to be. His crew was made up of multiples of himself. But that didn't seem to bother the pirate captain. No, not one bit. However, what did seem to bother Jack was the lack of movement.

"My soul I do swear," Jack mumbled as he looked up at the sails, "for a breeze… a gust… a whisper… a kiss…"

Suddenly Katrina appeared before him. However, as he reached out to her she faded away.

Shaking his head, Jack walked over to a rope-line and swung down onto the dried ground on which the Black Pearl sat lazily upon. Then, keeping the rope in his hand, Jack walked to the front of his ship to begin pulling with all his might in hope to move the Pearl, but it did not.

Frustrated with his ship, Jack gave up, "No wind."

As he thought of what to do next, Jack caught site of smooth stone. At first he tried to taste it out, hoping it was food of some sort. But realizing that it was nothing of the like, he took it in his hand and threw it.

Satisfied with the distance in which the rock traveled, Jack turned back at his problem: moving his ship. However, his eye caught sight of another smooth rock in the same place the previous rock had been. Was it the same rock?

Jack shook his head and collapsed on the ground trying to figure out how he was going to be able to move the Pearl. As he closed his eyes and remained lying on the ground in the hot sun, a group of rocks piled themselves about the hull of the Pearl. It wasn't until the shadow of the Black Pearl coming across Jack's face did the pirate re-opened his eyes.

To Jack's surprise, he found himself watching the Black Pearl drift past him. It took him a good long minute after his ship had glided past him for the reality of what was going on to finally register. But when it did, Jack took off after it.

----------

Slowly, those of the wrecked Hai Peng, pulled themselves out of the water on the beach.

Pintel and Ragetti were the first to arrive on the shore, amazed at having lived through that drop.

"What has got into you?" Pintel demanded of Ragetti's cheeky grin as they watched the others come up out of the waves.

"I thought it was fun," Ragetti said with a laugh.

"It wasn't fun!" Pintel corrected. He paused for a moment and then admitted, "Maybe a little, the tilting over part-"

"And the big splash at the end!" Ragetti added excitedly.

"Oh, that was horrible!" Katrina cried out as Will and Gibbs helped her reach the sand of the beach.

"But all is better now, Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs reassured Katrina, "We've made it."

"Are you alright?" Will asked as he overlooked Katrina.

Katrina slowly removed her arms from Gibbs and Will's hold from helping her to shore.

"Yes," she replied to Will, then looked behind him at Barbossa coming from the waves, "Now, where's Jack?"

"He's here," Barbossa said to Katrina, "Davy Jones never once gave up that which he got from the sea."

"And does it matter?" Will spat as he glared at the pirate, "We are trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

Barbossa ignored Will and looked over at Tia Dalma.

"Witty Jack be closer dan you t'ink," she smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, but the gypsy didn't reply.

Tia Dalma simply kept her gaze on the horizon, where the sand dunes met the sky. In trying to understand Tia Dalma, everyone else, including Tai Huang and his men, followed the woman's gaze.


	32. Rescuing Jack

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Well… that's enough writing and posting for me as of the moment. Don't be sad… this chapter is far more enjoyable with the pirate captain! And until I write and post up more… be sure to check out "Katrina Drabbles" and let me know what you think of that. Now go have fun with Jack! And be sure to review!!!

**Chapter 32**

**Rescuing Jack**

Within a matter of minutes the Black Pearl, nearly as good as new, no visible damages from the Kraken anymore, appeared at the top of a sand dune.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma!" hollered Gibbs when he spotted the captain at the helm as the ship began sliding down the side of the dune, "It's Jack!"

Katrina's heart leapt in her chest.

"It is!" Katrina exclaimed, "It is Jack!"

The group watched in silence as the Pearl, being carried by numerous little white crabs, was brought forth into the sea.

Katrina exchanged eager looks with Gibbs as Jack jumped down from the Pearl and began making his way towards them.

"Jack!" Katrina ran to her husband.

"Katrina?" Jack questioned in surprise, but nonetheless took her up his arms and kissed her passionately when they met.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" Katrina cried when they pulled away from each other.

"You've no idea!" Jack breathed out, but then added as his mind reminded him of where he was, "Are you real?"

"What do you mean by asking me if I'm real?" Katrina smiled up at him, "Nevermind that, just come with me and see the others!"

Not letting Jack protest, Katrina took his hand and led him to the other pirates.

"Will! Gibbs! Pintel and uh, you with the one eye… where have you been?" Jack greeted the group, "Were you killed by the Kraken? Or something else? Something painful I hope."

"No, captain," Gibbs laughed, "Nothin' o' the sort."

"Hmm," Jack said looking over the pirates and back at Katrina, "Are ye all an aspect of me sun-addled brain?"

"No, my Jack," Katrina squeezed his hand, "We're real. We've come for you."

Jack didn't know what to make of it, and so began scrutinizing each person he saw. As he walked about, he continued to hold onto Katrina's hand.

"Tia Dalma, out and about!" Jack commented as he took note of the gypsy among the group.

Walking to his left, Jack stopped in front of Barbossa.

"Barbossa!" he cheered through a forced smile… now he was confused, "Ye ol' scoundrel! I haven't seen ye in too long. Not since…"

"Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa jumped in, "Ye shot me!"

Jack nodded and backed away hesitantly, "I remember. I wouldn't forget that!"

"We came t' rescue you, Jack," Barbossa told the pirate.

"Did ye now?" Jack said thoughtfully, "How kind. But it would seem as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing. Except o' course for me bonnie lass 'ere. Not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship right there," Barbossa pointed out to the Pearl.

Jack looked over at the ocean, his head looking from side to side. He even dared to go up on his tip-toes before saying to Barbossa, "Can't spot it. Must be hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Katrina brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh as Barbossa sneered at Jack in anger.

"Seriously, Jack," Elizabeth's voice called out, "We've come to rescue you!"

"Rescue me?" Jack retorted back to Elizabeth, "I don't recall any of you tryin' to do that before!"

Katrina, with a sudden bit of anger at recalling what happened between Elizabeth and her husband, pulled her hand out of Jack's.

"Do you not think that I tried to rescue you?" Katrina looked up at Jack.

"You may have tried, me love, but I still ended up 'ere, didn't I?"

"And who's fault is that, Jack?" Katrina placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, me love," Jack said sternly, "Don't get all angry wi' me, 'cause I didn't do a thing!"

"You didn't do a thing?!" Katrina cried out in disbelief.

"Why are ye so angry with me, darlin'?" Jack brought his face close to his wife's.

"Why?! You truly haven't the slightest idea of why on earth I'm angry with you?!" Katrina cried out angrily as she shoved Jack with both hands against his chest as hard as possible, causing the pirate to fall onto the sand in a loose straddle.

"Darlin' please, I really don't understand why you're so angry with me?" Jack whined from the ground, "What did I do to you that was so terrible?"

"What did you do?! What did you do?!"

Within a second, Katrina pulled up the right side of dress, removed the dagger that clung to her garter, and then flung it all too close to where Jack's legs came together.

"That was a close call, Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina huffed as she crossed her arms, "I missed."

After taking several deep breaths, Jack carefully took Katrina's dagger in his hand and stood up.

"Please, me darlin'," Jack pleaded with Katrina, "At least give me a hint as to what I have done to upset ye."

"No. Let me do better than simply give you a hint," Katrina said as she stormed right up to Jack, "Let me point you in the right direction."

Without any warning Katrina slapped Jack hard across the face, causing the pirate's head to swing far to the side. When he finally willingly opened his eyes, Jack found himself staring straight at Elizabeth. The memory of her kissing him before going down with the Kraken finally came to the forefront of his mind.

"Oh," was all Jack could muster to say.

"Oh," Katrina mocked her husband.

"Jack, listen," Will spoke up in attempt to break off the feud, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's takin' over the seas," Pintel added as Jack straightened up, rubbing his cheek.

"De song has been sung," Tia Dalma informed, "The Brethren Court is called."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I leave ye folk alone for a moment, and look what happens!"

"Aye, Jack," Gibbs nodded, "The world needs ye back somethin' fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will said as he gestured to the surrounding people.

Jack narrowed his eyes on the group before him, "Why should I sail wi' any o' you? Four o' you 'ave tried t' kill me in the past."

Jack paused here as he looked directly at Elizabeth, "One of you succeeded."

"What?" Will spoke up.

"She hasn't told ye?" Jack looked to Will with amusement, "Then you'll 'ave lots t' talk about while you're here."

Turning to Tia Dalma Jack said, "All right, you're in."

He continued to make his way down the line, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton, all right. And Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but all right, you're a team."

Jack stopped with uncertainty before Tai Huang, "And you are?"

"Tai Huang," replied the pirate and then indicating to the pirates standing behind him, "These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship," Jack offered.

"Sold," Tai Huang saluted.

"All make way to the Pearl!" Jack ordered all but Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth.

The men nodded and began heading in that direction. Katrina soon followed after them, though it was against Jack's wishes. The anger that had seemed to somewhat die off during their voyage to retrieve Jack had quickly rushed back. As she received help from Gibbs to board the Pearl, Katrina found herself feeling overwhelmed with the previous emotions of hurt and betrayal from when she had caught her husband kissing Elizabeth.

"Oh, Jack," Barbossa teased the younger pirate as he looked at his compass' arrow spinning in circles, "Which way ye goin' Jack?"

Jack looked up and saw that Barbossa was holding the charts from Sao Feng. Scowling at the fact that he needed those charts to leave the locker, Jack reluctantly gave in to allowing the remaining three people to board the Pearl as well.


	33. Telling Jack

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **A much longer chapter… would love to know what you all think of it! Now please… read on!!! Oh, and for the reviews so far…. I thank you so very much!!!

**Chapter 33**

**Telling Jack**

As Jack and Barbossa followed Will and Elizabeth aboard the ship, Will made a start for the captain's quarters.

"Oh, no ye don't, mate," Jack stopped Will with a strong grip at the shoulder before passing him towards the cabin, "She's my wife, I'm goin' after her."

"Well then always act as the husband you are to her since you know so well who your wife is," Will remarked angrily.

Jack spun on his heel to look back at Will.

"I wouldn't talk so much, whelp," Jack said firmly. Then looking over at Barbossa for a second before looking back to Will added, "Especially for one who can't keep their hands… and possibly lips... off of another man's wife so soon after man's wife thought she lost her man. Not to mention also while one is betrothed to another woman."

Jack paused here and turned to Elizabeth, "Which reminds me, missy… said betrothed woman ought to leave married men alone, too… especially men married to the betrothed woman's best friend… or perhaps former best friend as of now… Savvy?"

Jack paused again and then looked between Will and Elizabeth, "You two are obviously made for one another. Never knew anyone that has caused as much trouble as the both of ye… but I'll deal with you two later… right now… _my_ wife needs me!"

Without another word to either of them, Jack hurried across the deck and entered his cabin.

---------

"Katrina?" Jack asked gently as he shut the door behind him, "Katrina?"

"What do you want, Jack?" Katrina managed to say through a sob.

"Oh, come now, me darlin'," Jack said softly as he sat next to her on the window seat, "Allow me to explain all o' this."

"What is there to explain?" Katrina asked as she stood up and walked away from Jack, "You don't love me any more. That's all there is to it. And apparently I've been a fool this whole time while you and Elizabeth…"

"What are ye talkin' about, me love?" Jack asked.

Katrina shook her head, tears flowing down her face, "I saw you!"

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"I saw you and Elizabeth kissing!" Katrina yelled at him, "Right before you went down with the Kraken!"

Katrina took a seat on their bed, her emotions were finally pouring out of her.

"Oh, me love," Jack said sadly as he walked over to her and squatted down before her, "I'm so sorry I didn't remember that part… but ye must know the truth."

"The truth?" Katrina scoffed, "What truth?"

Jack brought his hands from where they rest on Katrina's knees up to her cheeks.

"That I love _you_, my Katrina," Jack said honestly, "not Elizabeth. What happened that day… Elizabeth was distracting me by kissing me."

Katrina choked on a sob as more tears rolled down her face, "Distracting you from what?"

"From chaining me to the Pearl."

"What?" Katrina asked in surprise as she finally looked up at Jack.

"Go ask her yourself if ye don't believe me, me love," Jack said, "But that was what she did. That's why I couldn't come to you… I heard you callin' out for me… but I was chained to the mast. I couldn't do anythin'."

"Oh, Jack," Katrina cried as she brought one of her hands to the side of his face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jack said as he slid his hands down Katrina's arms and took up her hands in his, "Don't be."

"Oh, but what a horrible thing Elizabeth did to you!" Katrina cried as Jack kissed her hands.

"I know, me love," Jack sighed, "But no point in dwellin' over what's passed. What matters now, is that we're together."

Katrina nodded as Jack helped her to stand up with him.

"All is better now, me love," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Katrina and held her close to him.

"I'm so glad it is. I've missed you so much," Katrina said just before Jack brought his lips to hers.

As they kissed, Jack brought his hands up to either side of his wife's face. And as the kiss deepened, he slowly let his hands slide down to graze the curves of her body.

Just as one of Jack's hands began making its way along her stomach, Katrina placed her hand on top of his to stop it from traveling any further.

"What is it?" Jack asked, having broke off their kiss.

Katrina couldn't help but to smile to herself, not sure how to tell Jack the good news.

"Jack," Katrina began nervously, "I'm… I'm…"

Jack looked at Katrina curiously, "You're what, me love?"

Katrina took a deep breath and then hurried out what needed to be said, "Jack… I'm pregnant."

Jack stood motionless, looking a bit dumbfounded, for a good long second.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" was what came from his mouth.

"I'm pregnant, Jack," Katrina repeated timidly, the past dream of the different Jack's reactions being recalled in her mind.

"You mean," Jack uttered as he looked down to where their hands now covered her stomach, "you and I are goin' t' 'ave… that we're goin' t' be… that I'm now goin' t' be a fa… a fa… a…"

"A father?" Katrina couldn't help but to laugh with relief at Jack's reaction, "Yes, Jack. Yes, you are going to be a father."

Without a moment's thought, Jack brought his lips to kiss Katrina passionately once again. The hunger in his kiss matching his joy in learning that he was to be a father as both of his hands covered Katrina's growing abdomen.

Suddenly an unexpected movement conjured up from within Katrina's stomach, causing both Jack and Katrina to break off their kiss.

"Oi!" Jack cried as he looked down to where his hands were, "What was that?"

"The baby," Katrina beamed at Jack, "Tia Dalma told me that I would eventually feel the baby move within me… but this is the first time I've ever felt it!"

Jack continued to stare at Katrina's bump of a belly, his hands fixed to the spot. After a short moment of silence, the baby moved within Katrina's womb again.

"That's amazing!" Jack exclaimed in astonishment, then looking up at Katrina, "But that doesn't 'urt, now, does it, me love?"

"No," Katrina smiled all the more, "The baby must recognize you."

With his hands still on her body, Jack leaned forward to give his wife another haughty kiss.

"But how did you find out that you were…?" Jack asked when the kiss eventually broke off, "And when did…? I mean…"

Katrina laughed to herself, "Do you remember all that time that I was sick with an upset stomach?"

"Uh-huh," Jack replied, the thumbs of his hands that lay on her small bulge of a belly now rubbing back and forth.

"Well, Gibbs said that you had wanted to take me back to Tia Dalma… and so we went to see her after you went down with the Kraken. Turns out she knew since the first time we had visited her."

"That's what she was holdin' back," Jack thought aloud.

"The morning sickness has left me," Katrina told Jack, her hands wrapped around his neck, "Now it seems that I simply continue to grow."

Jack looked down at where his hands rested.

"And apparently," Katrina laughed again, "that means growing in other areas aside of where the baby is."

Jack slowly brought his gaze up to meet his wife's eyes and gave her his trademark crooked grin.

"What?" Katrina asked, wondering what he was smirking about.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That I wasn't bein' delusional 'bout those beautiful breasts o' yours appearin' much larger than usual," Jack teased viciously.

"What? When?" Katrina cried out in surprise.

"That first encounter on the beach just moments ago," Jack teased again, "The soaking wet dress may have hid this baby o' ours from me eyes… but it didn't hold back nothin' up 'ere, me love."

"Oh, you scallywag!" Katrina playfully slapped Jack's arm.

"What can I say?" Jack shrugged.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Well… I suppose you can take all of this as a gift for the father-to-be to enjoy."

Jack eyed his "gift" along the way of looking down at where his hands still remained. He then looked back up at Katrina and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, believe me," Jack grinned mischievously at Katrina, "The father-to-be will be enjoying the gift greatly. But what about the mother-to-be?"

Katrina gave Jack a zealous kiss on the lips before replying flirtatiously, "As long as the father-to-be makes up diligently for the past mistake of kissing back the mother-to-be's best friend… that will be plenty enough of a gift worthy of satisfaction… for now."

"Aye," Jack widened his grin as he leaned over Katrina, causing her to fall back onto the bed, "Then let's begin the gift-giving, shall we?"


	34. In Bed

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **A fun and cute chapter here… but let me know what you all think! Thanks for the reviews!!! It really does mean a lot! But not another word… read on!!!

**Chapter 34**

**In Bed**

After Jack returned to Katrina, Will had busied himself in following Barbossa's orders in getting the Black Pearl on its way.

When all was done, and still no sign of Jack or Katrina having come out of their room, Will made an effort to search for Elizabeth. He wanted to know what Jack had meant about her being the one to succeed in killing him.

As Will reached the bottom of the stairs, he caught sight of Elizabeth in the corner of the hallway.

"You left Jack to the Kraken," Will said softly as he approached his fiancé.

Elizabeth pushed back her hair from her face and looked up at Will, her eyes red from crying.

"He's rescued now," Elizabeth said simply, "It's done with."

Will didn't say a word as continued to look into her eyes, possibly searching for the truth.

"Will, I had no choice!" Elizabeth finally cried.

"You chose not to tell me," Will pointed out roughly.

"I couldn't," Elizabeth dropped her head, "It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I?" Will said, "I just didn't know what it was. I thought…"

Elizabeth looked up at Will, hurt in her eyes, "You thought I loved him."

Will hesitated to answer and so Elizabeth began making her way past him to go up the stairs.

"If you make your choices alone," Will blocked her off, "How can I trust you?"

Elizabeth swallowed a sob, tears filling her eyes, as she finally replied quietly, "You can't."

With that said, Elizabeth pushed past Will and ran up to the main deck.

----------

Among intertwined sheets laying side by side, clothes scattered on the floor all around the bed, Jack gave Katrina another loving kiss, "Oh, how I missed ye, me love."

Giving Jack a kiss in return, Katrina replied, "I missed you, too."

As soon as she had finished speaking those words, Jack brought his lips to Katrina's once again as he rolled onto her. After a long moment of fervent kissing, Jack slowly brought his kisses down along Katrina's body until he reached her small swollen belly.

"Hey, me darlin'?" Jack looked up into Katrina's eyes.

"Yes, my love?" Katrina murmured back.

"Ye never did tell me… 'ow far along are ye?"

Katrina's brows knit together as she tried to calculate how much time there had been.

"A little over four-and-a-half months now, I suppose."

Jack sighed, "I've missed that much already?"

Katrina gave Jack an adoring smile. Then, bringing her hands to either side of Jack's face, she hinted for him to bring his lips back up to hers.

"You haven't missed anything, my Jack," Katrina said when they parted their kiss, "You just felt the baby move for the first time with me. And in any case, as I'm sure you well remember… you were there from the very beginning."

Jack nodded, giving Katrina a sweet smile as he put his forehead to hers.

"I love you so much, my Katrina," Jack whispered above her.

"I know," Katrina smiled, "And I love you very much, too, my Jack."

After another fleeting moment of passionate kissing, Katrina looked up at Jack with a new, and different, thought.

"Hey, my Jack?"

"Aye, me love?"

"I'm hungry."

Jack's lips curled up into a playful grin, "Is that so? Already? Well, let me just reposition meself 'ere and…"

"Jack Sparrow!" Katrina giggled as she squirmed away from her husband as best she could underneath him, "I'm serious!"

"Well, I'm serious, too, me darlin'," Jack teased back.

Katrina crossed her arms as she looked up at Jack defiantly.

"Oh, alright," Jack chuckled rolling off to one side of her, "What is the mother-of-my-child hungry for?"

"At this point in time," Katrina began as she rolled onto her side to face Jack, "nearly anything you have onboard this ship. However… if asking for specifics… what sounds good to me at the moment is this: a bowl of banana slices, sprinkled with nuts and dried cranberries, along with a biscuit. Oh! And a glass of juice!"

"That's terribly specific, me love," Jack cocked an eyebrow, his hand on her growing stomach.

"Well, get used to it… Daddy Jack," Katrina teased as she brought a hand to his cheek, "because I can't do much about these cravings. This child is as much yours as it is mine."

"Fair enough," Jack replied before giving Katrina an adoring kiss on the lips, "Then let me gather me clothes and make way to the galley."


	35. Sailing

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **To the reviewer **okgo**… I can't tell you how glad I am to have received your constructive criticism! Honestly! The funny thing is that those pet names have always bothered me… I mean when I added the "me" and "my"… my goal was to distinguish the difference between Jack's calling of anyone and everyone love and his real love (Katrina)… but I think it got all out of wack… almost seemed to come out too sappy, mushy, and strong at times even when the tone of what was going on in that story wasn't anything of the sort. I'm so glad that someone has spoken up about this… so now I know that it's not just me… and can go back and edit everything from Chapter 34 and back. I really, really, really appreciate how nice and positive you were in addressing this issue to me. Thank you so much again!

**Chapter 35**

**Sailing**

"Trim that sail!" Jack saw Barbossa yell to the crew as he left his cabin, the late evening sky bringing forth twinkling stars. "Slack windward brace and sheet! Haul that pennant line!"

Jack, allowing his pride get the better of him, ran out to the middle of the main deck and began shouting, "Trim that sail! Slack windward brace and sheet! Haul that pennant line!"

Barbossa turned around to find Jack just feet away, "What are ye doing?"

"The captain gives orders on a ship," Jack said matter-of-factly, the thought of Katrina momentarily escaping his mind as he fought to win his title.

"The captain _is_ giving orders," Barbossa informed sternly.

"My ship," Jack remarked, "That makes me captain."

"They be my charts!" Barbossa argued as he stepped up to Jack so that they were face-to-face.

"Stow it, the both of you, and that's an order! Understand?"

Jack and Barbossa turned to find Pintel having been the one to shout at them. From the looks both men gave him, Pintel gave an apologetic look and backed off.

"Heading, captain?" Gibbs called out as he approached Barbossa and Jack. Both men turned in response to the call.

"Two degrees starboard-" Jack began, but was quickly cut off by Barbossa.

"I'm captain of the starboard side!" Barbossa opposed, "Two degrees starboard. The captain will now take the helm."

Barbossa then charged up towards the helm, Jack just behind him.

"Aye, sirs," Gibbs saluted, not sure of how else to respond to both men.

As Jack just barely beat Barbossa to the wheel, he heard Katrina call his name.

"Jack, where are you?" Katrina called from the cabin.

Jack hesitated, unsure whether to answer. Barbossa, however, smiled in amusement at Jack, knowing the wheel would have to be turned over to him.

"Jack?" Katrina called out again, this time with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm a bit busy at the helm, darlin'," Jack called back to Katrina.

As if in reply, Jack heard their cabin door being slammed shut.

"Brave move, Jack," Barbossa snickered, "Ye just upset your pregnant wife."

Jack cringed at the thought, before muttering under his breath as he reluctantly left the wheel to Barbossa, "My ship… I'm captain…"

----------

"Everything alright, love?" Jack asked upon entering their cabin.

Katrina didn't reply as she finished putting on her dress.

"I'm sorry 'bout the food, darlin'," Jack apologized, "Didn't mean t' get distracted there… let me go get-"

"Don't bother!" Katrina huffed as she overlooked herself in the mirror, "I know where the galley is. I can find food for myself."

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Katrina merely past him and walked out the door.

"Wait, darlin', please," Jack came to her side as they walked down to the galley, "I'm terribly sorry… it's just that Barbossa thinks that this is his ship and that he's captain. I had to straighten that out."

Pintel, who was walking by them in the opposite direction, chuckled at hearing what Jack said. Jack looked over his shoulder angrily before turning back to Katrina.

"Please, darlin'…"

"Tell you what, Jack," Katrina said, coming to a sudden stop in the doorway of the galley, "Since you want to help so much… you go in there and find me, and this baby of ours, something to eat."

Jack gave a hesitant nod before entering the galley to begin rummaging through the cabinetry.

"No use," Ragetti approached the doorway with a pole and line in hand, "There ain't nothin' to eat in 'ere… that's why I be fishin'."

As Jack watched with a curious look as Ragetti walked away, another voice suddenly began to speak.

"Dere maybe not'ing in here for you," Tia Dalma seemed to appear out of thin air next to Katrina, "But did you look at de bowl dat sit upon your desk, Jack Sparrow?"

"No," Jack answered with a bewildered look.

Tia Dalma smiled, "I would look dere first. Fresh fruits are always good for a healt'y baby."

With that said, Tia Dalma walked away.

"Odd thing, that woman," Jack whispered when he reached his wife's side at the doorway.

"I agree," Katrina nodded, "But let's do as she says, Jack… I'm so hungry."

Jack gave a slow nod. He then took his wife's hand in his and led her back to their cabin.

"Oh! Look, Jack!" Katrina cried out in delight as they entered their room, "Tia Dalma was right!"

"What?" Jack asked in surprise as he immediately came alongside his desk to observe the bowl full of fruit for himself, "How did…? I mean we were just here and… But I swore I had eaten all…"

After a few more staggering words, Jack shut his mouth, completely dumbfounded at how on earth the once empty bowl had been filled to near overflowing with fresh fruit.

"Save those questions for Tia Dalma," Katrina told Jack as she took a seat in his desk chair, "I'm too hungry to help you answer them right now."

Without another word, Katrina took up an apple and began eating away. Though as grateful as she was to finally find food to settle her stomach, the peace didn't last long, for an abrupt yelp came from outside.

"Stay 'ere, love," Jack ordered to Katrina before bursting out of the cabin.

"Oi!" Jack called out, "What 'appened?"

"It's the water, captain," Pintel replied nervously from his left.

"What about the water?" Jack's brows knitted together as he approached the railing where Pintel and Ragetti had been fishing.

With no need of an answer from the pirates, Jack saw for himself what spooked them. The water seemed to be full of silvery-white phantoms, floating with the movement of the waves.

"What is this?" Jack heard Will ask aloud several feet away from him looking over the same side of the ship next to Elizabeth.

"Don't know," Jack shrugged.

"Jack?" came Katrina's voice from the open doors of their cabin.

Jack rushed over to the doorway where she stood and then escorted her back to where he had been standing.

"Downright macabre," Pintel stated.

"I wonder what would 'appen if ye dropped a cannonball on one of 'em," Ragetti considered out loud to his friend.

The two looked at each other sharing the same thought. Then grinning mischievously, Pintel ran over and grabbed a cannonball to test out Ragetti's hypothesis. However, as he turned around to make way back to the edge of the ship, Tia Dalma blocked him.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel said as he played off what he was about to do, dropping the cannonball to the deck.

Tia Dalma didn't react to Pintel, but simply turned away to take a stand at the railing with everyone else.

"Now what's this we're coming across?" Will asked as numerous small, wooden boats began to appear in their line of vision; each one containing one person and a lantern.

As those aboard the Pearl continue to watch the wooden boats float by, Elizabeth caught sight of one that carried her father.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried out at once, "Father! Father!"

"Elizabeth is that you?" Governor Swann asked in a very tranquil voice as he looked up at the Pearl.

"Yes, father!" Elizabeth replied with a shout before throwing a long line of rope in efforts to save him, "Take the line! Father! Take the line and we'll help you onto the ship!"

"It didn't work," Swann stated simply, not paying any attention to the line that had been thrown his way, "I tried to understand and stop Beckett, but it didn't work. I just don't understand."

Elizabeth hurried further along the Pearl's side as the boat traveled past the great ship in order to stay in contact with her father.

"Father! Please!" Elizabeth nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, "Come this way! You can return with us! Father!"

"I should have known better," Swann went on, "You were such a wonderful daughter, Elizabeth, so much like your mother. Shall I greet her for you when I see her?"

"Father! Wait, no!" Elizabeth cried out hysterically finally contemplating where her father was going, Will now holding her as she made a desperate attempt to go down to him, "Please! Father! Father!"

With the moving current, Governor Swann, like many of the other small boats, was gone. Elizabeth, feeling hopeless, turned to the only one she could ever lean on for anything – Will – and cried her heart out into his chest.

Tia Dalma shook her head sadly, "Dey should be in de care of Davy Jones. Dat was de duty he was charged wit' by de goddess Calypso… to ferry dose who died at sea to de ot'er side. And every ten years, he could come ashore to be wit' she who loved him truly. But he has become a monster."

"He wasn't always all tentacley?" Ragetti asked the gypsy, having taken what she had said as meaning only physical appearance.

"No, he was a man once," Tia Dalma said as she watched the last of the vast group of little boats pass by, "Poor, unfortunate souls… now dey must find deir own way."

----------

"Jack?" Katrina asked as they entered their cabin, "You don't think that my father…?"

Jack looked at Katrina, shook his head, and then gathered her in his arms, "No, love, I think your father is safe."

"But Jack," Katrina began quietly, a sob in her throat and tears gleaming in her eyes, "how can you be so sure? What if Beckett-"

"Shh," Jack said softly as he brought his forehead to hers, "Your father is a smart man and will continue to be so as long as he remains loyal to the English crown as he finishes up his term in helpin' with the negotiations with Spain."

Katrina gave a small nod, understanding Jack's logic.

"There's nothin' to fret, love," Jack whispered as he embraced Katrina, her head against his chest, "Least not any more now that we're together… savvy?"

"Mmmhmm," Katrina replied through tears, unable to help the flood emotion.

"Shh," Jack continued to whisper, "Everything's alright, love… I'm 'ere with you."


	36. Rock the Ship

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **I thank you all who have been reviewing so very, very, very much!!! Just to let you know… for obviously it is that time of year (again)… updates might become harder to write and post due to classes getting started. I hope you all will bear with me and continue to read and review!!! Your input is most helpful! Please let me know what you think of this little addition… as well as letting me know what ideas you'd like to see come about in this story… whether a small scene or a greater overall concept!!! Thank you again!!! Now read on!

**Chapter 36**

**Rock the Ship**

With the shocking loss of Elizabeth's father, and the frantic worry Katrina had for her own father, Jack found his mind reeling in thought that night. What kind of father would he be?

As he wrapped his arm tighter around his wife, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to fall down onto the swelling belly that pressed against his bare skin. Would his child think of him as a good father?

Jack's mind then began to recall memories of his past, memories of his youth, memories of the times he had spent with his own father. Yes, his father was a good man, but surely he could have been better.

Both good and bad memories came to the forefront of the pirate's mind. He immediately began taking note of what to do more of and what never ever to do. He may have loved his father, but Jack was now struck with a determination of being the best father he could.

Aside his father, Jack had learned many things from Katrina's father from when he had lived with them in Port Royal years ago. After all… what if they had a daughter?

Fear suddenly came over Jack at that thought. Though they had always referred to the baby with no gender, Jack had to admit he automatically leaned on the idea that it would be a boy, for Jack knew exactly what to do with a boy. But what would he do with a girl?

He certainly couldn't have her aboard the ship, it would be far too dangerous. Not to mention he didn't need to catch his crew and other men ogling their eyes all over her when she got older – especially if she took after her mother. And then marriage?

Jack scrunched up his face at this. There would be no way he would fall into the trap of forcing his daughter to marry someone she did not have a heart for. He could easily thank Governor Swann and Judge Banks for those lessons. But could he trust her judgment in a man? Could she –

A sudden light movement from near his stomach cut off his thoughts. Katrina quietly stirred; her head in the crook of his neck.

Jack looked over at his wife in her blue silk nightgown, the only one that still somewhat fitted her. She was a beautiful sight to behold… the soft, pale skin… the very dark, long, curly hair… the calm rise and fall of her –

There it was again: the sudden light movement against his bare stomach. And then again, a split second later, Katrina stirred a bit closer to him in her sleep.

Looking down across his body once again, all that Jack noticed was Katrina's body pressed against his. As he stared for a good moment or so, he saw his wife's small belly suddenly move – and he felt it against his flesh.

As Katrina stirred again her sleep, Jack carefully removed himself from his wife and scooted himself down the bed until he was facing her swollen belly. The moment he placed his hand gently on the blue silk, a tiny movement pushed against it.

"Bit of a spirited one, aren't ye?" Jack whispered to where his hand lay, "But I s'pose ye can't help that with parents like us."

Another soft bulge hit his palm.

"Don't worry, li'l one," Jack whispered, "Your father's here… and here to stay… I won't abandon you… ever."

Katrina stirred a bit and released a small moan before another small movement came from her abdomen.

Jack couldn't help but to grin before whispering solemnly, "Child o' a pirate you are… but… I hope you'll confront me if I e'er start becomin' a bad father. Make sure I don't leave you and your mum for too long. Tell me if I do somethin' that hurts you or your mum… or anything else stupid. Help me t' be a fun father. Please don't e'er be afraid t' come talk t' me 'bout anything."

As if in response to Jack's quiet conversation, Katrina's belly moved about greater than it had in that night's previous occurrences. Katrina stirred for several long minutes, a hand placed at a different location on her belly and another moan escaping her lips.

"I'll take that as an agreement," Jack whispered with a satisfied nod.

Before he could utter another quiet question to the unborn babe, Katrina began stirring again, a hand searching about the empty space next to her.

"Jack?" Katrina breathed sleepily, her eyes still closed, "Jack?"

"Best go take care o' your mum," Jack whispered to Katrina's belly as it gave a slight movement, "And I suggest you get some sleep so your dear mum can sleep, too."

Jack then moved back to his original laying position alongside his wife. Although one hand had rewrapped itself around her, the other remained on her belly. In time, the pirate captain finally fell asleep with endless ideas of how to be the best father for his child.

----------

"No water," Pintel moaned as he sat back to back with Gibbs on a barrel the following afternoon, "Why is all but the rum gone?"

Gibbs shook his head as he overturned his rum flask, "Rum's gone, too."

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before nightfall," Tia Dalma spoke up among the thirsty pirates, "I fear that we will sail on trackless seas, under starless skies, doomed to roam the reach between worlds… forever."

"With no water," Gibbs sighed unhappily, "forever looks to be arriving a mite soon."

As the pirates continued to wallow in the gloom of no water, Jack continued to study Sao Feng's charts that lay out on a table on the main deck.

Will soon came and tried rereading the mysterious phrase over Jack's shoulder, but quickly lost interest yet again. Then looking up at Barbossa, who seemed to be in an unusually cheerful mood, Will grumbled to himself, "Why doesn't he do something?"

The blacksmith then made his way back over to Jack who was now accompanied by Gibbs. After reading the phrase once again, Will shook his head.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs agreed with Will's reaction, "Sunrises don't set."

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," Will added.

"Over the edge," Gibbs mocked the phrase upon the chart, "Drivin' me bloody well over the edge."

As Gibbs and Will left Jack to himself once again, the pirate captain turned a few of the circular charts until another phrase appeared.

"Up is down," Jack read the phrase aloud, "That's maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

As Jack's mind busily tried to understand what was meant by the phrase, his eye caught a rendering of a ship near the phrase. Jack took a closer look at the drawing and then turned the chart around to get a different angle of the same thing. Suddenly the understanding of both phrases dawned on Jack.

"Not sun-set," Jack stood up at once, "Sun-down. And rise… up!"

Without a second to lose, Jack ran into his cabin where Katrina sat at his desk reading a book.

"I've figured it out, love!" Jack cried urgently when he appeared at her side, taking the book out of her hands, "Come with me. I need ye to help me."

"Help you do what, Jack?" Katrina asked as she was pulled out of the chair and escorted out onto the deck.

"We need to flip the ship over," Jack turned to her as they stopped at the table covered with Sao Feng's charts.

"What?" Katrina asked, incredulous.

"Look," Jack said pointing at the two phrases and the drawing of a ship.

Katrina read through the phrases a couple of times while eyeing the drawing in between.

"That's the only way we can get back to the real world, darlin'," Jack explained.

Not liking the idea of what was needed to be done, but still very much in agreement upon doing so in order to return, Katrina looked back up at Jack read to do whatever he said.

"Do ye trust me, love?" Jack quickly asked.

"Yes, of course, Jack," Katrina nodded.

"Then follow my lead."

Jack took off running, his hand pointing somewhere off the port side of the ship.

"Over there!" Sparrow shouted, causing everyone to follow him onto that side of the ship, "What's that? I don't know! What do you think?"

"Where?" Gibbs asked, feeling lost that he could see what Jack could see.

"No, Jack!" Katrina suddenly cried from where she stood next to him, her finger pointing to the opposite horizon, "Over there! Something moved over there!"

"It did?" Jack asked as he sprinted with Katrina to the starboard side of the ship, the others running after them.

"Nope, not 'ere," Jack said by the time everyone had a spot at the railing before turning back around, "Oh, but look, Katrina! I think it's back over 'ere!

Jack and Katrina then ran back to the other side of the ship.

"I don't see nothin'," Pintel whined as he jogged back over to see what Jack and Katrina were pointing at.

By the time Jack and Katrina ran back to the starboard side of the ship, Elizabeth, who had been lost in her own thoughts near the steps of the helm, seemed to have finally noticed their odd behavior and joined the other crewmembers.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she reached the railing next to Jack.

"It's not 'ere!" Jack answered before taking Katrina's hand and helping her run back to the other side of the ship.

As Barbossa watched Jack and Katrina run like mad back and forth, the pirates following after them, curiosity got a hold of him. And so, he approached the charts at the table in search of comprehending what would cause Jack and Katrina to act in such a way.

"He's rockin' the ship," Pintel spoke again as he stopped and took notice of the Pearl rocking to a bit of an extreme one way and then back the other way.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs corrected as he ran with the group past the pirate.

Barbossa, having gathered perfect understanding of Jack and Katrina's crazy game, began shouting, "Aye, he's on to it! All hands together! Time it with the swell!"

Barbossa then ran to the opening of where the stairs led to the lower levels and yelled to those below, "Loose the cannon! Unstow the cargo! Let it shift!"

Pintel walked over and took a look at the charts as Barbossa called his orders, those on deck still running back and forth.

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel cried out again, as he looked up from the charts at Jack with understanding.

Before Pintel could say another word, Ragetti appeared at his side with a bundle of rope, apparently he had also read the charts.

"We tie each other to the mast," Ragetti explained the reason for the rope, "upside down, so we'll be right side up when the boat flips!"

Pintel looked at Ragetti for a moment unable to follow his friend's thought process. However, also not having a reason come to mind to counteract the idea, Pintel easily gave in, leading the way to the mast.

After a few more runs across the deck, Barbossa and freed cargo below having now joined the momentum, the Pearl began to tilt dangerously ever-so-nearly at a vertical angle one way before swinging back and doing the same in the other way.

As the crew did their best in keeping up with the dangerous swaying of the ship as they ran back and forth, Jack took extra precaution of Katrina; helping her reach the railing with everyone else.

Finally, after all the hard work, the Pearl rocked to such an extreme that it's motion didn't stop at the vertical but carried through until those aboard the ship were seeing nothing but water. Jack held Katrina up against the Pearl's rail as she clung to him for dear life, water rushing towards them ready to swallow them up. And then, within seconds, what was once floating above the water was submerged below it.


	37. Shoot

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoy this addition! Let me know what you think of it… for I truly appreciate the reviews!!!

**Chapter 37**

**Shoot**

Holding onto the Pearl with all their might as pieces of cargo floated about, those aboard the Pearl suddenly saw a green flash of light. A moment later the calm water that had swallowed the Black Pearl whole swiftly began to diminish as the Pearl was somehow thrust in the direction its masts pointed towards. After a bombardment of torrents, the Pearl splashed through to the real world. Everyone was back, and the Pearl was once again floating as it always had with the sky above as it rode the sea.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs cried out after taking in fresh air, "We're back!"

Pintel and Ragetti, though had their point proven of the need to be tied upside down to the mast while they were underwater, were no longer right-side up… again.

"This was your idea," Pintel accused the other pirate, "And the fact that I went along does not make you any less stupid."

"Well, it don't make you no more smart, neither," Ragetti argumentatively pointed out.

"You alright, love?" Jack asked Katrina, ignoring the bickering of the two pirates tied to the mast.

"Yes," Katrina breathed shakily, "Yes, I believe so."

Jack carefully stepped back from the railing and helped lead his wife towards the open area of the deck while Ragetti and Pintel struggled to untie themselves.

"Ye sure, darlin'?"

"Yes," Katrina smiled at him before a sudden thought entered her mind, "You're free, Jack! The debt was settled and you're still alive!"

Jack quickly down at his hand where once lay the black spot before he had gone down with the Kraken.

"You're right, Katrina!" Jack laughed, "No mark! No worries!"

As Jack gave Katrina a hug, Katrina caught sight of the scenery behind him.

"Look, Jack," Katrina said as she pulled out of his embrace and gestured to the other side of the ship, "It's a sunrise!"

Katrina seemed to grasp everyone else's attention by the little announcement to Jack, for they all turned to see what she was seeing, gathering close together. After a peaceful moment of admiration, everyone turned away and instead looked upon each other, grinning happily at having made the journey.

But, those happy grins only lasted a moment as well before everyone at once pulled out pistols and pointed them at each other.

Barbossa's pistol was aimed at Jack along with Elizabeth's. Jack's pistol was aimed at Will, while Will's was aimed at Barbossa along with Gibbs'.

Realizing she didn't have a pistol on her, Katrina looked around in search of one. She caught sight of Cotton watching the group in confusion. Without giving him a warning, Katrina swiftly took one of his guns.

"Don't you dare," Katrina said between clenched teeth as her right hand pressed the pistol underneath Elizabeth's jawbone.

"Katrina, how could you?" Will called out in shock.

"That's simple," Katrina said as she reached around Elizabeth to grab Gibbs' other pistol out of his belt like she did to Cotton, "She killed my husband."

Barbossa, who had been snickering at enjoying the scene of Katrina threatening Elizabeth, stopped at once when he saw her switch her right hand to aim at him while the left hand with Gibbs' pistol replaced that which was aimed at Elizabeth.

"What was that, Barbossa?" Jack jeered at the pirate standing next to him, "Somethin' 'bout 'ow ye shouldn't upset a pregnant woman?"

Barbossa replied with a sarcastic grin.

"But Jack's alive now, Katrina," Will protested her reasoning for aiming at Elizabeth.

"Fine," Katrina sighed, "Then my answer is this… pirate."

"That's me girl!" Jack cheered.

In a flash, Will pulled out a second pistol and aimed it at Jack at the same time Barbossa aimed his second gun at him. Jack in turn pulled out his second pistol and aimed it at Barbossa, but quickly changed his aim to Elizabeth as she pulled her second pistol and aimed it at Katrina.

"How could ye, love?" Jack pressed Elizabeth, "She's carryin' my child."

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she tried not to look into the pirate's eyes.

"Not t' mention that ye know after doin' it once, love, ye can't live wi' the guilt o' killin' someone else again."

"But you can?" came Will as he changed his aim from Barbossa so that both pistols were pointed at Jack.

"Aye, I like your thinkin', boy," Barbossa chuckled before Jack could get a word in. Barbossa then moved his hand so that both of his pistols aimed at Jack.

"But I don't like yours," Will remarked as he brought one of the pistols to aim back at Barbossa.

In return, Barbossa aimed a pistol back at Will.

Silent came about the group as they stared around at each other, changing position of their guns here and there as they felt needed to do so. Tia Dalma watched from afar, rolling her eyes at the group's behavior.

"All right, then," Barbossa spoke up after a while, bringing his focus onto Jack, "The Brethren Court is a-gathrin' at Shipwreck Cove. Jack, you and I be goin' there, and there's no arguin' the point."

"I is arguin' the point," Jack protested, "If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm a-pointin' me ship the other a-way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett," Elizabeth jumped in, "And you're a pirate."

After saying this, Elizabeth removed the pistol she had aimed at Katrina so that both guns were before Jack. In reaction, Jack took the pistol that aimed at Will over so that it aimed straight in front of him at Elizabeth.

Will, in reaction to this, cocked the pistol that aimed at Jack, "Fight or not, you're not running."

Jack immediately aimed a gun back at Will with Katrina doing the same by switching her aim from Elizabeth.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, 'til there's none left but you," Barbossa warned Jack.

"Then I'll be the last," Jack said happily with an arrogant smirk, "I like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"I beg your pardon?" Katrina spoke up angrily as she narrowed her eyes on Jack.

Barbossa rolled his eyes at Jack, "Then you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plans?"

"Still workin' on it," Jack confessed, causing Katrina's brows to rise as she continued to look across the opening of the group at him, "But I'm not going back to the locker, Barbossa. You can count on that."

Then, without giving a second thought, Jack cocked and fired his pistol at Barbossa. The small action from Jack caused everyone in the group to fire their pistols.

Will fired his pistols aimed at Jack and Barbossa. Jack in turn fired his last pistol at Will. Elizabeth fired her pistols at Jack and Barbossa. Gibbs fired at Barbossa. Katrina fired her guns at Will and Barbossa. Barbossa fired at Jack and Will.

Though the group all fired at once, no gun worked. The pistols only made a clicking sound.

Gibbs looked down the barrel of his gun, "Wet powder."

With a great sigh, put away their weapons.

"So for now we're in this together," Will began addressing the group, "Right now, we need water."

The group agreed and Barbossa pulled out the charts onto the deck.

"The charts show an island nearby," Will spotted quickly, "There. With a freshwater spring. We can resupply, and then get on with shooting each other."

Jack and Barbossa looked at each other before grinning with agreement.

----------

"That was very risky out there, love," Jack said strongly to Katrina as he shut their cabin door behind them, "I don't want to see ye doin' somethin' like that again."

"Oh, come on, Jack!" Katrina huffed, "You knew as well as I did that the guns wouldn't work after being in the water! You knew we weren't in any real danger!"

"That's not the point, darlin'!" Jack snapped back as he stepped up to her, "Ye shouldn't be out there fightin'… out there tryin' to…"

"Defend you?" Katrina finished for him, "Why not? I love you? I've missed you! I don't want to lose you again!"

"But, love!" Jack interrupted, grasping her shoulders, "Things are different now!"

Before Katrina could lash out a retort, Jack placed his right hand on her abdomen.

"That's not fair, Jack," Katrina choked.

"I don't care if it's not fair, love, it's what's real and true," Jack replied back calmly, "It's my job to protect ye both… not your job to protect me."

Katrina rolled her eyes unhappily, "Fine."

"Thank ye, love," Jack smiled before wrapping her up in a hug.

"I know, I know," Katrina sighed into his shoulder.

Jack chuckled at his wife as his eyes wandered their room.

"Not good," mumbled Jack after having a good moment to observe the mess of the room.

"What?" Katrina asked as she pulled away from him to see what he was looking at.

Their bed was at an odd angle, the sheets, cover, and pillows scattered on the floor. Katrina's dresser was on an edge leaning against the wall, missing some drawers. Her vanity was flipped over, the mirror broken. Jack's armoire was lying on its side, one of its doors hanging by a hinge. His desk had also toppled over, wet stray papers, maps, charts, quills, and spilled ink covered the surrounding floor with the fallen books from the built-in bookshelves.

"Well," Katrina tried to laugh off the state of their room as she turned back to Jack, "We did need to turn over the Pearl in order to return."

"I know," Jack breathed out, cringing at the fact that the room needed to be put back together, "Let me go grab some o' the lads t' help me clean this up."

"I'll go ahead and start gathering the clothes and books while you-"

"No," Jack interjected suddenly as he took up Katrina's hands in his and lead her to the window seat, "I want you to do absolutely nothing but sit here and watch us."

"But Jack, I can easily…"

"No," Jack stopped his wife again as she took a seat, "I want you to sit here, relax, and just enjoy the view as we come closer to that island. Savvy?"

"But Jack," Katrina whined, "I'm not all that big. I can still move about. I'm perfectly-"

"Look, love," Jack brushed back her dark hair, "I haven't been able t' care for you or our baby during the time I was in the locker. Please, darlin', I don't want anythin' t' happen t' either o' you. Just remain 'ere and relax."

Katrina opened her mouth again to argue.

"For me?" Jack beat her in speaking, "And the baby?"

Katrina crossed her arms in disagreement, but obligingly answered, "Yes, Jack, for you and the baby."


	38. Mutiny

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **I've updated already??? Uh… yes, actually… I have… uh… surprise! Anyhow… read on and please, please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you to all of my beloved reviewers!!!

**Chapter 38**

**Mutiny**

By the time the Pearl had reached the island, the Sparrows' cabin was more or less back to normal. With the doors wide open, the men finishing off in cleaning up the glass and other broken pieces that covered the floor, Barbossa invited himself in.

"Oh, good!" Jack greeted Barbossa, looking up from placing books back on his shelves, "You can go ahead and lead the shore party. I'll stay with the ship."

"I'll not be leavin' _my_ ship in your command," Barbossa sneered.

"And he'll not be leaving his ship in your command," Will appeared before Jack could argue back. "Here's an idea. You both go, and leave the ship in _my _command."

Jack and Barbossa exchanged appalled looks, thinking the same thing.

"Temporarily," Will added, "All right?"

With a heavy sigh, both pirates agreed to Will's suggestion.

-----------

Moments later, Jack, Barbossa, and some of the crew rowed out to the island. Katrina, Elizabeth, Will, Tia Dalma, Tai Huang, and the rest of the crew remained aboard the Pearl.

"Criminy!" Pintel gasped as he hopped out of the longboat with the others when they reached the beach.

The pirates walked cautiously over to what may have looked like a beached whale from a distance. However, as they came ever closer, they realized that it was the Kraken.

Taking up a nearby twig, Pintel poked the giant beast.

"Careful!" Ragetti warned.

Pintel looked right at the sea monster's eye, "Ahh, not so tough now, are ye? Stupid fish! Serves ye right!"

"Hello!" Ragetti thought aloud happily, "I bet folk would pay a shilling t' see this! And a second shilling for sketch of 'em sitting atop!"

"Kraken slayers!" Pintel cheered happily in thought, "We could carve mini'ture Krakens out of coconut and sell those, too! We could give 'em a slice as a souvenir!"

Ignoring the pirates' chatter, Jack looked over the beast with a sad admiration.

"Still thinking of runnin', Jack?" Barbossa's voice came from behind him, "Think you can outrun the world? The problem of bein' the last of anything… by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back," Jack replied as he turned to the pirate, "We're livin' proof mate."

"Aye," Barbossa acknowledged, "but that's a gamble with long odds, ain't it? There's no guarantee of comin' back. But passin' on – that's dead certain."

Jack didn't know what to say of this.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa sighed.

"It's still the same size," Jack corrected, "There's just less in it."

Jack took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do, though he didn't fully like the idea.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack gave in to Barbossa.

"Our only hope," Barbossa nodded.

"That's sad commentary, in and of itself."

Barbossa didn't say anything more as he walked away into the tropical foliage of the island in search of the natural spring. Jack and the other pirates followed after him.

Marty was the first to find the pool of water. However, as he came very close to it, he cried out in horror as he noticed a dead body within it.

"Poisoned," Barbossa proclaimed after tasting and spitting out the water, "Fouled by the body."

Pintel bravely turned over the body, and Barbossa was shocked to find that it was the same man that Sao Feng had threatened to kill. The man was actually a spy from the East India Trading Company.

As Barbossa's mind turned in deep thought at what may be playing out against the pirating world, a yell of panic came from the shoreline. Jack, Barbossa, and the others ran to Ragetti, who had been yelling. The pirate's hand was extended behind him, his finger pointing at another ship alongside the Black Pearl.

Before the men could do anything or say anything, numerous loud clicking sounds came from behind them. The pirates turned around only to find Tai Huang and his men with their pistols aimed at them.

----------

In no time at all, Jack, Barbossa, and the other pirates were escorted back onto the Pearl by Tai Huang and his men. As they arrived on the deck of the great black ship, Jack noticed that the pirates loyal to him and Barbossa had been chained up. Suddenly Jack's heart skipped a beat… where was Katrina?

Looking to the far left of the chained pirates, Jack began to feel rage run through his veins. There she was, with Elizabeth, each of them with their wrists clasped in irons, a guard posted on either side of them and between them. Apparently the women were putting up a fight. On Katrina's right, that pirate's left eye was swelling up, while the guard at Elizabeth's right side seemed to be suffering from badly cut lip.

"I said, free us at once!" Katrina shouted as she swung her chained fists back before punching the guard to her left square in the nose. As the guard folded over in pain, blood spewing from his nose, Katrina kicked him in the stomach, "Free us, now!"

"Spirited one, isn't she?" Barbossa chuckled with amusement to Jack as they watched.

"You've no idea," Jack said flatly before his eye caught the abrupt movement of the guard to the right of Katrina.

In a flash, Jack yanked away from his escorts, pulled out his sword, and jumped between Katrina and the pirate at her right side.

"Don't ye lay a bloody finger on me girl, mate!" Jack said indignantly at the Chinese pirate.

In response to Jack's actions, several others of Tai Huang's men rounded on Jack as he continued to defend his wife.

"Sao Feng," Barbossa spoke up having spotted the pirate lord, "You showing up here. 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

Jack looked up from the crowd of Chinese pirates up at Sao Feng approaching Barbossa.

"Fortune smiles upon those prepared to meet its gaze," Sao Feng said to Barbossa before walking over to Jack, "Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult, once."

Jack lowered his sword, prepared for talk. However, to his surprise, Sao Feng punched him in the face.

"Jack!" Katrina cried as she caught her husband as he lost his balance.

Within a second Jack had regained his stance and said somewhat playfully with great hope, "So now we can call it square."

"Hardly," Sao Feng replied.

Before Jack could retort, Will appeared from the lower decks of the ship. Immediately he caught sight of Elizabeth in shackles before looking over towards Jack to find Katrina in the same condition.

"The women were not part of the bargain!" Will declared as he came up to Sao Feng, "Release them!"

"And what bargain be that?" Jack asked bitterly, his sword up at Will's neck as the blacksmith tried to pass him and Katrina to get to Elizabeth.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng interrupted as he ordered aloud to his crew, "Release the women."

"Captain Turner?" Jack questioned furiously, the sword now pressed deeper against Will's skin.

"Aye," came Gibbs from the chained pirates, "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

Jack slowly began to circle around Will, the sword still angrily aimed at his neck.

"Your bonnie lass o'er there kills me, leaves me t' the Kraken," Jack began with an odd calm to his angry voice, "You decide t' take my position as husband while on a voyage to bring me from Davy Jones' locker. You love on my wife… even darin' t' lay your lips on hers! And now? Ye make a bargain t' take me ship and 'ave my wife chained up in shackles in the process!"

"Jack, you need to understand…" Will tried to explain.

"I need t' understand somethin'?" Jack mocked Will before saying seriously, "I think you're the one that need be understandin' soemthin', whelp! After all I've done for ye… after all Katrina's done for ye… and this what we get in the end?"

Will kept his mouth shut, his head held up high.

"Know 'ow many times I could've killed ye?"

"Jack, wait! No!" Elizabeth, free of the shackles, came running to the pirate's side.

Katrina, finally free as well, placed her hands on Jack's freed arm, "Jack, it's not worth it. Let him go."

Jack narrowed his eyes on Will for a long moment before stepping back and sheathing his cutlass.

"It's always the quiet ones," Jack mumbled to Katrina as he took her hand in his and led her a few steps further away from Will.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth spoke up to Will.

"It was my burden to bear," Will said simply, repeating the answer she had given him.

Elizabeth didn't say another word as she, too, walked away from Will.

"The only way a pirate can make a profit these days is by betraying other pirates," Barbossa recalled what Sao Feng had told him back in Singapore.

"I can live with that," Sao Feng replied plainly.

"But you've no acrimony toward mutineers?" Jack asked the Chinese pirate lord.

"He did not mutiny against _me_, did he?" Sao Feng smirked.

"I need the Pearl," Will explained, "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Swiftly Katrina pulled out the dagger from under her dress and attempted to charge at Will, "You said that if there was any way to bring Jack back-!"

"Oi! Love!" Jack held her back, "It's not worth it, remember?"

Katrina yelled with great fury as Jack took the dagger out of her hand. Then after a fleeting moment of thought, Jack pointed a finger at Will as he said aloud, "He needs the Pearl." Jack then pointed over at Elizabeth, "And you felt guilty." The pirate captain then looked at Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court… didn't anyone come to save me just because they missed me? That is, aside Katrina?"

Of those onboard, only Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey raised their hands.

Jack gave a curt nod, took Katrina's hand in his again, and led her over to the group with the raised hands.

"I'm standin' over there with them," Jack explained as he passed by Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Sao Feng pulled Sparrow by the arm as he nearly passed by, "But there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

Katrina looked up at Jack with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack said as he struggled to break away from the pirate lord.

"Here is our chance to find out," Sao Feng grinned as he gestured beyond the Pearl.

"Jack…" Katrina whined nervously as she clung to her husband's shirt.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight before them. It was Beckett's ship, the Endeavour.


	39. To The Endeavour

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Alrighty… new chapter is up… please, please, please review! I really want to know what you all think of this latest addition! Plus… if you're interested and have the chance… please read and REVIEW my **Katrina Drabbles**… I want to make sure I'm still doing well in those writings and headed in the right direction… are my readers enjoying both this story and the drabbles? I'd love to know! Thank you!

**Chapter 39**

**To The Endeavour**

"No! No! Please, no!" Katrina cried as the soldiers from the Endeavour grabbed Sparrow to escort him to their ship.

"No!" Katrina cried again as she tried to push some of the men out of the way.

"Katrina," Jack said as calmly as he could, "Don't worry, love, this'll be a short meeting. I'll be back soon."

"Jack, no!" Katrina whined as she stepped in front of him, causing him and the soldiers to come to a momentary stop, "I can't lose you again! Please don't let them take you away!"

"I know, darlin'," Jack sighed, "But just try t' trust me. I'll come back."

Not letting her speak further, the soldiers struggled past her with Jack.

"Will!" Katrina turned to the blacksmith, "How could you?"

Will didn't answer, his face looking a bit lost.

"Stop them, Will! Barbossa! Someone do something! Don't let them take my husband away from me again!"

Will and Barbossa did nothing, however. Seeing that Will was being passive, Elizabeth stormed over to the soldiers and began wrestling the arm of one of them that held Jack.

"Leave her husband alone!" Elizabeth yelled to the soldier.

As she continued to try and fight, the soldier merely pushed her back with just enough force to cause her to fall to the ground.

"M'ladies, I'll be back soon," Jack tried to say over his shoulder as Katrina helped Elizabeth up, "Please don't do anythin' stupid that'll make matters worse. Just trust in me."

No longer having a choice as she watched the men carry her husband across the board onto the Endeavour, Katrina rushed over to Will.

"How could you do this?" Katrina nearly screamed as she shoved Will in the chest, "How could bring about a mutiny on my husband? Take his ship? And now send him to Beckett?"

Will backed off a few steps, "It wasn't supposed to work out like this."

Elizabeth, standing again, crossed her arms as she glared at Will.

"It wasn't supposed to work out like this?" Katrina exploded a second before slapping Will across the face without warning, "Then how was it supposed to work?"

Will gradually stood upright again from the pain of his cheek, "I was simply to gain control of the Pearl so I can save my father."

"Oh, that's all?" Katrina spat sarcastically, fire lighting up in her eyes as she went on yelling at Will with all her might, "Didn't take into consideration all who you were involving in your _personal_ plan, did you?! Do you know what you just did?! Didn't you realize there were only certain people you could trust?! And certain people you could not trust?! You've made a grave mistake, William Turner! And you've involved my husband into the middle of it! Didn't you realize that there were also those of us who have always been on your side, who are always willing to help you, always there to take care of you when you're in need, if only you were willing to open up and-"

A sudden pain shot through Katrina's stomach, and she immediately doubled over herself, unable to finish her bitter argument.

"Katrina?" Elizabeth came running to her side, seeing that her friend had a hand on her swollen belly, "Katrina, are you alright? Katrina?"

Katrina tried to answer, but found it nearly impossible as she had choked herself up with an abrupt overflowing of tears from a mixture of pain and fear.

"Let's go down to Tia Dalma," Elizabeth said gently as she helped Katrina to the stairway that led to the lower deck, "I'm sure she can help you."

Katrina gave a small nod as she leaned into Elizabeth before heading to the stairs.

"Look what you've done," Barbossa accused Will once the women had gone below.

"It's not my fault," Will defended himself weakly before looking to Sao Feng, "You betrayed me!"

----------

"Remarkable," Lord Beckett considered aloud looking out the window at the Pearl once the guards had left Jack in his quarters, "When last I saw that ship, it was on fire and sinking beneath the waves. I fully expected that to be the last I saw of it."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream," Jack replied nonchalant as he snuck about the cabin, peeking into boxes and cabinets, "That's how I get by."

"You can stop searching, Jack," Beckett said as his eyes continued to look at the Pearl, "It's not here."

Jack replaced the lid of a jar and turned towards the man at the window as he asked offhandedly, "'It' being what?"

Beckett slowly turned around to eye Jack knowingly, Understand what it is a man wants and no amount of knavery and machination makes him any less predictable."

Jack's brows came together in confusion.

"The heart of Davy Jones," Beckett replied as he rolled at eyes at Jack's clueless look, "It's not here. It's safely ensconced aboard the Flying Dutchman and therefore unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"By my reckoning," Jack remarked, "that account's been settled."

"By your death," Beckett nodded, "And yet, here you are."

"Yes, here I am," Jack acknowledged, "Painfully aware I am, in fact. Why am I?"

Walking over to his desk, Beckett took Jack's compass into his hands, "You've brought me this. I owe you a pardon and a commission."

Jack looked hard at Beckett, the thoughts of the known bargain Elizabeth had informed him a while back with the document coming into his mind. This was not something he wanted.

"So I am offering you a job," Beckett spoke up again, "In the employ of the East India Trading Company. Working for me."

Jack gave a small grin and shook his head, "We've been down that road before, haven't we? And we both know how you get when your advances are spurned." At this, Jack held up his wrist that contained the burned mark for being a pirate.

"I had contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf," Beckett growled angrily, "You chose to liberate it."

"People aren't cargo, mate," Jack replied gravely.

"You haven't changed," Beckett sneered, "Our business is concluded. Enjoy the gallows."

"I've been," Jack commented dismissively, "Once you're taken in the view, there's not much else to it."

There was a moment of silence before Jack continued with much more serious tone, "But the fact is, I _have_ changed."

"You mean you got married," Beckett said flatly as he leaned against his desk before Jack could continue speaking.

Jack didn't say a word as he narrowed his eyes on Beckett.

"I was informed that, that," Lord Beckett said looking at Jack as he pointed to the window he was previous looking out of, "is the Katrina Banks… oh, my apologies… Katrina Sparrow… the same person recorded in the Letters of Marque for an order of her arrest along with Mr. Turner and Ms. Swann for helping you escape the gallows."

Jack still did not speak, waiting for the catch.

"And I just happened to notice," Beckett smirked, "as I watched my men take hold of you, that she seems to be with child."

Jack's right hand, though down at his side, began to tighten into a fist.

"Is it true that this fine woman of nobility is carrying the child of a notorious pirate?"

"What do ye want, Beckett?" Jack managed to ask between clenched teeth.

Beckett lifted his chin arrogantly, "I want a stop to all pirates… including unborn pirates."

Jack's mind raced frantically for a way out of Beckett's murderous plan.

"Before ye give me the details o' what all ye plan t' do to accomplish such a goal," Jack began coolly, "Allow me to entertain you for a moment with a counterproposal."

Jack then pulled out a small coin, a piece of eight, and presented it before the lord, "The Brethren Court."

"I am already aware of the Brethren Court and that it is meeting," scoffed Beckett as he folded his arms.

"But you don't know where, do you?" Jack pointed out, "I do."

Jack then flipped the coin and Beckett watched as it fell and spun on his desk.

"That's the offer on the table," Jack explained, "You square things with Jones on my behalf, assure me of my freedom, my wife's freedom, and our child's freedom… and in exchange I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove and deliver up all the Pirate Lords on a silver platter."

----------

As Will and Sao Feng argued, more men, following Mercer, came aboard the Pearl.

Sao Feng abruptly stopped arguing with Will to observe Beckett's men taking over the ship.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng announced to Mercer, unsure of what was going on.

"Company ship, company crew," Mercer leered before climbing up to the helm.

"You agreed," Will yelled to Sao Feng, "The Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao Feng shrugged before hinting as his men behind the blacksmith.

Within a second, Will was knocked down onto the deck, his hand pulled together into shackles.

As Will was hauled to the side, Sao Feng called up angrily to Mercer, "Lord Beckett agreed… the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was," Mercer repeated Feng's own words back to him, "Lord Beckett wouldn't give up the one ship as might prove a match for the Dutchman, would he?"

"Shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa whispered to Sao Feng as he approached the pirate, the two looking at Beckett's men taking over the wheel, "Of course, honor's a hard thing to come by, nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side," Sao Feng replied tartly, "Leaving it for the winning side… that's just good business."

"The losing side, says you," Barbossa noted.

"They have the Dutchman," Sao Feng pointed out, "And what do the Brethren have?"

At this moment, Elizabeth appeared from below. Seeing that situations had worsened, she kept to herself alongside the opposite side of the ship.

"We have… Calypso," Barbossa answered the Chinese pirate lord.

Sao Feng looked to Barbossa with wide eyes before scanning about the deck and taking notice of Elizabeth. Barbossa caught Sao Feng's gaze.

"Calypso," Sao Feng tried to wave off, "An old legend."

"No," Barbossa corrected, "The goddess herself, bound in human form… fury or favor, you not be knowing but when the mood strikes her, and its her favor she bestows upon a lucky sailor… well, you've heard – legendary."

Sao Feng merely nodded.

"There was a time when the seas be untamed, the world a rougher place, and a sailor made his own fate," Barbossa went on whispering, "I aim t' bring it back. And for that, I need the Brethren Court. All the Court."

"What are you proposing?" Sao Feng whispered back.

"What be you acceptin'?" Barbossa countered.

Sao Feng looked over at Elizabeth, "The girl."

"We give you Elizabeth in exchange for helping us escape?" Will spoke up suddenly from behind the men, having been listening to their conversation.

"No," Barbossa replied, faking his concern for Elizabeth, "No. Out of the question."

"It was not a question," Sao Feng disputed.

"Done," Elizabeth appeared, also apparently having heard the conversation.

"What?" Will jumped, "No! Not done!"

Elizabeth turned to Will, consumed with anger, "You've put us in these straits. If this frees us, then… done."

"No!" Will cried out as he struggled against Feng's men to get closer to Elizabeth.

"My choice," Elizabeth stated frankly, "My choice alone."

"Elizabeth," Will pleaded, "They are pirates."

Giving Will a disdainful expression as she looked him up and down, Elizabeth replied coldly, "I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates… especially pirates like _you_."

"I am pleased…" Sao Feng began as he extended his hand out to escort her to his ship, but Elizabeth wrenched her hand away from him. "My apologies. I know I must earn your favor."

"That's right," Elizabeth said as she straightened herself, "You do."

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked the pirate lord.

"Agreed," Sao Feng shook hands and smiled.

Then turning to one his men, Sao Feng ordered that those originally on the Pearl remain so and fight off the East India Trading Company so that Barbossa and Jack may have their ship again.


	40. Traitor

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **I hope you will forgive me for long wait for an update… still don't have internet connection at my new place… and apparently the school has been having some issues, too… gotta love technology… _**anyhow… please read on and let me know what you think!!! Totally open to suggestions for things you may want to occur… written about… between Jack and Katrina while the Pearl sails to the Brethren Court… I got my ideas… but I was couldn't help myself in asking out of curiosity to my loyal readers… let me know!**_

**Chapter 40**

**Traitor**

"You can have Barbossa," Jack continued to explain his terms of agreement, "The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner. Especially Turner."

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asked thoughtfully.

Thinking back to how Elizabeth had turned on Will and had actually tried to save him from the soldiers to help Katrina came to this conclusion, "The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Do we have an accord?"

"Jack," Beckett began not ready to shake hands, "remember I have this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want."

"Points to what you want most," Jack corrected, "And that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"No?" Beckett asked, slightly confused, "Then what is, Jack?"

"Me," Jack answered plainly, "Dead."

Beckett eyed the pirate with uncertainty. Jack, noticing this, handed his compass back to the lord. As Beckett opened the compass, the arrow, to his disappointment, pointed directly at Sparrow. Jack moved a bit over to one side the room and the needle of the compass followed him. Angry at how Jack knew this, that the compass would be of no use to him, Beckett threw it back at the pirate.

"It occurs," Beckett said with great thought, "if I got what I wanted most, then wouldn't what I wanted second most become the thing I wanted most?"

Jack held his ground as Beckett took a large step closer to him, "With you dead, I can find… Shipwreck Cove, was it? On my own. Cut out the middleman, as it were… literally."

Jack took an unwanted step back, retreating from Beckett, his mind racing as he spoke composedly, "Then you'll arrive at the cove, find it's a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and you'll be wishing, wishing, if only there was someone inside to ensure the pirates came outside."

"And you can accomplish this?"

Jack gave his infamous grin, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. Do we have an accord?"

As Beckett took his time in deciding whether to accept Sparrow's offer or not, an explosion from outside caused the ship to rock. Jack took advantage of Beckett losing his balance and shook the man's hand declaring, "Done!" He then grabbed the rest of his belongings from the desk and rushed outside the cabin.

Once outside, Jack found himself among a battle. The Empress was sailing away to his far left, the Pearl on his right, firing cannons at the Endeavour, looked to be prepared to be sailing away.

Not wanting his ship to leave without him, Jack hurriedly searched around for something to help get back to the Pearl.

By the time Beckett had caught up to him, the pirate had set up a contraption, with the help of a cannon, to launch over to the Pearl.

"You're mad!" Beckett cried as he saw Jack about to light the fuse of the cannon.

"Thank goodness for that," Jack remarked, "Or else this would never work."

Without another word, Jack lit the fuse. The cannonball shot out at the Endeavour's main mast while Jack swung on a rope attached to it over the blue waters to his ship.

Landing completely unhurt, and posing in a rather relaxed manner above the helm, Jack looked down at those on deck with shocked expressions.

"And that," Jack informed loudly to all looking at him, "was without even a single drop o' rum!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as Jack made his way down to the main deck.

"Where's Katrina?" Jack asked once on the main deck, looking about the group of pirates.

Hearing this, many of the men dispersed back to their duties. Gibbs, however, took it upon himself to answer Sparrow.

"She's down below wi' Tia Dalma, Jack," Gibbs told the pirate captain timidly, "She… and… or… the baby… fell ill."

"What?" Jack gasped in alarm, "How…? What happened?"

"Him," Barbossa answered Jack as he pointed at Will.

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked Barbossa as he glared at Will.

"Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs told the story to Jack, "was angry wi' Will… began yellin' at him for betrayin' you… and well…"

"Well what?" Jack growled impatiently.

"A pain in her stomach came out o' nowhere, captain," Gibbs tried to explain, "Elizabeth came t' her immediately and helped her… took her down t' see Tia Dalma… Tia Dalma says that she's doing just fine, sir."

"Well, I hope you're 'appy wi' yourself, Mr. Turner," Jack spat at Will as he stepped close to him, his sword pressed at the blacksmith's neck, "If I go down to Tia Dalma and find that anything, and I mean _anything_, 'as 'appened t' either me beloved Katrina or to our child… I swear on pain o' death… you won't live long enough t' save your father!"

With that, Jack sheathed his sword and ran towards the steps to go down below.

----------

"Enter," Tia Dalma's voice called after Jack had knocked on the cabin door.

As Jack entered the room, his heart immediately sank at the sight of Katrina lying on one of the small beds.

"Oh, Katrina!" Jack exhaled as he ran to his wife's side, taking up one of her hands in his.

"It is all right, Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma whispered from where she sat on the opposite side of the bed.

Jack shook his head, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "No," he whispered with a strained voice, "How can it be all right? I wasn't even 'ere for her."

"Shh," Tia Dalma said gently, "She is just resting."

Jack looked from Katrina to the gypsy, "What happened?"

Tia Dalma gave Jack a gentle smile, "Her emotions overwhelmed de baby. She was dealing wit' too much all at de same time. De baby could not handle dat."

Jack gave a nod in understanding and looked back at Katrina peacefully sleeping.

"Would it be alright if I moved 'er up to our cabin?" Jack asked Tia Dalma, "I think she'd be more comfortable in our bed."

"Yes," Tia Dalma agreed, "I t'ink dat would be just fine."

Carefully slipping his arms under her body, Jack lifted Katrina up and headed up the stairs. When he came upon the main deck, everyone fell silent and watched as Jack carried his wife tenderly towards their cabin. As Gibbs opened the doors for him, Jack turned back one last time at those watching him, Barbossa and Will amongst them. Then in one breath with a strong tone Jack ordered to his men, his head gesturing to Will, "Send this traitor to the brig."


	41. Plan of Betrayal

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Well… lol… hope this chapter is long enough for you all out there reading this… hope you enjoy this… please let me know what you think of this chapter!!! Oh, by the way… in case you all were wondering… "corazon" and "cariño" are Spanish pet-names… most similarly to "sweet-heart" and "darling" in English… I'm changing pet-names and whatnot to help the characters and the story… thanks to a wonderful reviewer… eventually I'll go back and edit this so it's consistent throughout the story. Alright… go on and read… no more interruptions!

**Chapter 41**

**Plan of Betrayal**

"Jack?" came Katrina's soft voice, "Jack? Jack?"

"Shh," Jack answered as he swiftly left his desk to sit on the edge of the bed, "I'm 'ere, love."

"Oh, Jack!" Katrina cried in relief as she tried to sit up, "You've come back!"

Jack gently stopped Katrina from sitting up and helped her lie back down.

"How are ye feelin', love?" Jack asked as he brushed some stray hairs from her face.

"Better," Katrina breathed.

Jack then put a hand to her belly, "How are ye both feelin'?"

Katrina gave Jack a sweet smile and placed a hand on top of his, "We're both doing much better."

Jack gave a vigorous nod, unable to speak as he found something suddenly caught in his throat.

"Oh, what's wrong, Jack?" Katrina now asked worriedly.

Jack shook his head, trying to find his voice, "Nothin', love."

Katrina arched an eyebrow in doubt.

Jack couldn't help but to chuckle at her reaction.

"Nothin', darlin'," Jack tried again, "I simply thought that… I mean, I was afraid that… I mean, I wasn't even 'ere when…"

Katrina rubbed her hand against Jack's that lay on her stomach.

"Katrina," Jack swallowed, "I was so afraid somethin' serious had happened to you… or the baby… or to both of you… and I wasn't 'ere to take of you two…"

"Jack," Katrina whispered as she gestured with a finger to beckon him to come close to her face, "You needn't say anything more. I understand… and as you see, we are both fine, corazon."

Then not allowing Jack to comment back, Katrina tugged down on his shirt until his lips met hers.

As their kiss deepened, Jack's free hand now behind Katrina's neck, movement came about her womb.

Jack immediately pulled his lips away from his wife's.

"I told you we were both fine," Katrina smirked up at the pirate captain.

"So ye did," Jack acknowledged as another jostle of movement was felt from under his hand.

Katrina laughed, "Well, someone seems to be very happy that you're back."

"I've noticed," Jack joined in her laughter as several more movements were felt, "And t' think… it's a bit attached t' me and knows me so well… and it's not even in this world yet."

Katrina laughed again before teasing Jack viciously, "Charming characteristics to be sure… but let us see how long they will last."

"Well," Jack teased back with a cocky grin, "even if this child o' mine loses such great charm o' being attached t' me and knowing me so well… I'm sure that at least one o' the others won't."

"Others?" Katrina's brows raised in surprise.

Jack gave Katrina a loving kiss before replying as his forehead rested against hers, "Yes, others."

"How many 'others' are you talking about here, Jack?"

"Oh, I don't know, love," Jack said in a casual tone as he sat up, his eyes on Katrina's belly as his hand made lazy circles upon it, "Six? Seven? Eight?"

Katrina nearly choked, "Eight, Jack?"

Jack shrugged as he continued to watch his hand glide across his wife's bulging abdomen.

"Are you wanting me to produce you an entire crew?" Katrina asked anxiously.

Jack's head tilted upward, "Hadn't thought o' that… not a bad idea, actually."

"Jack!" Katrina cried out with a laugh, "Seriously, Jack!"

"Oh, alright," Jack chuckled before looking into his wife's eyes, "Four."

"Four?" Katrina asked, confused.

"Would four children do, darlin'?" Jack's circling hand came to a stop.

Katrina eyed her husband in mock skepticism for a moment, "That's all? No catch or trick? Only four? Are you sure you don't want more than that?"

"No… if that's alright wi' you, love," Jack answered with a bit of hesitance as his hand nervously began rubbing her stomach.

Katrina brought his hand to a stop, "Yes, Jack. Four children… that is the perfect amount for us."

Jack leaned back down over Katrina, his lips embracing hers.

"I just hope you have enough energy for four children," Katrina said when they broke to breathe.

"Why d' ye say t' that, love?" Jack asked.

"Because you're their father… and obviously from this one," Katrina looked down at their hands on her stomach, "they're taking after you."

Jack laughed, "Me? Darlin', I'm nowhere near as spirited as you are. That child o' ours within you… jumpin' all around… has t' be takin' after you."

"Is that so, Captain Sparrow?" Katrina taunted as her free hand grabbed his shirt to bring him a bit closer.

"Aye, it is, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack winked back before locking lips with her again.

"Well, I think," Katrina pulled away for a moment, "that the combination of my determined, stubborn spirit and your witty, clever charm… times four, mind you… is going to create a most hectic and entertaining household to be sure."

"I know," Jack said huskily, the reflection of a new appetite in his eyes, both hands now on his wife's belly, "A most enjoyable goal t' _make_ happen… and a wonderful household t' be able t' call home."

----------

That night, Jack was forced out of bed in the direction of the galley in search of any food Tia Dalma may have magically left behind for his wife. As the pirate exited the double doors, Barbossa nearly ran into him.

"The boy's escaped," Barbossa nodded up towards the stern of the Pearl.

"Took 'im long enough," Jack smirked, "Don't worry… I got this one."

Turning around towards one of the stairs to the helm, Jack made his way to where Will Turner worked with great effort for his plan to succeed. As Jack climbed up higher on the ship for a better view, he saw Will tying a dead body to a barrel.

"I knew the brig wouldn't hold ye," Jack said nonchalant, causing Will to freeze up before completing his action of throwing the body and barrel overboard.

Will stayed silent for a moment before fulfilling his plan – pushing the body and barrel overboard. He then unsheathed his sword and pointed it up at Jack.

"Hold on, William," Jack said coolly with hands held up, "Do you notice anything? Or rather, do you not notice anything? Or, rather, do you notice something that is not there t' be noticed?"

Will nearly did a double take in trying to follow Jack's logic of questions. After a brief couple of seconds he replied, "You haven't raised an alarm?"

"That's odd, isn't it?" Jack asked casually, before eyeing the dead body tied onto the barrel floating just behind the Pearl, "But not so odd as this."

"I said to myself 'think like Jack'," Will replied flatly.

"And this is what you've arrived at?" Jack asked with a disgusted look on his face, "Leave Beckett to Shipwreck Cove to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends?"

Will nodded slowly.

"It's like ye don't know me at all, mate," Jack said with a sad tone, a look of hurt upon his face before adding, "How does your dearly beloved think of this plan?"

Will shifted uneasily.

"Ah," Jack sighed, "You've not seen her fit to trust her with it."

Will's sad eyes glistened, "I'm losing her Jack. Every step I make for my father… is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate," Jack said solemnly, "if ye choose to lock your heart away… you'll lose it for certain."

"She was willing to do anything to save you," Will finally spoke up, with a hint of accusation in his voice as he remembered the kiss before the pirate had gone down with the Kraken and Elizabeth's sudden need to bring Jack back.

"From the fate she consigned me," Jack pointed out seriously.

"She felt terrible about killing you," Will defended.

"Yes," Jack rolled his eyes, "She's a prize, that one."

Silence came about again as Jack's mind began to churn in great thought.

"What if there was a way to avoid makin' the choice at all? Were someone else to dispatch Jones… that would free your father, just as sure as if you had done it yourself."

Will's eyebrows came together in confusion, "Who?"

Jack tilted his head slightly to one side as he gave his infamous crooked grin, "_Tada!_"

"You?" Will laughed, "Uh-huh… and tell me… how does this all work out with Katrina? You know… seeing her and your child only every ten years?"

Jack's face dropped, "Alright, so it don't work."

Will rolled his eyes.

"But," Jack began again as he jumped down so that he and Will could see eye to eye, "let's say I found someone else who'll be willing take over as captain of the Flying Dutchman and free your father."

Will shook his head, "Who, Jack?"

"Well," Jack said honestly, "I thought of your father… but then you'd hate having only the chance to see him e'ery ten years. And so… I'll get one o' the men 'ere t' do it… maybe Marty, Cotton, Pintel, or… the one of the wooden eye… what say you t' that?"

"What's the catch?" Will crossed his arms.

"No catch," Jack stated, "Jones is dead. Your father is free. You can see Lizzie e'ery day o' the rest o' your life... if ye really wanted to."

"How can I trust you, Jack?" Will asked, his mind in thought of the pirate said.

"Trust is an elusive thing," Jack stated, "but he needs must go when the devil drives, eh?"

Jack then thrust his compass into Will's hands.

"Here," Jack said, giving up the compass to Will.

"What's this for?" Will looked over the compass.

"Think like me," Jack replied, "It'll come to you."

Will, in the process of looking up from the compass in his hands to ask what Jack had meant, didn't get far in opening his mouth before the pirate captain shoved him onto a barrel and into the ocean.

"Be sure to give Davy Jones my regards," Jack saluted his goodbye to Will, the Pearl quickly sailing past him.

----------

"Jack?" Katrina's voice called out as the pirate captain returned to their dark cabin.

"Sorry, love, I didn't find nothin'," Jack replied as he stripped off his boots, sashes, belts, and shirt.

"Nevermind that… What was that loud splash? What happened?"

"Oh, that," Jack shrugged off as he came to their bed, "That was dear William… pushed 'im overboard."

Katrina immediately sat up, "What?!"

"He escaped the brig," Jack explained simply, "Was trying to leave a trail for Beckett to follow us to the Brethren Court… a brilliant, yet horrific way 'bout doing it… anyhow, I pushed him overboard."

"Jack!" Katrina did her best to turn to face her husband, "The brig? You put Will in the brig? When did this happen?"

"After I returned and learned that somethin' bad 'ad happened to and the baby," Jack said solemnly as he took a seat on his side of the bed.

"But why was Will trying to help Becket follow us?"

Jack shook his head as he thought back at Will's pathetic plan, "He thought that in exchange of giving up all the remaining pirates of the world to Beckett, the man would set his father free."

"Tell me you must be joking," Katrina gasped, "Will didn't seriously think that Beckett would do such a thing!"

"Sadly, love," Jack sighed, "He truly did. I warned him… ye know the story… but he's just so set in his ways."

Jack paused here as he rubbed the branded P on his wrist.

"Oh, Jack," Katrina breathed, "And what about Elizabeth? She's going to throw a fit with you in the morning!"

"Actually, darlin'," Jack tilted his head a bit as he looked at her, "Turns out Elizabeth left with Sao Feng on the Empress… Barbossa had convinced him that she was the sea goddess in human form."

"Elizabeth was forced to go with Sao Feng?" Katrina cried with fear.

"Well, not exactly, love… turns out he offered the choice to her and she willingly took it."

"But… why? How?"

"I s'ppose 'cause she's sided with us. Gibbs said she was furious at what Will had done in betrayin' us all."

There was a moment of silence as Katrina thought everything out that had happened while she had been below with Tia Dalma.

"So then," she began quietly looking to her husband, "What happened between you and Beckett? And how did you escape?"

"Well," Jack swallowed, "I sort o' made an agreement with him similar t' that o' Mr. Turner."

Katrina crossed her arms over her belly and narrowed her eyes on Jack, "What sort of agreement?"

Jack cleared is throat, "I made an accord wi' Beckett that I would lead him t' Shipwreck Cove and turn over all the pirates from within out t' him."

"You're betraying all of the other pirates?! Doing the same as Will?! Handing over the remaining pirates and pirate lords?!" Katrina exclaimed in shock with a bit of accusation, "How could you?!"

With a hurtful, and growing somewhat angry, expression on his face, Jack stood up and answered with a sharp tone, "To save us! It's the only way! Beckett wants me dead! And no, not only that! Now knowin' that you… a woman o' great nobility… is no longer simply married t' me… but carryin' me child… he wants you… he wants you… HE WANTS YOU AND OUR CHILD DEAD, TOO!"

Seeing the small tears that he had been holding back with all his might finally give way to roll down his face, Katrina crawled across the bed over to him as quickly as she could.

"Oh, Jack," Katrina said softly when she reached him, "I'm so sorry, corazon."

Jack sat back down on the bed close to her, furiously wiping away the few tears that escaped his eyes, "So am I, love… but Beckett told me that he wanted all pirates dead… even… even…" Jack swallowed again as he gently placed his hands upon his wife's belly, "Even unborn pirates."

Tears of worry and concern for her small family spilled from Katrina's eyes, "What are we going to do, Jack?"

"I've got a plan all figured out, love," Jack tried to reassure his wife, "But no matter what happens… I don't want anything happenin' t' you or our li'l one, savvy? Whatever I say goes, from this point on… don't question what precautions I tell ye t' take-"

"But Jack," Katrina cut in, her face wet from a constant waterfall of tears, "I don't want to lose you through all of this. I know you are more than willing to do whatever it takes to save me and our child… but please, Jack… I need you… I'm not strong enough to go on without you… I need you, Jack… don't make me have to lose you again! Once was hard enough!"

Jack's heart broke completely at seeing his wife in such a state… after all he wasn't there to witness her complete falling apart the first time around when she thought she had lost him forever.

"Oh, love!" Jack managed to say as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, rocking their bodies back and forth as one as they sat on the bed, "You will ne'er lose me! This will work out! Trust me, darlin'! We will come out o' this! You, me, _and_ our child!"


	42. Doting Upon Her

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Just a reminder… "corazon" is Spanish for "sweetheart"… still in the process of updating and editing the whole pet-name thing… anyhow… I hope you all will enjoy this Jack and Katrina fluff… but please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 42**

**Doting Upon Her**

"Let's go, Jack!" Barbossa yelled from near the longboat, the other crewmembers already situated within it, ready to lower it down.

"One moment, Barbossa!" Jack yelled back from near the double-doors of his cabin, "I'll be right there!"

Jack then turned back to Tia Dalma, whom he had been in conversation with for the last few minutes.

"So those kinds o' dresses?" the pirate captain asked again.

Tia Dalma laughed, "Yes, Jack, dose kind of dresses."

"Same goes for nightgowns?"

"Yes, Jack. Dey de same."

"And shoes wi' not too high a heel?"

"Yes," the mystic replied as the pirate nervously looked over her head through the partly opened doorway.

"Anything else ye can think of?" Jack looked back at Tia Dalma.

The gypsy's smile grew all the wider, "Somet'ing for de baby too."

"But we… I mean… she still 'as 'nother couple o' months 'til…"

"Trust me, Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma said sweetly, "Dough it be for de baby, it be also for Katrina."

"Hmm," Jack thought in his head, "Couldn't get clothes or toys without knowing the gender o' the baby yet, right?"

"How 'bout one o' those.. uh… cradles? P'haps one that rocks wi' the ship… what do ye think?"

"Dat sounds wonderful, Jack!" Tia Dalma cheered, "You already make a great fadder!"

"Jack!" Barbossa's voice boomed again.

"Comin'!" Jack shouted back before telling Tia Dalma not quite so loud, "Thank ye… please take good care o' her 'til I return."

Tia Dalma nodded, "Of course, Jack."

With another worried glance into the cabin and a look of gratitude to Tia Dalma, Sparrow took off to the longboat with Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, and Marty to row to the port.

----------

Several hours later, nearly at the end of the day, Jack and Barbossa returned with a great load of food and supplies.

"Unload these," Jack ordered to Gibbs as he climbed out of the longboat, "and then send men back t' get the rest that are waitin' with the others at the shore."

"Aye," Gibbs saluted before gesturing some of the crew around him to follow suit.

As the men, in a somewhat fashionable process, unloaded the cargo from the longboat up onto the Pearl, Barbossa directed where each thing needed to go.

"That goes to the galley," Barbossa pointed at the crate the crewmember was holding before turning to another pirate, "That goes to the cargo hull with the rest o' the kegs o' powder."

Barbossa continued about in this manner, Jack off to one side with a pout, until a load of large beautifully decorated boxes appeared.

"Where do ye want this?" Gibbs asked holding up the huge flowery box.

Barbossa looked confused, not knowing how to answer, wondering exactly what it was he was looking at.

"That, Gibbs," Jack happily stepped up to the man, "goes in me cabin."

"Captain?" Gibbs looked down at the box then back up at Jack, nearly pleading for an explanation.

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's a dress for Katrina… now get goin' there's more where that came from."

Sure enough, to Barbossa's horror, there were indeed many more large boxes with the similar ornamental designs. And then, when he thought all was said and done when it came to those boxes, two of the grandest, heaviest boxes of them all arrived. It took a few men to haul them into Jack's cabin.

"Thank ye, gents," Jack nodded to each of the pirates leaving the room after carefully lowering onto the floor the enormous flowery boxes, "Ye may go finish helpin' Barbossa."

When the pirates had left and Jack shut the doors, Katrina, who had been watching with eager curiosity alongside Tia Dalma, exclaimed, "What is all of this, Jack?"

Tia Dalma laughed knowingly as she stood up and walked over to the pirate captain, "A very impressive amount of cargo, Jack Sparrow."

"I know," Jack grinned with excitement.

"I will come back later to see all dat you have brought," the gypsy winked before excusing herself out one of the doors.

"Well?" Katrina rang out eagerly again, throwing her unfinished book to the side once Tia Dalma was gone.

Jack laughed, "Why don't ye come 'ere, love, and find out?"

Katrina swiftly came to the pirate's side and looked over the pile of boxes.

"All this," Jack began as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "is for you, love."

"All of this?" Katrina asked in surprise as she leaned her head back onto her husband.

"Well," Jack chuckled as his hands began rubbing her belly, "it's all for you and our li'l one. Go… open one o' the boxes and see… start with these in front o' us… leave the largest ones for last."

Giving Jack a kiss on the cheek, Katrina flew out of his embrace and opened one of the boxes.

"Oh, my goodness!" Katrina cried out as she pulled an elaborate cream-colored dress out of the box, "Jack! This is beautiful!"

"I know," Jack laughed, "Simply perfect for m'lady and her physical condition in carryin' me child."

Katrina brought the dress up against her body, amazed with its beauty and richness. As she twirled the dress about, an unexpected feeling shot up within her. It wasn't exactly new, for it had been making itself present once or twice in the past few days, but it wasn't exactly the most recognizable feeling.

"Alright, alright, love," Jack laughed again as he gently tugged the cream-colored dress from her hands, helping her ignore the odd feeling, "This is just the first… go on and see the others."

"Others?" Katrina inquired happil. She then turned back to the pile of boxes and began undoing each of their ribbons and pulled off their lids. She found a dark violet gown, a jade-colored gown, a rose-colored down, a soft gray-blue gown and then…

"Oh, how gorgeous, Jack!" Katrina cried out again as drew out a dark ruby dress.

"That's me favorite for ye, darlin'!" Jack commented, "That is… favorite o' the dresses I got ye."

Katrina looked at Jack a bit confused before looking back to see that she had only opened about half the boxes. They weren't all dresses?

Now with her curiosity heightened, Katrina threw the ruby dress onto their bed, on top of the other dresses, and began opening the remaining boxes. She first discovered many pairs of flat-styled shoes that matched each of her dresses.

"Oh, Jack, how absolutely thoughtful!" Katrina declared as she looked to her husband.

Jack gave his wife a mischievous grin, "Thanks, love… but those aren't nearly so thoughtful as what's left."

Katrina arched a brow in suspicion before turning to the pile that was left to be opened. As she did before, Katrina hurriedly undid the ribbons and pulled off the lids of each of the boxes.

"You are indeed correct, corazon," Katrina teased as she pulled out a delicate satin nightgown of a light teal color, "You have put more thought into these nightgowns for me."

"Ah," Jack beamed, "I knew you'd like that one. However… my favorite would be this one o'er here." Jack then held up a nightgown of white lace.

"Hmm," Katrina said softly as she came up to the pirate, "Then this will be the one I will be wearing tonight."

Jack smiled back down at Katrina as she pressed herself into him and took the white gown out of his hand.

"Well, only," Jack taunted as he brought his lips very close to hers, "if ye need t' be wearin' somethin' t' bed at all."

Katrina gave Jack a most flirtatiously kiss, "Of course I do… my loving husband bought this for me." She then turned away to the adjoining bathroom.

----------

When she finally came out, Jack had rid all of the empty boxes, put away her dresses, nightgowns, and shoes. All that remained were the two gigantic boxes.

"How does it look?" Katrina called out to Jack from the bathroom's doorway, causing the pirate to stop the work he was doing at his desk.

"Ye look enchanting, love," Jack breathed with as much control as he could muster as he stood to walk up to her, "Completely enchanting."

"Really?" Katrina asked hesitantly, she had spent much of her time evaluating herself before the mirror, "I don't look… too… big?"

"Too big?" Jack choked, taken aback, "Love! Ye look nothin' o' the sort! Ye look amazin'!"

"But in the mirror…," Katrina began timidly with tears prickling at her eyes, "and the way this nightgown streams outward from the ribbon under my breasts… I look like I'm wearing a tent."

Jack's face dropped to that of a very serious expression. He then took her hand in his and led her to her full length mirror.

"Stop seein' what you're seein'!" Jack said sternly from behind her as he forced her to look in the mirror, "You're not big, love! You're pregnant… and wi' me child! There's a huge difference between the two! Though you're body 'as taken a slightly different shape… it's a most stunning one still all the same!"

Here Jack's serious tone faded into a very sultry, seductive tone as he whispered into his wife's ear.

"Ye say you see big, love," Jack began with a lusty tone as his hands began to outline her body, "I see curves… the most exquisite, delicious curves in all the world. Yes, love, these curves 'ave increased… but that's not a bad thing… not a bad thing at all, darlin'."

Though a few tears had spilled down her face, Katrina closed her eyes and gave in to what Jack was telling her, as his hands freely roamed about her – his lips now kissing along her neck. She then suddenly found herself with that newly sprung feeling of energy and desire again, but she forced herself with all her might to pay no attention to it.

After a long moment of silence, Jack's hands having stopped upon his wife's growing belly, the pirate thenled Katrina over to the remaining two boxes. One box was standing vertically, while the one to its left was lying horizontally upon the floor.

"And what is this?" Katrina's brows knitted together as she looked from the boxes up at her husband.

"Allow me to show you."

Letting go of Katrina's hand, Jack untied the ribbons of each box. As the ribbons fell to the floor, the sides of each of the boxes unfolded and fell to the floor as well.

"Oh, Jack," Katrina whispered as her hand came to her mouth in astonishment.

There before her were an elegantly carved cradle and rocking-chair of a charcoal wood that matched that of the Black Pearl.

"Come take a seat and try it out, love," Jack gestured to Katrina as he patted the lush, red cushions of the rocking-chair after removing its box. Katrina immediately took up the seat Jack had offered and found the chair very comfortable.

As his wife rocked back and forth, Jack began to take the flattened box and ribbon away from the cradle.

"Where do ye want this, love?" Jack asked, hinting at the cradle.

"Near the small window seat… between the bookshelves… to the left of your desk… closest to my side of the bed… with enough room to put this rocking-chair beside it."

Jack chuckled, "Hadn't thought about this at all, 'ave ye, love?"

Katrina smiled, "No, of course not… not one bit."

Jack laughed again as he carefully moved the cradle to where his wife wanted it. He then came back to Katrina, helping her stand, he then repositioned the rocking-chair over by the cradle.

"This is all so perfect, Jack," Katrina admired the new furniture.

"I'm glad ye like what I picked out… wasn't sure if ye would," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

"Oh, you did great, Jack," Katrina told him as she leaned back into him, "You did absolutely wonderful in everything you gave me. I love it when you dote upon me."

"Well, someone's got t' do it," Jack laughed, "I love the job o' spoilin' you meself… won't allow anyone else t' get close t' the job."

"Except your father," Katrina teasingly pointed out.

"Ah, yes… him," Jack rolled his eyes, "At least ye know where me good natural skills o' doting upon ye come from."

"I know," Katrina laughed as she thought back to the room Teague had decorated and furnished for her, "Like father, like son."

Before Jack could comment on this, a series of vibrant movements pressed against his hands as they rested on Katrina's belly.

"Oi!" Jack cried out in surprise from the sudden movement, "What's that all about?"

Katrina laughed, "I don't know, Daddy Jack… perhaps someone else likes to be spoiled as well?"

"Well, that li'l one will 'ave to wait t' come out first 'fore I go into a spoilin' frenzy like I did for you today," Jack paused here and bent down close to Katrina's growing stomach, "Ye 'ear that, me li'l one… ye must wait your turn… your mum's most important when it comes t' me doting."

Another wave of small movements hit against Jack's hands as if to respond to what he had said.

"Good," Jack stood upright again, "All is well, love, our child and I 'ave an understanding."

Katrina shook her head with a laugh, "How delightful!" She then turned around to look at her husband, fluttering her eyes as she looked up at him, for she had finally given in to the wave of that odd longing of desire that had been rising up, begging, within her, "But does all this doting now have to come to an end?"

"That depends on you, love," Jack replied having caught her hinting, "Would ye like me t' continue doting _upon_ you."

Katrina pressed her hands against Jack's chest as she brought her lips to his ear saying, "I most certainly _need_ you to continue doting upon me."

"Need?" Jack looked at Katrina, astounded, "Since when 'ave ye needed-"

"Just trust me, Jack," Katrina breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling within the thin white lace, catching the pirate's full attention, "Here is your chance… no questions asked… to have your way in doting _up…on_ me. I've been trying to stay in control all day while you were gone. Nearly fell undone twice since you've been back and I can't hold back any longer. I don't know what's wrong with me, Jack… where this urgency has come from but it's not going away."

Jack's jaw had fallen open in shock at hearing all of this. He then grabbed Katrina's hand, rushed her over to their bed, and then assisted her up onto it. "Don't worry, love," Jack hastily answered, strong and obviously full of hunger as he swiftly removed his shirt and began undoing his belts and sashes, "I'll take care o' this need o' yours right now."


	43. Arriving at Shipwreck Cove

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Alrighty… I posted this because it may be a while (school and work… gotta love it) before I get around to posting the next chapter. This one's a bit shorter than the previous ones… but I hope you all will enjoy this chapter nonetheless… please review and let me know! Also… if any of you happen to know by memory/heart… or own a copy… of the end of Pirates 3 (from just before the maelstrom onward) could you please, please, please be so kind as to share this information with me… it'll help the story tremendously… no, kidding?... I know… anyhow, I'd greatly appreciate it!!!

**Chapter 43**

**Arriving at Shipwreck Cove**

"How're we doin', Master Gibbs?" Jack asked as he landed from having checked the main mast.

"Should be there by this evenin', captain," Gibbs replied as he looked over at Cotton behind the wheel, "We're gettin' close."

"Good," Jack grinned as he patted Gibbs on the back, "I'll check back wi' ye later."

As Gibbs nodded and walked on to continue his duties, Jack headed straight for his cabin. After an early morning start and having spent half the day with the crew, Jack was looking forward to a nice, long nap.

"Katrina? What're ye doin'?" Jack asked upon entering the cabin, closing the door quickly behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Katrina tilted her head at the pirate, as if it were obvious, before continuing to remove the charts and books that remained on the pirate's desk.

"At first glance," Jack began as he stepped up to his wife, taking the objects from her hands, "it looks like you're cleaning… again."

"Well, I can't help the fact that this room gets cluttered up and dirty so quickly," Katrina replied flatly with a bit of irritation. She then began scrubbing in circles across Jack's desk with a cloth.

"Did ye not clean me desk two days ago?" Jack asked, setting aside his charts and books onto his chair.

Katrina merely looked up from her cleaning long enough to give Jack an angry glare.

"Fine, fine," Jack surrendered, empty hands held up, "Clean all that ye want… again. I'm goin' t' be takin' a nap."

"What? You're not going to help me?" Katrina whined sadly, having stopped cleaning to look at Jack with newly tear-glistening eyes, "I still haven't gotten to the bookshelves, or the window-seat, or the dresser, or the-"

Jack sighed inwardly at the drastic and unstable mood changes coming forth from his wife yet again. He had noted the subtle changes long ago, but during these past days the emotions had somehow greatly increased.

"Look, love," Jack said as he took a seat upon his desktop in a wide, open straddle so that he could pull Katrina close to him, "I've been up since dawn workin' out there wi' me men. I'm very tired, darlin', and would like t' catch up on me sleep… would that be alright wi' you?"

"Yes," Katrina nodded unhappily before adding bitterly, "But when your nap is over you're going to come clean this desk again for having decided to sit on it with those filthy clothes."

"Aye, love, thank you," Jack said, ignoring her tone and added comment, as he brought his lips to hers.

It was supposed to be just a quick, loving, "thank you" kind of kiss, but as they parted, Jack found his wife wanting a little bit more. For never being one to not keep his wife satisfied, especially as of most recently, Jack gave a little bit more back.

Within seconds, all thoughts of a quiet nap escaped Jack's mind as he got lost in Katrina's kiss as she leaned into him, against him. Jack held his wife in his arms as she stood on her toes; her belly pressed against him between his straddled legs, her hands wrapped around his neck. Jack then admitted to himself, in his mind, that although he didn't like how the pregnancy made Katrina act a bit moodier than usual, these numerous moments of "needed" passion completely made up for all of that.

Carefully Jack leaned Katrina in the opposite direction and slowly maneuvered off his desk, refusing to let her lips go for even the slightest moment while doing so. Eventually, he backed his wife up to their bed and the two, as if in slow motion, collapsed onto it. So, it wasn't exactly going according to his plan… but who said he had to nap all alone?

----------

"Look alive, and keep a careful eye!" Gibbs ordered to Cotton who was at the wheel, "Not for nothin' it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and Shipwreck City!"

Jack, who was leaned against the railing alongside his wife just behind Gibbs and Cotton, gave the pirates an odd look, "Ye know, for all that pirates are clever clogs capable o' the most underhanded and duplicitous thinking… we are an unimaginative lot when it comes t' namin' things."

Katrina couldn't help in bursting out into laughter at Jack's thoughtful comment as Gibbs agreed with an "Aye."

Jack turned to wife, dressed now in his favorite dark ruby dress, with a cheeky grin before noting what was coming into the Pearl's view.

"Step out, Mr. Cotton," Jack instructed as he stepped away from his wife to take hold of the wheel himself, "There's some dangerous cross tides ahead that will prove a trick t' navigate."

From where she remained against the railing, Katrina watched her husband with pride as he guided the Pearl around the corner of one of the numerous gigantic rocks towering from where they protruded out of the sea. Jack then led the Pearl through a narrow passage that was carved into a cliff face until it opened to the cove that held Shipwreck City.

"Oh, Jack," Katrina came up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, "We've made it!"

"Look at 'em all!" Pintel exclaimed from nearby, pointing at the different ships from around the world that were anchored about the outside of the city.

"There's not a gatherin' like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said with awe in his voice, a most satisfactory grin on his face.

"And I owe them all money," Jack finally spoke, sighing.

Katrina's hands immediately left Jack's chest, "What do you mean you 'owe them all money'?"

Hearing the crispness in her voice, Barbossa began to shout out orders to the surrounding pirates, who quickly obeyed and made off to take care of the tasks being ordered to bring the Pearl to port.

"Jack?" Katrina's voice nearly growled from behind the captain as they stood alone at the helm.

Sparrow cringed before replying as casually as possible, "Nothin', love… it's a long story… remind me t' share it wi' ye when this is all done and o'er with."

"Is that so?" Katrina snapped back, "In that case, while we're here, I'll just see what your father has to say about this."

Before Jack could turn in time to stop his wife, she was already out of reach heading down the stairs to the main deck.

Jack's hand instinctively covered his face and slowly slid down as he groaned to himself, "This is goin' t' be most enjoyable."


	44. The Brethren Court

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Alrighty… a much longer addition in comparison to the previous addition… please let me know what you think of this… I hope it's decent. Oh, by the way, please be sure to check out my additions to "Katrina Drabbles" and let me know what you think of those!!! Well, go on! Read!

**Chapter 44**

**The Brethren Court**

As the different pirate lords and their crew gathered around the center table, Barbossa banged a cannonball against it from one end.

"I convene this the fourth Brethren Court," Barbossa bellowed as the pirates quieted down and the pirate lords each took a seat. He then motioned a hand to Ragetti before looking back at the pirate lords, "Prepare your lordship, you have a right to be heard. Present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains."

With this said, Ragetti held out a hat in which to collect the items from each captain. As each pirate lord gave up a small token, Pintel noticed something that didn't seem to add up.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel said as he watched Ragetti continue about the table, "They're just pieces of junk."

"Aye," Gibbs acknowledged from his side, "The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were skinned broke."

"So change the name," Pintel told Gibbs.

"Why?" Gibbs asked the pirate, "The 'nine pieces of whatever we have in our pocket at the time.' Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

"Master Ragetti, if you will?" Barbossa held out an expected hand before the pirate as he finished collecting the other items and stood before the captain.

"I kept it safe for you," Ragetti told Barbossa, "just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye you have," Barbossa smiled, "and now I need it back."

Not allowing Ragetti to disagree, Barbossa slapped the back of the pirate's head and out popped his wooden eye into his hand. Barbossa then dropped it into the hat with all the other pieces.

"Sparrow!" a pirate lord from the table accused, for Jack hadn't put anything into the hat yet.

Jack, who was with Katrina a couple of feet behind Barbossa, reached up to the piece of eight that dangled against his red bandana. However, he seemed to change his mind and dropped his hand as he stepped forward to stand beside Barbossa, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord… and I am content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead," Elizabeth's voice came strongly. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered the room. Accompanying her was not only Feng's men, but also James Norrington, "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"The plague ship?" the Chinese pirate lord, Mistress Cheng, gasped.

"He made you captain?" Jack looked offended at Elizabeth, "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

"What is this man doing here?" the French pirate lord, Captain Chevalle, cried at the sight of Norrington.

"He's with me," Elizabeth answered haughtily, "he's on our side."

At once, mumbling broke out among all those in the room.

"Listen!" Elizabeth yelled, "Listen to me! On location we've been betrayed."

The noise of the pirates talk quieted down.

"Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett," Norrington informed the pirate lords, "They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" the African pirate lord, Gentleman Jocard, questioned boldly.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa stated.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked aloud as she looked about the crowd of pirates.

"Not among us," Jack answered to her plainly.

"And it not matter how they found us," Barbossa went on, addressing the brethren, "The question is: what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight," Elizabeth answered immediately.

The pirate lords looked at each other before breaking into laughter. Jack, however, seemed to agree with Elizabeth before forcing himself to join in with the laughter.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Cheng said to Elizabeth, "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

The surrounding lords nodded in agreement.

"There be a third course," Barbossa said, "In another age, at this very spot, the first brethren court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days at sea when master of seas came not from bargains struck with eldridge creatures but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true."

The pirates began nodding and discussing amongst themselves again.

"Gentlemen," Barbossa called out, "Ladies. We must free Calypso."

At hearing this proposition, the pirate lords stood up and began yelling their opinions – not all too keen of the idea of doing what Barbossa suggested.

"Shoot him!" the Spanish pirate lord, Capitan Villanueva, shouted.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard declared.

"Shoot him then cut out his tongue and then shoot his tongue," Jack jumped in, "And trim that scraggily beard… it's awful."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang yelled from Elizabeth's side.

"Aye," Barbossa naturally agreed.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," Jocard pointed out.

"It's unlikely her moods would improve," Chevalle agreed.

"I still would agree with Sao Feng," Villanueva objected, pulling out his pistol, "We release Calypso."

"You threaten me?" Chevalle stood up to the Spaniard.

"I challenge you!" the Villanueva corrected.

With that said, the two men broke out into a fight. In no time at all, everyone in the room was fighting against each other.

"This is madness," Norrington observed.

"This is politics," Jack notified the admiral.

"Meanwhile," Katrina appeared at her husband's side, taking hold of Jack's hand, "our enemy's bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already," Barbossa sighed.

After waiting several minutes to see if the fight among the large group of pirates would die down, Barbossa with great impatience, stood up onto the table and shot his pistol up towards the ceiling.

"It was the first court that imprisoned Calypso, we should be the ones to her free," Barbossa declared as the pirates quieted down and lords took their seats, "And in her gratitude she'll see fit to grant us boons."

"Who's boons? Your boons?" Jack looked at Barbossa as the pirate climbed off of the table, "Utterly deceptive twarrels speaks, says I."

"If ye have a better alternative," Barbossa sneered at Jack, "Please… share."

"Cuttlefish," Jack replied simply, as if he were stating the obvious solution to their problem, "Eh?" The pirate then, letting go of his wife's hand, began shooing people out of his way so that he could wonder along the outskirts of the table. "Le us not, dear friends," Jack started his speech, "forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Pin'em all together and they'll devour each other without a second thought… human nature isn't it? Or… or fish nature?"

Here Jack then put his hands upon Mistress Cheng and said aloud by her ear, "So yes, we could hold up 'ere well provisioned and well armed and half o' us will be dead within the month." Jack stood upright and looked at the surrounding pirates, "Which seems quite grim to me any way ye slice it."

The Chinese pirates seemed to agree.

"Or…" Jack went on moving along the table again, "as my learnet colleague so naively suggests… we can release Calypso and we can pray tat she will be merciful… I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything but a woman scorned which fury, hell, have now? No, we cannot. Corsarul, Chevalle, Sumbha jee, Cheng, Jocard, and Villanueva… we are left but with one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe these words are coming out of me mouth… Captain Swann… we should fight."

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa accused.

"Have not!" Jack defended himself.

"Ye have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ye have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ye have so and you know it!"

"Have not, slandered in calemuke," Jack argued, "I've only embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions… I submit that only here, now, that is what we all must do. We must fight… to run away."

"Aye!" the room cheered in agreement.

"As for the code," Barbossa said as he looked at Jack standing at the opposite end of the table, "an act of war, this being exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up," Jack accused Barbossa.

"Did I now?" Barbossa smirked, "I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code."

Jack's face fell at the mention of his father as whispers flew about the room.

"Sumbha jee," an Indian pirate spoke up gesturing to his captain, "proclaims this all to by folly! Hang the code! Who cares about the code?"

As the pirate finished asking his question, a shot rang out and a second later the man was silent on the ground. Everyone, including the pirate lords, looked uneasy and quietly sat back down in their seats.

"The code is the law," Teague Sparrow said from an entryway into the room after blowing the smoke that rose from his pistol.

With the room now silent, Teague walked over to the table of the gathered pirate lords.

"You're in my way boy," the keeper said to his son.

Jack, not looking behind him, shuffled over to the side to give the end of the table to his father. Teague then signaled for some of his men to bring the enormous book of the code.

"The code," the pirates of the room whispered in awe.

"As set by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti admired.

Teague then whistled, and at once a familiar dog appeared with the key to the book of the code in his mouth.

"How did the dog…?" Pintel and Ragetti asked together is shock.

"Sea turtles, mate," Teague answered their question simply before taking up the key and unlocking the book.

"Ah, sea turtles," Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs echoed in understanding.

Opening to a specific place in the book, Teague scanned down the page.

"Ah… Barbossa is right," he said, looking up from the book.

"I'm not willing to admit it," Jack said as he took a look at was his father had read. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war," Jack mumbled the rest of what he was reading but stopped his finger upon a knowing word, "Parlay, or shared adversaries… fancy that."

"There hasn't been a king since the first court," the French pirate lord announced.

"Not likely," Teague said quietly to Jack.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked from the other end of the table.

"You see," Gibbs explained, "the pirate is elected by popular vote and…"

"And each pirate only votes for himself," Barbossa finished.

The sound of discussion among everyone rose as Teague walked away from the table. He took a seat at a chair off to the side and took up a guitar.

"I call for a vote," Jack abruptly shouted.

Those in the room quieted down. The pirate lords looked to him, shook their heads, but obliged in doing what Jack said. Beginning at his left, each pirate lord stood up and voted for themselves:

"I vote for Ammand Corsarul."

"Captain Chevalle… the definitive Frenchman."

"Sumbha jee vote for Sumbha jee," a different Indian pirate announced for his captain.

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

Even Elizabeth, not taking the vote seriously, joined in the game and voted for herself.

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

However, as the final vote came to Jack, the pirate captain voted differently, "Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack grinned.

With this unexpected turn of events, the pirate lords and their crew began arguing, upset at what Jack had done.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack questioned loudly.

Not allowing anyone to speak up, Teague broke one of his guitar strings, the soft music he was playing having come to a stop. Seeing his dark glare, the pirate lords took their seats again.

"Very well," the Chinese pirate lord said as she remained standing, "What say you, Captain Swann – King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats," Elizabeth instructed with great strength, "At dawn, we're at war."

"And so," came a surprising high voice from the Indian pirate lord, his first time to speak for himself, "we shall go to war."

At hearing this, all the gathered pirates cheered in agreement and happy discussion broke out. Jack, however, turned around to finally face his father.

"What?" Jack asked amongst the cheer as he looked at the older man staring at him over the guitar, "You've seen it all… you've done it all… and you've survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?"

"It's not just about survivin', Jacky," Teague sighed as he put his guitar to the side and stood up, "The trick is livin' with yourself forever after you've survived. Livin' with what ye did in order to survive."

Jack shifted his eyes away from his father, not quite sure how to respond to the wisdom given to him.

"Ah!" the elder Sparrow broke the silence as he saw Katrina approaching them, "My favorite daughter-in-law!"

Katrina giggled at the Keeper of the Code, "Daddy Teague… I'm you're _only_ daughter-in-law."

Teague gave Katrina a family trademark smirk as he walked up to her and gave her a hug, "That don't make ye automatically my favorite… I'm the one that gets to choose… I choose you as my favorite."

Katrina laughed as they embraced upon hearing this. Jack, standing off to the side, merely rolled his eyes at them.

"So now tell me, daughter," Teague began as he twirled Katrina around after parting from the hug, her dark ruby dress flaring about, "What is this new style o' dress you be wearin'? Is this a new trend you're startin'… or are you and me boy hidin' somethin' from me?"

When he had finished his question and brought Katrina to a stop, Teague looked over at Jack expecting an answer from him.

The younger Sparrow forced a smile, "Looks like ye already figured out our little secret… so much for sharin' the exciting news with ye."

"Jack," Katrina said as she stepped between the two men, "I don't think the news spread to your father. Look at me Jack… it's rather obvious."

"Oh, but ye still look as beautiful as ever, daughter," Teague complimented her, before turning back to Jack, "I also felt it move about within her when I greeted her, Jacky… guess the li'l one is already takin' after you."

"Me?" Jack asked with a mock-defensive tone, "Are ye sure?"

Katrina laughed, "I told Jack the same thing, Daddy Teague."

"I'm quite certain, Jacky," Teague nodded with a wide grin, "Only you 'ave cunning movements like what I felt."

Jack frowned at his father, "But Katrina's a very spirited lass, Dad-"

"Oh, Jacky," the older Sparrow shook his head as he chuckled, "but she has too numerous amount o' lovable traits that would keep the babe at ease until brought into the world."

"Until?" Jack shot a grin at his father, "So ye do admit that your grandchild could very well be one to move about frequently because o' Katrina?"

"Not at all, Jacky," Teague laughed, "I say 'until' 'cause once it enters this world with you as father, it's bound to move about and get into all sorts o' things… savvy?"

Jack didn't comment, his expression crestfallen because of the defeat.

"Not to worry, boy," Teague laughed all the more as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, "You'll do alright as father… after all you've seen all and done all as a husband so far… and you've survived."

"Has he?" Katrina asked Teague, as she gave Jack a teasing smirk.

"I think I 'ave," Jack replied back matter-of-factly before his father answered with a grin, "Well, thus far Jacky has… but we'll find out 'ow successful a husband he'll be once that child is born."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack looked to his father.

"It means, Jacky, that once this child enters your life… your whole world is turned upside down."


	45. The Night Before

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **I know that this is not as long… but I hope it'll do… especially for clearing up a little about ol' Norry. **Please** let me know what you think of this added chapter… along with any suggestions or thoughts to make things better. THANK YOU to all my magnificent reviewers!!! Could not have written any of this without you!!!!

**Chapter 45**

**The Night Before**

"So you've come to join us, eh?" Jack approached Norrington as the pirate lords and their crew left the meeting room, "What brought the change o' heart? Elizabeth?"

"Only what Elizabeth said to me when I found her among the captives of Sao Feng's ship," Norrington said plainly, "about Beckett having murdered her father… I helped her and her men escape. At the last minute I joined them, leaving the Dutchman behind."

"Uh-huh," Jack said in thought not quite sure what to think of Norrington changing sides, "Well, welcome back, mate."

"Thank you… Sparrow," Norrington replied awkwardly.

"Jacky," Teague called out as he, followed by a talkative Katrina and Elizabeth, came up to the two men, "You be joinin' us for a late dinner?"

"Oh, I don't know, Dad, perhaps Katrina and I should-"

"Oh, come on Jack!" Katrina cut him off, having stopped talking with Elizabeth, "I'm absolutely starving! And it would be nice since it's been so long since we've seen your father."

Jack looked from his wife to his father who was standing before him with a know-it-all grin.

"If that's what you'd like to do, love, aye, we shall join me dad."

"James," Katrina turned to Norrington, "Elizabeth is coming with us so you should come, too."

"No, that's alright, Katrina," Norrington said shyly, "I'd hate to be in the way…"

"Nonsense!" Teague laughed as he gestured for the admiral to follow.

"Yes, James," Elizabeth added, "Do come and join us."

"Very well," Norrington gave in.

Jack forced half a smile as Teague began to lead the way out the meeting room and down a corridor.

"Couldn't resist, could ye, love?" Jack whispered to Katrina as they followed the others.

"Jack," Katrina whispered back, "he's a good man."

Jack sighed, "Fine. But he's not as good a man as me."

Katrina couldn't help but to laugh a little bit at Jack's jealousy as she held on tighter to his hand, "Yes, Jack. I know that you are a greater man."

Though Jack did not say anything more, Katrina did catch his downcast face lit up with a smug look.

----------

"My goodness, Elizabeth," Katrina said as the group finished their meals at a table in the comforts of what was more or less Teague's 'home' within the town of Shipwreck, "It's a miracle you survived that attack!"

"I know," Elizabeth breathed, having recounted all that happened while she was aboard the Empress.

"Well, I'm most thankful that I was aboard the Dutchman at the time," James acknowledged, "so that I could help you escape."

"Yes, yes," Jack spoke up, "You were a wonderful hero. Now, save that energy for when it really matters… for when you see dear William."

"Jack!" Katrina looked to her right at her husband.

"Speaking of Will," Elizabeth addressed Jack, "Where is he?"

Norrington smirked as Teague choked on his rum with a laugh.

"Originally," Jack began nonchalant, "in the brig of the Pearl."

"You locked him up in the brig?" Elizabeth cried out, "Why? How could you?"

Jack narrowed his eyes on Elizabeth, "You don't recall him betrayin' us all? How he didn't help me when Beckett's soldiers came onto me ship?"

Elizabeth lowered eyes a bit.

"And how after you left, it was because o' him that Katrina and our child nearly… how Katrina and our… how Katrina…" Jack stopped and swallowed down the bitter emotions of the memory of what had happened that day, "With all that he did, I sent him to the brig. Then, naturally being a blacksmith, he got out. He then began laying out a trail for Beckett t' follow us, and so… I naturally left him behind for Beckett to find."

"What do you mean you left Turner behind?" Norrington asked Jack

"I pushed him overboard."

Elizabeth timidly looked up at Jack in surprise.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, "It's alright, Lizzie. His trail consisted of dead bodies tied to a barrel. I pushed him overboard with one o' those things… and me compass. Told him t' think like me. He'll appear… I've no doubt o' it."

Norrington gave Jack a look that seemed to say, "That's true… he's good at appearing."

"But," Elizabeth began softly as her eyes darted between Jack and Katrina, "what happened to-"

"Nothin'," Jack answered coldly, "All that matters is that all is better now. Savvy?"

"Jacky," Teague turned to his son, "There's no reason t'-"

"To what?" Jack looked to his father, "To get upset? Of course there's no reason… none whatsoever."

Teague's opened mouth silently closed.

"Come, Katrina," Jack said to his wife as he stood up at the table, "I think it's time we returned to the Pearl."

Katrina, having recognized her husband being upset from the moment he tried to explain to Elizabeth why Will was in the brig, didn't say a word as she, too, rose from her seat. With a small smile of thanks to her father-in-law, Katrina took up Jack's hand as he escorted her out.

----------

"Jack?" Katrina asked quietly, small tears sliding down her cheeks, when they had entered their cabin, "Are you alright?"

For the long walk back to the Black Pearl, Jack hadn't spoken a word. Katrina's mind raced about with worry.

"Let's just get t' bed, love," Jack said with a choked voice, "Got a long day ahead o' us."

Katrina didn't know what to say to this, her tears now increasing.

"Promise me tomorrow," Jack began in a hushed voice as he walked away from the locked doors to his side of the bed, "that you will remain in our cabin… at all times."

Katrina swallowed a sob, "And what about you? Are you to be fighting all day long while I wait in hopes of your safe return?"

"Aye."

"That's not fair, Jack."

"I know, love," Jack finally looked across the room at Katrina, "but I am captain o' this ship."

"Is the battle to begin immediately at dawn?" Katrina asked as the tears continued down her face.

"Most likely not," Jack answered, "We'll probably meet up with Beckett first t' try t' negotiate. If that fails, then we'll fight."

Katrina's vision blurred with a new wave of tears upon hearing this. "Are you one of those that will go to negotiate?"

Jack merely nodded, finding it suddenly too hard to give a verbal reply to this question for he knew what she was thinking.

Katrina looked down at the floor as an overflow of tears poured from her eyes. She then backed away until she found the rocking chair, and took a seat in it.

"I… I can't do this, Jack," Katrina exhaled with a shaky voice as her head remained bowed down.

"And ye think that I can, love?" Jack replied in a strangled voice.

Katrina looked up at Jack, her vision still blurry. "I don't want to lose you again, Jack," she said gently, "What if Beckett takes you away? Or Jones? Or what if they kill…"

Unable to finish that thought out loud, Katrina broke down into the palms of her hands. Jack, not liking the depressing situation, ran quickly to the other side of the room and knelt down before her.

"Shh," Jack said with a soothing voice, "Nothin' is goin' t' happen t' me, love. Nothin'."

Katrina shook her head, still crying her heart out, "How do you know?"

"Ye just have t' trust me, love," Jack breathed, "Do ye trust me?"

Katrina looked up from her hands and gave a small nod as she looked at her husband.

Jack reached up a hand to one of her cheeks, and then with his thumb attempted to wipe away some of her tears.

"Now, while I'm negotiatin'," Jack tried to speak, "I want ye to stay in 'ere."

"But Jack-" Katrina sobbed.

"No, Katrina," Jack unintentionally snapped before swiftly calming down, "No, Katrina. I need you t' remain 'ere, love. I need ye t' be safe."

As Katrina was about to protest again, Jack moved his hand from her cheek to her lips.

"Darlin', please," Jack began before blinking away unwanted tears, "listen t' me and do as I ask o' you." Jack's hand then slid down to Katrina's swollen belly, "I need ye to stay in 'ere tomorrow so that you and our child may remain safe. I don't want anything t' happen t' either o' you… I won't let anything happen t' either o' you… I can't let anything happen t' either o' you."

Katrina nodded slowly for a moment before collapsing forward onto Jack. With her arms wrapped around his neck, Katrina cried heavily into his shoulder.

"Shh, love," Jack whispered as he carefully stood up and helped Katrina to stand as well, "Everything will work out… trust me, love."

Katrina looked up at Jack, "Please don't leave me in the morning without saying good-bye."

Jack forced himself to blink away more unwanted tears, "Of course, love." He then gave Katrina a loving kiss. "I would ne'er leave ye without sayin' good-bye."


	46. Negotiations

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **I know… another short one… but I hope that posting these two short chapters together somewhat makes up a little for not having one looooooooong chapter. Please let me know what you think of this! Oh!!! And be sure to check out how Jack and Katrina met in **Katrina Drabbles**!

**Chapter 46**

**Negotiations**

"You be the cur that led these wolves to out door," Barbossa sneered upon seeing Will alongside Beckett and Jones when he, Jack, and Elizabeth met up with them on the sandbar for negotiations.

"Don't blame Turner," Lord Beckett corrected Barbossa, "He was but the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect – look to your left."

At hearing this, Elizabeth and Barbossa turned to look at Jack, who, a bit bewilder, also turned to his left. Then, upon seeing no one there, looked to Beckett.

"Me?" Jack disapproved of the accusation, "My hands are clean in this." Jack paused as he looked over his grimy palms before adding, "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own to my own purpose," Will spoke in agreement with the pirate, "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"There!" Jack cheered, "Listen to the tool."

"Will," Elizabeth began gently, almost lovingly, "I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

Knowing she was speaking about his father, Will replied, "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

As Will finished this reply, his eyes connected with Jack's. Only Elizabeth noticed this and it reminded her of when Katrina had done the same when Jack first entered her life – the day he rescued her from having fallen from the fort. Was there something going on that she didn't know? Though those two had their indifferences, had they secretly come to an agreement no one else was aware of?

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf," Beckett pointed out arrogantly as he pulled out Jack's compass to show Elizabeth and Barbossa, "Then how did he come to give me this?"

Seeing the object, Barbossa gave Jack a fierce look.

"You made a deal with me, Jack," Beckett went on with his head held high, "to deliver the pirates – and here they are. Don't be bashful; step up and claim your reward."

With a guilty look to Barbossa, Jack caught the compass Beckett tossed to him.

"And what reward does such chicanery fetch these days?" Barbossa inquired.

Beckett gave the pirate a conceited grin as he pointed behind the pirate. Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Jack turned around to find a large group of soldiers slowly advancing in their direction.

"An army?" Barbossa asked as the trio turned back around with confused looks at Beckett before reeling in shock that there now was a great number of soldiers directly behind the lord.

"No," Beckett smiled, before clarifying as he pointed behind them again, "The reward is that I keep to my word... my end of the deal with Jack."

Jack's brows came together in greater confusion. However, as he looked over at Will, who had made a sudden move forward but composed himself from further movement, and saw the man's wide eyes, Jack swiftly turned back around.

By now the soldiers were more than half-way in their distance to reaching the negotiating party. Those that had been in the front were now parted off to the sides so that Jack and the others could clearly see who they were guiding towards them.

"Katrina!" Jack gasped before sprinting after her.

"Jack!" she cried out as she kicked and fought against the soldiers ushering her forward, "Jack! Jack!"

Sadly, Jack didn't get far at all as several walls of soldiers out of nowhere blocked him, bringing his rescue mission to a fast end.

"What kind o' game are ye playin' at, Beckett?" Jack roared as he whirled back to face the shorter man.

"No game, actually," Beckett answered coolly.

Not liking his answer, Jack charged after the man, but soldiers quickly cut him off again.

"You see," Beckett continued calmly, "according to our agreement in exchange of you delivering the pirates from Shipwreck Cove, I must square things with Jones on your behalf and assure of your freedom, your wife's freedom, and your child's freedom."

"Aye," Jack breathed roughly, trying to see where Beckett was leading with this.

"Well, I've squared things with Jones on your behalf," Beckett said simply, "However…"

"Your debt to me must still be satisfied," Jones spoke up as he exchanged an amiable look with Beckett, "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman… as a start."

"What?" Jack exclaimed, astounded, "That debt was paid."

As Jack said this, Elizabeth noticed another quick eye contact between the pirate and Will. But then Jack quickly turned to gesture a hand at Elizabeth as he added, "With some help."

"You escaped," Jones brought the fact to attention.

"A technicality, "Jack waved off.

"What does this have to do with Katrina?" Will cut in, bringing the focus back to Beckett.

"Aye," Jack seemed to growl, his anger coming forth again as he looked to the lord, "What does this have t' do with Katrina?"

"Oh, that's right," Beckett recalled, "Well… since you will be busy and long gone fulfilling your debt with Jones, I thought it only best to bring the young widow and soon-to-be mother under my wing."

Jack's eyes narrowed with great hate upon the man before him, "She's not a widow."

"After speaking with Jones on your behalf," Beckett continued tranquilly, having ignored Jack's comment, "I had some research done on Katrina and her lineage. I was quite impressed with her status of nobility. Her father comes from a very well-off and well-educated family that has lasted generations… that is, generations of pure-blood nobility. And her mother, though from Spain, also comes from a wealthy, pure-blood family of the Spanish court."

"What do ye want wi' her?" Jack snapped.

"To marry her, of course," Beckett said plainly, "A beautiful woman of that high of status and noble blood should be with a man like me. Not to mention… with her connections through her father's trading business and her acceptance with that of the Spanish crown… I could easily increase business for the East India Trading Company and create a more efficient ally in the trading business between Great Britain and Spain."

"That's not the same as ensuring her freedom," Jack argued in a dark voice.

"You failed to specify," Beckett replied frankly.

"And what of the child?" Elizabeth spoke up swiftly.

"Ah, yes, the child," Beckett acknowledged, "Don't worry about the child, Miss Swann. I will make sure to be the proper father for it. I will raise it as if it were my very own… one of pure noble blood… a child of my blood and its mother's blood."

"Why ye bloody bastard!" Jack abruptly bellowed as he tried rushing at Beckett, soldiers interfering once again, "The hell you're taken me wife and child!"

As Jack tried fighting off the soldiers attempting to hold him back, Will mirrored the pirate with an attempt to attack, but soldiers restrained him as well.

After a few minutes of fighting in vain against the surrounding soldiers in order to get to Beckett, Will and Jack, seeing eye to eye again, decided to back off completely. Elizabeth caught this glance.

During the brawl she had figured out what plan Will and Jack had agreed upon silently. Although, Katrina being brought to Beckett was not part of the plan, Elizabeth saw that the plan could very much still work… there would simply be an extra step in it… rescuing Katrina from Beckett.

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth declared with great authority when the small scuffle had ended, "Will leaves with us… and you can take Jack."

"Done," Will agreed immediately.

"Undone!" Jack protested with another quick knowing glance at the blacksmith.

"Done," Beckett jumped in, sealing the deal and having missed the exchange between Jack and Will.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords," Barbossa turned to Elizabeth, "You have no right."

"King," Elizabeth stated the obvious. She then looked to her left at Jack.

"As you command, your highness," Jack said as he removed his hat and gave a deep bow.

"Blaggard!" Barbossa snarled at Jack as he drew out his cutlass and swung it at the pirate. Jack, however, was too quick for him and scurried out of the way. Though his blade missed Jack, Barbossa's sword did catch the Piece of Eight that dangled against Jack's red bandana. Slicing the beads and coin free, it fell onto the sand. Barbossa's monkey bounded off the pirate's shoulder to collect the small item before returning back to his master.

After scurrying away from Barbossa, Jack unhappily changed places with Will.

"Do you fear death?" Jones slurred as he escorted the pirate away from the group, through the crowd of soldiers in direction of the Flying Dutchman.

Jack sighed before looking over his shoulder in a hope to catch a sight of his wife, "You 'ave no idea."

----------

"Ah, Miss Banks," Beckett said as he gestured with his head to dismiss the two soldiers that had escorted Katrina onto the Endeavour. He then took up her hand in his and added, as he attempted to kiss the back of it, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Katrina fluidly removed her hand before the man's lips touched it, "It's Mrs. Sparrow. No doubt you must be the infamous Cutler Beckett."

"Lord Cutler Beckett, actually," corrected Beckett as he stood upright, a bit offended.

"Well then, _Lord_ Beckett," Katrina began sharply, "Where is my husband? Why am I here?"

"You're husband?" Beckett gave her a blank look, "Ah, yes… Sparrow. He's presently aboard the Flying Dutchman starting to pay off his one-hundred-year-long debt. And you're here because I promised Jack that in exchange of him bringing out the pirates from Shipwreck Cove I would ensure your freedom and your child's freedom."

"You don't know what freedom is," Katrina spat.

"Tell you what, _Mrs. Sparrow_," Beckett said delicately as he took a step closer to her, "I'll give you an option of which definition of freedom you, and your child, would like to embody: Marriage to me or death before-"

"I will never marry you!" Katrina glared at the lord, "My husband is very much alive!"

"At the moment," Beckett shrugged, "but he'll soon become part the Flying Dutchman in the years to come in serving like all previous sailors aboard that ship."

Katrina looked sternly at Beckett before stating firmly, "Then I choose death."

"Are you sure?" Beckett began circling around her, "You didn't let me finish all that I had say about that second option."

"What could possibly be worse?" Katrina asked, keeping her head held up high.

"I don't know, _Mrs. Sparrow_, that would be based on your opinion alone. However, my options were for you to choose to either marry me or die before the eyes of your former husband."

Katrina's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Beckett chuckled gravely. The man then whistled for attention from a few of his men. After whispering an order to them the soldiers ran off.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked with bitterness.

"You'll see," Beckett simply replied with a grin.

Within minutes, the Flying Dutchman was alongside the Endeavour. Katrina then saw Davy Jones was pushing Jack to the ship's railing so that they could easily see one another.

"Jack!" Katrina cried out to her husband but was immediately pulled back by a gathering of soldiers.

"Oi! Let 'er go!" Jack yelled from the other ship as some soldiers took hold of Katrina's arms, legs, head, and body in order to keep her completely still in one place.

"This is your chance, _Mrs. Sparrow_, for I refuse to play games," Beckett said calmly as he pulled out a long, narrow dagger and held it up to her throat, "It is your choice… marry me or die before the eyes of your beloved."

"No! Katrina!" Jack nearly shouted at the top of his lungs, "Trust in me, Katrina! Don't give up on me, love! Think o' our child!"

"What fate shall you bind yourself to?" Beckett whispered into Katrina's ear as he brushed the dagger slowly now along her exposed collar bone, "Me… or death?"

With tears pouring out from her eyes as she looked at Jack, her heart yearning for him, breaking for him, but still trusting in him, Katrina finally made her decision.

"I'll marry you," she told Beckett quietly in defeat.

"I'm sorry, what was that Miss Banks? Could you speak a bit louder, I couldn't quite hear what you said."

"I'll marry you!" Katrina howled, "I'll marry you, Lord Beckett!"

Completely satisfied with her answer, especially since by the look of Jack it was obvious he had heard it too, Beckett had his soldiers escort Katrina to his quarters.

"Don't ye dare touch 'er!!!" Jack hollered from the Flying Dutchman, many of the crew struggling to hold him back, "If I find out that even a finger o' yours touched any part o' her I'll-"

"You'll what, Sparrow?" Beckett chuckled, "Face the fact… she's no longer your concern."

As Jack began shouting again, those aboard the Dutchman pulling him away from the railing to take him to the brig below, Beckett turned away ignoring the pirate, his mind now consumed with the prize he had won that awaited him in his cabin.


	47. The Prize

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **This is a little short, too... but I hope you all like it… well, maybe "like" isn't the best word for this chapter… you'll see what I mean… anyhow… PLEASE REVIEW!!! Need to know what you think of what I wrote in this addition. Thank you!!!

P.S. Be sure to check out **Katrina Drabbles**, too!

**Chapter 47**

**The Prize**

"The enemy," Lord Beckett began to address his captain prior to opening the door to his quarters, "has opted for oblivion. Prepare for their defeat."

The captain nodded and shouted orders to the crew, "To your stations!"

Satisfied, Beckett half-smiled to himself as he opened the door to his cabin.

"Do you truly think you will win?" Katrina said coldly as two rapiers crossed in front of Beckett's chest, the blades on either side of his neck, "By the way, I wouldn't recommend keeping such beautiful weapons such as these in your office… even if they are simply for direction."

Beckett's look of shock changed quickly into one of great admiration, "I heard that you were quite spirited."

Katrina's eyes narrowed on the man before her as she brought the blades a bit closer together, now cutting a bit into his skin, "You have no idea."

"Lord Beckett," a soldier called from beyond the partially opened door, "The table has been set up as you requested and the tea is almost ready-" The soldier had stopped talking the moment he peeked into the room and saw Katrina holding the lord hostage.

In no time at all, soldiers barged into the cabin. After a few rounds with the sword, or, in Katrina's case, swords as she fought two men off at one time with the two blades, the soldiers overpowered her.

"Did you honestly think you could win?" Lord Beckett echoed Katrina's question back to her as the soldiers removed the swords from her hands, "Given your condition."

Katrina didn't reply as she glared at Beckett, fire in her eyes.

Lord Beckett gave her a thin smile before ordering for her to be clasped in irons. He then dismissed the soldiers and shut the door after them.

"I admire you… Katrina," Lord began turned away from the door.

"Mrs. Sparrow," she corrected as Beckett cam very close to her.

"You come from respected family of great nobility," Beckett went on, ignoring her correction, "And…"

"And?" Katrina stood firm her ground, waiting for what else the man had to say.

"And," Beckett breathed, "you are a rare beauty to behold."

Katrina automatically took a step back from the lord.

"I also admire you're spirit," Beckett continued, taking another step to remain close to Katrina, "However, when you become my wife there will be none of that… in public. Your wild spirit will have to remain… in the bedroom."

Katrina's eyes widened in alarm for a second before she calmed herself down and remarked tersely, "I am not your wife yet."

"That is true," Beckett nodded, and then added with a slight smirk, "By law… by writing… it will be a while, but we can establish your place to be mine, my wife, right now… physically."

Katrina kept herself calm as she slowly rolled up one side of her dress. To her disgust, Beckett appeared both surprised and eager to see her doing such a thing. Katrina continued slowly, toying with the lord's perverse mind until she found what she needed. In a flash she had her dagger at the man's neck.

"Why on earth would I do such a thing with any man but my true husband Captain Jack Sparrow?" Katrina yelled at Beckett.

With no reply coming from the lord, Katrina brought her foot up against his stomach and shoved him away from her so she could run to the doors. However, to her horror, she could not open either of the double-doors.

"You're going to need this if you wish make your escape successful," Beckett chuckled as he stood upright again, a key dangling from his hand as Katrina turned around from the locked cabin doors.

Fuming, Katrina hastily threw her dagger at the man. She narrowly missed his arm.

"Now, Katrina," Beckett said seriously, and yet still with a hint of amusement and lust, as he came swiftly close to her as he had before, "I will not be putting up with such savage behavior. Though your former husband may have taught you to use the sword and dagger-"

Beckett stopped speaking momentarily as he heard a recognizable _click_, "…and pistol?"

"Yes," Katrina smirked as she raised the cocked gun right underneath his chin, "That's correct. 'And pistol.' As I said, you shouldn't leave such beautiful weapons displayed about your office."

Beckett gulped nervously.

"You will return me to the Black Pearl at once," Katrina instructed to the lord.

"As… as…," Beckett shook, "as you wish."

Katrina lowered the pistol so that her hand was now level with her hips, "Let's go."

Hearing this and seeing the gun in a different position, Beckett took advantage of Katrina. He grabbed the hand that held the pistol and aimed it up towards the ceiling. He then struggled with her over to the nearest open window. Then, banging her hand against the frame of the window several times, Beckett finally reached his goal. Katrina's hand was too sore to hold the weapon any more and so it fell from her loosened grip down into the sea.

The moment the pistol fell from her hand, Katrina pulled her bruised right hand back, close to her body.

"No more, Katrina," Beckett said sternly coming near to her again, "You're mine now."

Without any indication ahead of time, Beckett threw himself at Katrina. Both of his hands grabbed either side of her head to force her lips to meet his. Though she knew it was bound to come, Katrina still was not prepared for this. She acted on instinct, reacting to the kiss by biting hard on the man's lower lip.

"Ow!" Beckett cried out, breaking off the forced kiss. While he moaned in pain his right hand at his bleeding lip he looked angrily at Katrina. He then, without warning, backhanded her across the face with his left hand as he shouted, "You bloody wench of a pirate!"

Knocked out completely, Katrina fell onto her right side upon the hard wooden floor.

----------

"How am I gettin' out o' this one?" Jack thought aloud to himself for the umpteenth time since being thrown into the brig aboard the Dutchman. As he looked up from the spot at the floor he had been staring at, deep in thought, Jack took notice of the iron cage he was imprisoned in.

"Hmm," Jack pondered, "Think like Will… leverage!" The pirate captain swiftly looked about his cage. "Ha!" he cheered at the sight of a large plank. Taking the wooden device and setting it at an angle to the iron door, Jack was able to lift the door free.

With no one else around in the brig, Jack wandered carefully to Jones' private quarters.

"Hold it!" a voice suddenly yelled as he entered the room, "Or we'll shoot!"

Jack nearly did a double-take as he saw the familiar soldiers Murtogg and Mullroy. Whatever panic may have shown upon his face instantly vanished.

"Good one," Jack remarked before passing by the soldiers off to the side, grabbing his hat, cutlass, pistol and whatnot, "I've just come to get me effects."

After Jack strapped on his belt and adjusted his hat on his head, he turned back to the two soldiers behind the small cannons, "Admirable as it may be, why are you 'ere when you could be elsewhere?"

"Some one needs to stay and guard the chest," Murtogg answered.

"There's no question," Mullroy turned to Murtogg in conversation, "there has been a breakdown of military discipline aboard this vessel."

"The fish people," Murtogg stated simply.

"Ah, fish people," Mullroy echoed, "So fish people are automatically not as disciplined as non-fish people?"

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the conversation at hand, Jack, in a sly manner, made his way past the two guards, took hold of the chest, and snuck out of the cabin.

"If there were no fish there would be no need to guard the chest," Mullroy went on.

"No. If there were no chest there would nothing to guard," Murtogg corrected.

To the soldiers' astonishment the chest was gone.


	48. The Chest

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Yes, another short chapter… all the more reason to post more than one chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!! Please continue to review! Let me know what you think of this chapter!!! Thank you!

**Chapter 48**

**The Chest**

Jack had snuck away from Murtogg and Mullroy and made his way up to the main deck. As he opened the door to step onto the deck, which was being soaked by the downpour of rain, Jones caught sight of him.

"Lookee 'ere boys," Jones jeered to his crew with his sword now unsheathed as he approached Sparrow, "a lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly."

"To my regret," Jack acknowledged before running to the side of the ship. Climbing onto the railing, Jack grabbed a dangling rope, "but… never too late to learn, aye?"

Hitting the pulley mechanism loose with the chest, Jack was swung upward and over onto the beam of one of the Dutchman's sails. As the pirate breathed a sigh of relief, Davy Jones appeared.

"The chest!" Jones ordered to Sparrow with a raised sword, "Hand it over!"

Jack unsheathed his cutlass, "I can set ye free, mate."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago," Jones replied bitterly before attempting an attack at Jack.

Sparrow blocked the blow and gave a counter attack. It was a tricky situation to fight upon that beam with the ship at a tilt, the rain pouring down, and the wind blowing in every which-way.

"You can do nothing without the key," Jones pointed out as they continued to fight.

"I already have the key," Jack replied, though he knew that he did not.

"What?" Jones asked in surprise before a tentacle of his beard pulled it out, "No ye don't."

"Oh, that key," Jack played off before bringing his sword across and slicing the end of that tentacle off. Now the key was available.

As the key fell onto the deck of the Dutchman, Jack then smacked the chest across Jones' face. However, as he tried to bring his sword onto Jones, the captain of the Flying Dutchman snapped off most of the blade with his clawed hand.

Standing before Jones with a little less than one-fourth of his original cutlass, Jack's mind reeled of what to do next. As he hurried with a new action to take, the Flying Dutchman was leaning so far over that its main mast collided with that of the Black Pearl's. The collision caused Jack to lose his balance and fall off the beam.

Jones reached out his hand in effort to save the chest that contained his heart. However, to his dismay, dangling from the opposite handle was Sparrow. Unhappy with this circumstance, Jones began lifting and shaking the chest in hope to lose Jack to the sea below. This, too, did not come easily as he wanted. It took a few tugs, but eventually with a powerful fling Jones forced Jack let go of the chest. As the pirate flew into the air he crashed into one of Jones' men swinging on a rope.

"My rope now," Jack said as he kicked the crewman off the rope.

The rope he hung onto swung Jack back towards Jones. When the captain of the Flying Dutchman was in good range, Jack shot his pistol at the hand that held the chest.

Flinching at the hurt from the round bullet, Jones had lost his grip on the chest. Before he could react to take hold of it again, the chest fell onto the deck of his ship below.

Jack caught sight of the chest falling onto the deck. He maneuvered his body weight in such a way to cause the rope to swing around the main mast so that he could land on the deck to retrieve the chest. However, as he began to head in the direction of the chest, Jones appeared and blocked him off. Willing to put up a fight, Jack pulled out his sword, only to find, and remember, that he didn't have much of a sword at all. Quickly sheathing that bit of sword, the pirate turned on his heel and ran away from Jones.

While Jack was busy running from Jones, Will, who had swung over to the Dutchman from the Pearl, took up the chest. Yet, as he did so, his father emerged and began to attack him. Will tried his best not to hurt his father as they fought, all the while speaking to Bootstrap, reminding him that he was his son.

"Don't," Will stopped his father from further attack, looking at the older man in the eye, "It's me, Will, your son."

A moment or so spent looking into Will's eyes, Bootstrap dropped his sword upon recognition, "William! My son! What are you doing here?"

Will sighed with relief before holding up the chest, "I'm here to free you! Where's the key?"

After a time of running about the ship, Jones and Jack found each other on either side of the mechanism that was used to call the Kraken. Whenever Jones tried to advance on one side of the wheel, Jack retreated to the other side. Becoming frustrated with his attempts to capture Sparrow, Jones began to phase through the mechanism. Watching Jones do this, Jack thought swiftly and spun the wheel so that Jones, trapped in its center, also spun.

As the wheel came to a stop, Jack having stood by and watched Jones turn about in a circle – a look of amusement upon his face, Jones stared directly at Jack before breaking out into a yell, his tentacle beard curling about wildly. Jack merely gave a shout of fright before running away again to a broken part of the railing of the ship. There he severed a long piece of wood and began fighting back against Jones.

The captain of the Dutchman, though, had the advantage. Within seconds, Jack's makeshift weapon was in pieces and he was knocked down onto the deck by Jones.


	49. The Heart

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Well… I hope this comes out alright… more will come… but until then, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!

**Chapter 49**

**The Heart**

As Jones chuckled at Sparrow's downfall, Elizabeth landed from having over from the Pearl.

"You'll receive no mercy from me," Jones informed Elizabeth as he pulled out his sword.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth called back as she, too, unsheathed her sword, just in time to defend herself against Jones' first blow.

As Elizabeth did her best to fight off Davy Jones, Jack, who had been out for a long moment upon the deck, finally came about. Upon opening his eyes, he saw the remaining tentacle that held the key crawl by him. Though it took him a second to recall what it was that he was seeing, and why, Jack got to his feet and went after it.

"Jack!" Bootstrap called out to the younger pirate as he saw him retrieve the key from the isolated tentacle, "Go to Will! He's got the chest!"

"Where is he?" Jack turned to Bill.

Bootstrap Bill looked around him, for Will hadn't been all that far away from him just seconds before.

"Look, the chest!" Bootstrap called to Jack as he picked up the chest off the deck where Will had once stood.

"No, mate," Jack redirected Bill's focus, "Look at your son!"

Will, in order to defend Elizabeth from Jones after the pirate had disarmed her and kicked her onto the stairs that led to the helm, had run his sword through the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"Did you forget that I'm a heartless wretch?" Jones snickered as he bent the end of the sword that protruded from his chest, thus not allowing Will to easily remove his weapon.

As Will and Jones struggled, Bootstrap Bill, who stood beside Jack holding the chest, said the pirate captain, "William and Elizabeth."

Jack's brows came together as he waited for more. However, when none came he simply said, "Aye, William and Elizabeth."

Bill then faced Jack, "You and… where is your wife?"

"Hmm?" Jack asked rather confused, "Beckett took her aboard the Endeavour."

"Neither you can stab the heart," Bootstrap said, "The Dutchman must always have a captain."

"What d' ye mean…?"

"Will has Elizabeth," Bill began slowly with sad eyes, "And you have…"

"Katrina," Jack finished for him, "What's your point, Bootstrap?"

"Neither of you can stab the heart."

Before Jack could question the older pirate again, a loud _thud_ took their attention and the two looked over to where Will had fallen from his battle with Jones. Though Will seemed to be pinned, his eyes were not on his enemy but upon Elizabeth.

Jones took notice of the silent exchange between the two, "Ah, love… so easily severed. Tell me, Mr. Turner… do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack asked from behind Jones' back as he held the beating heart in his left hand and his broken sword in his right.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones said as he slowly took a step toward the pirate.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied, his gaze looking past Jones at Bootstrap helping William stand up.

"Is it?" Jones sneered before turning around and thrusting his blade forward.

To what was supposed to have been a thrust into Will, was instead cast into his father.

"No!" Will cried out as his father gradually slid down onto the deck, the sword having pierced through his stomach. Bootstrap had stepped between his son and Jones at the last moment in effort to save Will.

Jones, at seeing this before him, began to laugh. Jack, along with Elizabeth, however, looked on at Will helplessly trying to keep his father alive.

After a few seconds' time of racing through ideas, Jack snuck his way over to Bootstrap and Will as Jones continued to occupy himself with hysterical laughter. This laughter, though, came to an abrupt stop the moment Bootstrap pierced Jones' beating heart.


	50. The Endeavour

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Alright… final add on for today. Please, please, please let me know what you think about THIS chapter! Oh, and be sure to read **Katrina Drabbles**!!!

**Chapter 50**

**The Endeavour**

With Jones having fallen dead into the sea and the Duthcman's crewmembers approaching Bootstrap while chanting "There must always be a captain," Jack took this as sign that he, Will, and Elizabeth needed to get off the ship.

Gesturing to Elizabeth to come follow his lead, the two, with much trouble, helped Will back onto his feet and away from his father.

"Time t' go, mate," Jack said kindly.

"But what about…?" Will began.

"Please, Will," Elizabeth interrupted, "Come with us… come with me."

Will hesitated as he looked back at the huddled crew blocking the view of his father.

"Will," Elizabeth said again taking his hand in hers, "Please, come."

"Ye best t' listen t' her, mate," Jack said as he handed Will a rope and nodded towards the Pearl.

Torn within, but willing to follow Jack's lead, Will, taking hold of Elizabeth, swung the two of them after Jack back onto the Pearl. As they landed, Barbossa ordered for a cannon to be fired at the Dutchman's mast so that the Pearl would no longer be entangled with it.

With the Dutchman no longer holding back the ship, the Black Pearl sailed away from the whirlpool to safer waters. Though this was good for them, Will could not find relief as he watched the Flying Dutchman submerge into the churning waters of the sea.

"Thank goodness, Jack!" Gibbs greeted the pirate as he passed him to look out over the opposite railing, "The armada is still out there. The Endeavour is coming upon the starboard and I think it's time we embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"I've never actually been one for tradition," Jack said simply as his eyes narrowed on the Endeavour.

"Clotora!" Jack suddenly yelled after a moment of silence, calling up to a pirate among the main mast, "Lock up the sails and lay on hands.

"Belay that!" Barbossa cut in, "We're going t' be a sittin' duck."

Jack turned upwards again, "Belay that belay that!"

"But captain…" Gibbs began.

"Belay! Belay Belay!" Jack shouted at Gibbs, "No! No! No! Now, shut it!"

As Jack and Barbossa began to argue of what orders to be given, the Flying Dutchman surfaced. And there at he helm, to Will's great surprise, was Bootstrap Bill.

"Full canvas!" Jack yelled cheerfully to the crew of the Black Pearl.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed.

Seeing the Endeavour coming all the closer, Jack made a signal over at Bootstrap before instructing to his men, "I need some o' you t' come wi' me to Beckett's ship! No one is t' fire a shot 'til I return aboard the Pearl with Katrina. Savvy?"

"Aye!" the men acknowledged.

----------

Once the Endeavour was caught between the Pearl and the Dutchman, Jack ordered for those going with him to take up their swords and pistols and swing onto the ship.

As he landed on the enemy ship, the pirates that had followed him began fighting off the soldiers. Taking note that this distracted from anyone seeing him, Jack bee-lined his way to Beckett's quarters. Then, not wasting time with a formal knock, Jack kicked open the double-doors.

"Katrina?" Jack gasped before falling onto his knees before his wife as she remained on the floor of the cabin, "Katrina, love? Can hear me? Darlin'?"

Jack stopped his gently calling as he saw the hideous black-and-blue mark that covered her face from the side of her left eye, all across her cheek, and down to her chin. Rapidly desperation took over Sparrow.

"No! Oh, no! Katrina, love!" Jack cried out in a strangled voice as he carefully felt her neck and wrist for a pulse. He then brought his ear close to her nose and mouth. Though shallow, he was grateful to find that she was still alive.

Yet, as relieved as he was with this fortunate situation, another fear choked him. Jack swiftly brought both of his hands to Katrina's belly. To his thankfulness, he felt their child pushing against the palms of his hands.

"Oh, thank ye, God Almighty!" Jack breathed shakily as he blinked away tears. He then very cautiously lifted Katrina up in his arms. He found himself having to continue to blink away and swallow waves of tears. His poor wife was like a rag-doll, limp in his arms.

Slowly Jack emerged from Beckett's quarters, cradling Katrina.

"Mary, Mother o' God!" Gibbs gasped upon the sight of Jack carrying Katrina.

"What happened t' her, Jack?" Will gasped as well.

"I don't know," Jack could barely say through clenched teeth, "Bring Beckett t' me at once."

Gibbs immediately called out to those from the Pearl holding the soldiers captive, "Bring Beckett to the captain! Now!"

Pintel and Ragetti, laughing at the pathetic lord, escorted Beckett with several shoves over to where Jack, Will, and Gibbs stood.

"What did ye do to her?!" Jack bellowed at Beckett as he gestured with his head down at Katrina's face.

"Goodness, man," Pintel commented bitterly to Beckett after seeing Katrina's bruised face, "How could ye do that to the poor lass?"

Beckett nervously looked away from Jack.

"Cutler Beckett, I am speakin' to you!" Jack roared furiously at the shorter man, "What the 'ell did ye do t' me wife?!"

As Jack waited for an answer, he gently handed Katrina over to Will and then took up Gibbs' sword.

"Well, Beckett?" Jack confronted the lord, the sword in his hand held in position to attack.

"I backhanded her," Beckett replied quietly, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," Jack nearly growled, "Did I hear correctly? Did you just say that ye backhanded me wife 'cross her face?"

"Aye, he did, sir," Ragetti spoke up when Beckett didn't.

"I heard 'im, too," Pintel added.

"I thought I told ye not t' let even a finger o' yours touch her or else!" Jack snarled, "And ye wanted t' know what that 'or else' part was… well, allow me t' take care o' that and put your mind at ease for ye!"

The moment Jack finished speaking, he plunged Gibb's sword through the man. Then placing a foot on the dying man's shoulder, Jack wrenched the bloody sword out of him.

"That's what ye get for messin' wi' Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said flatly as he scraped off the blood of the sword on the nearest railing. He then turned to his men still holding back the soldiers, "Kill 'em all."

Without another word, as he returned the sword to Gibbs, Jack took Katrina from Will and turned toward the Pearl where Elizabeth and Cotton had placed a wide plank between the two ships.

"I've got ye, love," Jack whispered into Katrina's ear as he walked across the plank to the Black Pearl, "And I'm not lettin' go."


	51. Tears

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Please review this and let me know what you think of it… for I'm not entirely sure of it. I hope having the English translations of the Spanish written in this way helps… hope you all can follow along and understand it. Thank you to all my amazing, loyal readers! I can't thank you enough for your reviews!!!! Please, continue to give me your input by reviewing this chapter!

By the way… for my readers who are **Willabeths**… for I must admit I am a huge Willabeth person myself… you will notice that I mention that they are still engaged in this chapter. (I know! OMG!) Don't be alarmed… they will be married… I promise you that!!! I simply didn't care for the rushed, take care of morals, "Barbossa, will you marry us?" kind of wedding… though the kissing and fighting was rather romantic. Anyhow… I just wanted to clarify this. Well, read on!

**Chapter 51**

**Tears**

"Oh, my goodness, Jack!" Elizabeth cried as Cotton helped the captain down from the plank, "What on earth happened to Katrina?"

"Beckett backhanded her," Jack said a bit rougher than he meant to, "Found 'er on the floor." Then shifting Katrina in his arms, Jack gestured with his toward their cabin, "Love, go along and open the doors to our cabin. I need t' lay Katrina down."

"Of course," Elizabeth said briskly before rushing to the double-doors.

"And get me a cold, damp cloth," Jack instructed as he entered the cabin and carefully placed Katrina on the bed.

Elizabeth didn't say a word as she ran to the adjoining bathroom and did as the pirate asked of her. She quickly came to Jack's side as he sat on the bed next to wife, handing him the damp cloth.

"Oh, Katrina," Jack breathed as he gently placed the wet cloth to her cheek, "How was it that I didn't get t' ye sooner?"

As Elizabeth stood off to the side watching in awe at the soft side of Captain Jack Sparrow, there was a sudden shouting of orders from Barbossa to sail on and leave the Endeavour behind. With curiosity she looked to the open double-doors just in time to see Will pass through the threshold.

"How is she, Jack?" Will asked quietly as he came to Elizabeth's side.

Jack shook his head but refused to look at Will, "I don't know, mate."

With a quiet sigh, Jack rose to his feet and rushed over to the bathroom to rewet the cloth. He then returned to where he had been sitting beside Katrina before gently placing the cloth to her bruise again.

"Come on, love," Jack pleaded.

Tears now streaming from the corners of her eyes, Elizabeth hurried to the bed and took a seat on the other side of Katrina.

"Katrina," Elizabeth choked on a sob as she took up her friend's hand in hers, "Please, Katrina."

Not receiving any response, Elizabeth looked to Jack. The pirate captain, however, kept his watery eyes on his wife's face.

"Katrina," Jack began, pronouncing his wife's name with a Spanish accent, as leaned down closer to her, "Estoy aqui, mi vida. Tu esposo, tu amor… estoy aqui a tu lado. Dime algo. Porfavor, mi vida, dime algo. Me necesito a escuchar tu voz. Yo me quiero escuchar tu voz. Por favor, Katrina… mi vida… dime algo."

[Katrina[I'm here, my love. Your husband, your love… I'm here at your side. Tell me something. Please, my love, tell me something. I need to your voice. I want to hear your voice. Please, Katrina… my love… tell me something.

"¿Jack?" Katrina hardly moved her lips as she whispered in Spanish, her eyes partially open, "¿Mi corazon?"

[Jack?[My love/sweetheart?

"Si, mi vida," Jack barely could speak, a tear escaping his eye, "Soy yo… tu corazon."

[Yes, my love.[It's me… your love/sweetheart

Katrina closed her eyes for a second as she took in a deep breath before opening them again fully and focusing her gaze on Jack.

"¿Donde estaba?" Katrina asked as she pulled her right hand away from Elizabeth and extended it out to touch Jack's face.

[Where were you?

Jack shook his head as he swallowed a few sobs, "Estaba peleando con Davy Jones."

[I was fighting with Davy Jones.

"¿Pero ahora?"

[But now?

"Ya acabo todo… mi vida," Jack said softly as he took Katrina's hand from his face and brought it to his lips.

[Already everything finished… my love.

"¿Termino a pelear," Katrina asked with confusion in her eyes, "con Jones?"

[You finished to fight with Jones?

"Si, mi vida," Jack answered, "Jones se murio."

[Yes, my love.[Jones died.

"¿Y Beckett?"

[And Beckett?

Jack closed his eyes as he calmed down the anger toward that man still within him.

"Se murio tambien," Jack replied, his eyes once again focused on Katrina.

[He also died.

"Ah," Katrina breathed, "que bueno."

[Ah,[how good.

"Claro que si, mi vida," Jack nodded before kissing her hand again.

[Of course it is, my love.

Katrina liked this gesture and tried to smile.

"Ow!" she whimpered, her left hand coming to her sore cheek as she turned her head to the right, burying the right side of her face into her pillow as she cringed with pain.

"Oi! Love!" Jack jumped as he tried to bring her comfort with the damp cloth.

"Katrina, are you alright?" Elizabeth gasped.

Katrina didn't say a word as she broke down in tears – the fight that she had had with Beckett being recalled in her mind as the pain reeled.

"What is it, love?" Jack asked, but Katrina merely continued crying, her body shaking from the overwhelming sobs.

"Lizzie," Jack turned to Elizabeth as he began to rub Katrina's back that faced him with one hand, the other hand holding out the cloth, "Get this wet again… make sure the water is as cold as ye can get it."

As Elizabeth took off to the bathroom, Jack looked over his shoulder at Will. "Go down t' the galley and get me a fresh glass o' orange juice."

With a simple nod, Will made haste down to the galley.

"Come on, love," Jack begged his wife, "What is it? What's wrong, love?"

Katrina, still crying, slowly rolled onto her back and then, with help, sat up to face her husband.

"I need you, Jack," Katrina said, careful not to move her mouth too much, as she grabbed Jack's shirt, tears flowing down her face. "I need you and I want you. Please don't ever leave me again. I beg of you, Jack. Please, please don't. I need you, Jack. I can't be without you."

Before he could speak a word, Katrina pressed her forehead to his chest, continuing to cry with great emotion.

"Oh, my darling Katrina," Jack choked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, "I told ye that everything is over. It's all been dealt with… Jones and Beckett are dead. There is nothin' left, love."

As Jack finished saying this, Will appeared at his side and placed a mug of orange juice on the adjacent nightstand.

"Thanks, mate," Jack looked to Will before rubbing Katrina's back and whispering words of love in Spanish into her ear.

"No problem," Will replied quietly. He then walked over to wear Elizabeth stood by the bathroom door. It turned out that upon re-entering the room with the newly wet cloth Elizabeth found Katrina in such a sad state that she herself silently broke down as well.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered as he took his fiancé in his arms, "It's alright."

"I know," Elizabeth whispered back, "It's just that I feel the same way. Don't ever leave me, Will."

Will gave Elizabeth a sad smile before giving her a loving kiss, "I won't, Elizabeth, never ever."

Several minutes later as Will continued to hold Elizabeth as she quietly shed tears against his shoulder, he realized that Katrina's upsetting cries had ceased.

"See, love?" Jack asked Katrina as she emptied the mug of orange juice, "Don't that feel much better?"

"I little bit," Katrina nodded, before new tears began to prick at her eyes as she added sadly, "Except this side of my face hurts even when trying to drink this."

"Shh," Jack said gently, trying to calm her next storm of sadness before it could hit, "It's a bruise, love. It's going t' hurt for a while 'til it heals."

Katrina took a deep breath before nodding her head vigorously in agreement, "You're right. I know it will."

As Jack gave his wife a sweet smile and brushed back some stray hairs, an unexpected, deafening sound of an explosion filled the air. Seconds later, there was cheering and chanting from the crew beyond the open double-doors.

Katrina instinctively clung onto Jack's shirt tighter, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Jack replied before looking over at Will and Elizabeth.

"That was probably just the kegs of gun powder aboard the Endeavour," Will told Jack.

"Will!" Gibbs appeared in the open doorway, "It worked! The armada's retreatin'!"

Jack turned from Gibbs back to Will with raised eyebrow out of curiosity, "What did ye do?"

Will gave Jack a broad grin, "Not much… just thought like you."


	52. Victory

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **A short chapter… but I hope you all like it… please review and let me know! Oh, and be sure to check out **Katrina Drabbles**. Now, go on a read!

**Chapter 52**

**Victory**

It turned out that Will, and those of the crew with him while aboard the Endeavour, had gathered all the gun powder, alcohol, and whatever else flammable they could get their hands, on to the center of the ship. Then, before lighting the long fuse and returning to the Pearl, a giant pirate flag was hoisted in place of the British Union Jack and the East India Trading Company flags.

"Ye did good, William," Jack saluted his mug of rum at the blacksmith turned pirate that night as the crew played music and danced about the deck in celebration of their victory. "Took ye long enough t' catch on t' me thinkin'."

Will laughed as he clashed his mug of rum with Sparrow's, "Perhaps, Jack… but it's never too late for anything."

Jack grinned at this before taking a gulp from his mug, Will following his lead.

"Jack," Katrina's voice called out, causing both the pirate captain and his friend to look behind them, "You weren't planning on drinking the night away, were you?"

Jack gave a crooked smile as his eyes absorbed the sight before him, his wife in the cream-colored dress he had bought for her a while back.

"Of course not, love," Jack stood up from the crate he had been sitting on, "Now that you've come t' join the party we'll 'ave t' dance."

Katrina's lips began to grow into a wide smile but it quickly disappeared as pain from her left cheek stung. With a hand instinctively coming to her cheek, Katrina turned her head away from Jack.

"Oh, Katrina," Jack winced at the sight her shying away do to the soreness of the large bruise. The pirate then left Will and his mug behind to come close to her. "Just breathe, love."

Katrina took a deep breath and then turned to her husband with watery eyes, "It still hurts so much."

"I know, love," Jack sighed sadly as he began playing with the mess of black curls that fell along side her face, "And I'm sorry that it does, love."

Katrina shook her head, "But nevermind this. Can we go dance? I like the fast pace of this song. Reminds me of those times I snuck out with you to dance on the beach."

Jack gave his wife a sweet smile and carefully placed a light kiss on her lips as one hand coiled itself around her waist, the other positioning itself on her belly, "Of course we can go dance, darlin'… but do ye think this be a good song t' dance to? I mean… it's a bit too fast, don't ye think? Ye know… wi' you carryin' that baby and all."

"Jack," Katrina softly chuckled, "You know how much I love to dance… and you also know that I still have a bit of time left before I might become too big to move around. And so, corazon, we are going to dance… even to this!"

Without letting Jack protest, Katrina took up his hand and dragged him over to where those of the crew were dancing about the lively music.

"She seems to be doing much better, now," Elizabeth said as she took Jack's seat next to Will, "I think my helping her dress up for Jack made some difference."

Will looked at his fiancé with adoring eyes, "You did good, Elizabeth." He then gestured for her to sit closer to him. "All is well again," he added as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, the two of them watching Jack and Katrina dance – the couple completely lost in each other. Even Norrington leaning on the railing by the musicians seemed to be taken to watching them dance.

"And us?" Elizabeth arched her head back to look up at Will as she leaned against him.

"All is still well with us," Will looked down at Elizabeth, "if you'll still have me."

Elizabeth sat up to face Will, "Of course… I love you."

Will's heart seemed to jump within his chest upon hearing this. A second later he replied by bringing his lips to hers with great eagerness.

----------

As Jack danced up against Katrina, he felt the Pearl slowly turning, her course changing. Jack, with a hand at Katrina's back, led his wife to turn in such a way in their dancing so that he could have full view of the helm. Sure enough, Jack saw Barbossa at the wheel.

"Looks like Barbossa is keeping his word to return Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, and us to Port Royal," Jack whispered into Katrina's ear.

"Is he?" Katrina whispered back into her husband's ear among the loud music.

Jack tilted his head back to glance at the stars in the clear sky. After a moment he brought his lips back to Katrina's ear, "Aye, he is."

A small smile played at Katrina's lips before she leaned close to the pirate's ear, "Is this where you wish to settle our family… our home between voyages on the Pearl?"

"Aye," Jack replied into her ear, "If that's alright wi' you, Mrs. Sparrow. I figured wi' ol' Norry on our side but still in the navy, and Will and Lizzie bein' there too it would be the best place for all o' us."

"Sounds wonderful," Katrina said happily before sudden movements from within her took both of their attentions. She then added, "Daddy Jack."

Jack, who had temporarily stopped dancing at the feeling of the baby pushing against him, looked back up at his wife, "Apparently so."


	53. Saying Goodbye

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long… midterms... Anyway… please read and let me know what you think of this short chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!

**Chapter 53**

**Saying Good-bye**

"Katrina, love," Jack said gently to his wife as she continued to sleep up against him, "We've arrived."

"Hmm?" Katrina murmured as she stirred a bit in her sleep.

Jack chuckled before bringing a loving kiss to her forehead, "We're here at Port Royal."

Katrina's eyes slowly opened as she asked tiredly, "What about Port Royal, corazon?"

Jack shook his head with a bright smile, "We've anchored near that favorite secret beach o' ours in Port Royal."

"We've anchored where…" Katrina began before her eyes went wide in recognition, "We've returned to Port Royal?"

"Yes, love," Jack laughed, "I've been trying t' tell ye that."

Katrina immediately tried to sit up.

"Oi, love! Be carefule!" Jack called out as he assisted her, "Not so fast!"

"I can't believe we're finally back!" Katrina ignored her husbands protest, "How wonderful!"

"Aye, wonderful," Jack laughed as he helped Katrina out of the bed, "All we 'ave t' do now is make our way to Elizabeth's home."

"Is that what you, Will, and James decided on last night?" Katrina looked to Jack with a raised brow, "I saw you three huddled together in a corner while I chatted with Elizabeth."

"We talked o' many things, love," Jack tried to brush the question away. This didn't work very well as Katrina narrowed her eyes on him. "Alright, love. James, Will, and I discussed the matter. James, with his high and mighty rank amongst the people o' Port Royal, is going t' help us sneak o'er t' Lizzie's house. He is then going t' 'ave word sent t' your father in hopes that he can change positions so that he can be transferred back 'ere. The four o' us, Elizabeth, William, you and I, are t' remain in that house 'til ol' Norry gets the town back in control and makes all its people accept us."

"So that's the plan?" Katrina sighed.

"Pretty much, love."

----------

After a change of clothes, Jack, along with help from Will, packed up the remaining clothing, books, and valuables that occupied the captain's quarters. The crew then carried these boxes onto the lowered longboat, rowed them to shore, and then continued to carry them up to the former governor's mansion. They followed Elizabeth and Norrington through hidden trails in the tropical foliage to the garden behind her home.

As they neared the back of the house, James knocked on the door and walked all around. It turned out that the maids and servants of the house had abandoned it.

"Works out better this way," Elizabeth kept herself strong when James reported all of this to her, "It will be far easier to keep Jack and Katrina hidden here."

Once all the cargo was settled in the quiet house, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Katrina, and Norrington lined up on the beach, exchanging good-byes with those leaving aboard the Black Pearl.

"I'll miss you, Mr. Gibbs," Katrina hugged the older pirate, the last for her to say good-bye to, "Promise me you'll come back with the Pearl and stop to visit before Jack joins up with you all again."

"O' course, Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs smiled as they parted their embrace, "For I know I'll be missin' ye, too, once we set sail. And I'd also like t' see 'ow this li'l Sparrow turns out."

Katrina laughed with Gibbs at this. Jack suddenly appeared at her side and placed a hand on her belly, "Don't we all, mate?"

Gibbs' laugh increased as he pointed at Jack and shouted, "Take what ye can!"

"Give nothin' back!" Jack pledged as he shook hands with Gibbs.

As the crew of the Black Pearl slowly began to fill all but one of the wooden boats to row back, Barbossa approached Jack.

"You're a fool, Jack," Barbossa grinned and shook his head at the pirate before him.

"So we 'ave an accord then? You'll return wi' the Pearl right t' this very spot in just less o' a year?" Jack asked as he held out a green tube about a foot long.

"Aye," Barbossa answered. He then took up the tube Jack held out to him. Recognizing the material to be similar to the material in which the Sao Feng's charts were made of, the pirate captain unrolled it. "Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled as he saw before him the wheel that made up the charts he thought he had secured away on the ship.

"I'm glad we could work this all out," Jack said simply as Barbossa glared over the wheel at him.

"Now," Barbossa sneered as he lowered the circular chart, "why are ye so sure that I be one t' not go back on me word t' come back for you in just short o' a year's time once I set sail from this place?"

Jack gave Barbossa a wide smile, "One, because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And two, because though I gave ye back Sao Feng's chart… ye still need one more piece in order for it t' be complete." Jack then held up a carved out piece of an inner ring, "You'll only be able t' go t' so many places wi' what ye 'ave. You'll need me if ye want t' go to all the places listed. Savvy?"

Barbossa's stunned face quickly faded to one expressing irritation. "Very well, Jack," Barbossa gave in with another sneer, "I'll be back in ten months' time." Barbossa then looked to Jack's right and gave a small bow of the head, "Mrs. Sparrow." He then looked to Will and Elizabeth with another small bow of the head, "The future Turners." And then with a last bow of the head to James, "Admiral." With all that said, Barbossa climbed into the longboat that was waiting for him and was rowed out to the Pearl by Pintel and Ragetti.


	54. The Toast

**Embracing Katrina**

**(Sequel to With Katrina… Three-quel to Including Katrina)**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Is this the end??? Well… yes… and no. What do I mean? It is the end of this story. However… more is coming. Be sure to check out **Katrina Drabbles**… especially is you want to know what happens AFTER this ending… wink wink Check it out and be sure to review!!!!!!! Thank you all loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I thank you for helping me with the ending… dialogue and all that!

**Chapter 54**

**A Toast**

It had been a long afternoon spent storing up Katrina and Jack's boxes in one of the maids' room, as well as putting away clothes and similar items into the dresser and armoire of the guest bedroom. Norrington had left early to the fort, declaring to return again the next day, leaving the two couples to a comfortable dinner.

"So what do you think of all this, Jack?" Will broke the silence as they sat on the back porch, "Think you can manage to remain on land for ten whole months?"

Jack caught Will's taunting tone of voice, but looked down at the woman asleep in his arms. "It may be a challenge," Jack admitted as he removed some stray hairs from Katrina's face as she remained against his shoulder, "but I'm willing." Jack paused for a brief moment before turning to Will, "And who e'er said I couldn't go t' the sea any'ow? Just ye wait, William, as soon as this child o' ours is born we'll be wadin' in the waters o' the beach!"

Will, along with Elizabeth at his side, chuckled at Jack's great enthusiasm.

"That day's not coming soon enough is it?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask with wide smile.

"No. No, it's not," Jack laughed. He then gently put one of his hands on his sleeping wife's belly.

Will chuckled again as he shook his head, "I still find it a little hard to believe… Captain Jack Sparrow… soon to be a father."

"You're just jealous," Jack remarked with a smirk as he rubbed Katrina's belly.

"Maybe," Will confessed with a shrug, "but my time to be a father will come soon enough I'm sure."

"Aye," Jack nodded with a grin, "All in good time."

"Jack," Katrina's sleepy voice suddenly came about as she squirmed a little bit in Jack's embrace, "That tickles."

"Oh, forgot," Jack said sweetly as he brought his rubbing hand on her belly to a stop, "Sorry, love."

As Katrina swiftly fell asleep again, Jack looked back at Will and Elizabeth. "I should get 'er to bed, mates," Jack began, "It's been long, hard journey."

"I agree," Will nodded.

"But before you go, Jack," Elizabeth jumped in before the pirate could attempt to stand with his pregnant bride, "How about a toast?"

Jack immediately remembered the rum bottle that sat before him on the low table. Taking it up, he examined it to be sure there was some left. Luckily there was just enough for one last swig.

"Alright, love," Jack encouraged Elizabeth, "Let's make a toast."

"To freedom," Elizabeth raised her bottle of rum.

"To the sea," Will held up his bottle.

Jack looked to his hand that rested upon his unborn child, "To the future."

THE END

Want to know what happens before **Including Katrina** and after this story?

Read **Katrina Drabbles**… and stay tuned for a possible fourth installment.


	55. Additional Scene 1

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **The story continues. Please let me know what you all think of this! Enjoy!

**The Admiral**

It had only been a few days since their return to Port Royal. With her father no more, Elizabeth dismissed all the servants and invited Will, Jack, and Katrina to remain with her as she took ownership of the large house.

Upon arrival in the house, Katrina had written to her father in Spain, telling him of all that had happened and asking him to come visit. Talking with Elizabeth, the two thought perhaps when her father came, he could give the future Turners the proper wedding they deserved.

"Oh, I cannot wait to redecorate all of this," Elizabeth's voice rang as she and Katrina entered the parlor where Jack and Will sat in two high-backed chairs deep in conversation. "It's all too gloomy. I want something much more cheerful… especially in here."

"I completely agree," Katrina replied simply, fully understanding why her friend wished to redecorate. The house was not gloomy at all, but the memories and the sudden loss of the governor was too much for Elizabeth to bear.

"Elizabeth?" Will spoke up to his fiancé.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked distractedly as she looked about the room, pointing out different items to Katrina.

"Are you baking something?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked again finally turning to Will before jumping, "Oh, my goodness the bread!"

Elizabeth took off running to the kitchen.

Katrina walked hurriedly after her, "Let me help you with that, Elizabeth."

"I think ye need a break from walkin' all 'bout the house with Lizzie, love," Jack intervened Katrina's walk to the kitchen. His hands had gripped her hips from behind and pulled her down onto his lap.

Katrina looked irritated at her husband, "You know that exercise is good for both the baby and me, right?"

"Aye, I do," Jack nodded. Will, who was seated next to the couple on the other side of the small table, tried hard to keep himself from laughing. "Howe'er," Jack continued, "too much movement ain't all good either, darlin'."

At hearing this, Katrina grabbed one of Jack's hands and placed it on her belly, "I think our child would disagree."

"Oi!" Jack cried as he felt continuous, rapid movement from within his wife, "_What_ is our child doin'?"

"Taking after you," Katrina replied as if it were obvious.

Before Jack could comment back, a heavy knocking came from the front door.

"Will could you-" Elizabeth began from the kitchen, apparently still dealing with the loaf of bread.

"Already got it," Will said as he stood up from his chair.

"I wonder who could that be," Katrina said as she won the battle to leave Jack's lap.

Jack, following his wife's curiosity to the window, also poked his fingers to create a gap to peer through between the curtains to see who it was.

"It's ol' Norry, mate," Jack warned Will.

Will didn't respond, but instead slowed his pace to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Turner," Norrington greeted Will when he had opened the door.

"The same to you, admiral," Will bowed slightly, gesturing the man of uniform to enter the house.

"Thank you," James replied softly before passing through the threshold.

"So," Jack strolled into the entryway with Katrina at his arm, "What brings ye to our humble abode, admiral? Is somethin' wrong?"

"Oh, Jack!" Katrina lightly slapped her husband's arm before freeing herself to greet Norrington, "How are you, James?"

"Fairly well, thank you, Katrina," Norrington replied, that is before the pirate cleared his voice rather loudly, "I mean… Mrs. Sparrow."

Katrina's eyes went wide and she turned to look at her husband who was wearing one of his prideful grins.

"My greatest apologies for my husband's behavior, James," Katrina returned to look at the admiral, "Apparently some things don't change… even after all that we have gone through together."

Norrington nodded before looking up and giving Jack a grin almost of equal measure to that of the pirate's, "Completely understandable."

"What?" Katrina asked stepping to the side to eye both her husband and Norrington in the same view.

The two men then broke into laughter before giving each other an amiable handshake. A second later, Will, who had been quietly observing with a hint of a smile, joined in.

As the three men continued their teasing and small greetings, Katrina turned on her heel and took a seat upon the parlor's sofa.

"What on earth is going on?" Elizabeth appeared in the parlor from the kitchen, her eyes looking over at the three men in the entryway.

"I've no idea," Katrina replied, completely lost, "One moment they seemed to be on edge with each other and then the next their all the best of friends."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I simply don't understand them."

"So what brings you here, James?" Will asked as the men made their way into the parlor.

"Aye, dear James," Jack echoed as he sat next to his wife on the sofa, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, "do tell us."

"Well," James began as he took a seat in one the chairs the other two men had occupied earlier, "I've come with a proposition for you two gentlemen."

"No, I won't join the Navy," Jack abruptly answered, "And I won't give up me Pearl."

The three men chuckled at this burst from Jack while Elizabeth and Katrina exchanged confused looks.

"I have received word," Norrington preceded when the light laughter died away, "that Judge Banks in presently sailing about the Atlantic on his way to Port Royal."

"My father?" Katrina asked excitedly.

"Yes," Norrington smiled, "Though, from what I understand, he can't stay for too long."

"Oh," Katrina slumped in disappointed.

"He did however, send plans to begin building a home for the new Sparrow family… having found out from some of my men returning to England sending word to him in Spain of the good news of you being with child, Katrina."

Katrina merely smiled to herself in response to hearing this from James. Jack, however, placed his free hand on Katrina's belly, spreading his fingers as wide as possible so that he could cover as much of the territory as possible.

"So what are the propositions you have for us?" Will spoke up from the adjacent sofa, Elizabeth now seated at his side.

"Well," Norrington took a deep breath, "firstly, in what I received from the judge, he also mentioned for me to ask the two of you if you would be willing to join his small trading business… foregoing piracy altogether.

"Been there, done that," Jack looked to Katrina as he shook his head, his eyes then focusing down on her belly.

Norrington laughed, "I didn't think you would go for it… and that is why I have come up with a different proposition."

"And what proposition is that?" Will asked, his hand intertwined with Elizabeth's hand.

"I know that both of you have pirate's blood within you and that neither are you are planning to give that occupation up so easily."

"I don't know, mate," Jack laughed, "Ye should try talkin' t' William again."

"I may have once," Will commented back with laughter in his voice as well, "But not this time around, Jack. I fell into my father's footsteps… and this time I'm not ashamed of continuing to do so."

"All the more reason for you both to continue in doing what you do best," the admiral acknowledged.

All at once Jack choked in response "What?" Katrina questioned in shock, "Beg pardon?" Will called out in doubt, "Honestly?" And Elizabeth cried out in joyful surprise, "Can they really?"

Norrington began laughing out loud again, "Yes… but do let me explain."

Those seated on the sofas leaned in, eagerly to hear what the admiral had to say.

"If you choose to," James grinned, knowing that the two men would, "you may continue your occupation as pirates, but it must remain very discreet, and you must do it from the stand point of the English crown."

"Meaning…?" Will looked at Norrington a bit confused.

"Meaning, Mr. Turner, that you may engage in piracy, but you are not to attack any ship of the English crown."

"Ah," Jack nodded, understanding, "So the French would do for ye?"

Norrington smiled broadly, "Yes, Jack, the French would be as good a target as any."

"But what's the catch?" Jack quickly asked.

"You must bring all the plunder to me. I will then decide what must be kept to help the crown and what can be taken by you gentlemen of fortune," James paused before adding one final detail, "And in addition to this, you and Mr. Turner will each receive fifty-percent of the entire plunder's value… when it is first presented to me before divided up… paid in currency of the crown upfront."

Jack looked at Katrina for reassurance that in taking this job would be alright with her.

"This is perfect for you, Jack," Katrina whispered to him, "An occupation you love to do with good pay to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table."

Jack brought his forehead to hers, his hand still very much guarding her belly, "And so much more, love. All that you want… all this child wants… all that its siblings will want."

Giving Katrina a light kiss, Jack looked up and over at Will, who nodded his head in confirmation that this was the best proposition.

"Alright, Admiral Norrington," Jack turned to James, "I agree with your proposition."

"I, too," Will said as he stood up from the sofa, a hand stretched out.

Norrington grinned as he stood to shake Will's hand, "I am honored, William, and very pleased with your decision."

"The Black Pearl," Jack informed Norrington as he also stood up to shake hands in agreement, "her crew… and her captain… will look up to you."

"Much appreciated, Jack," James continued to grin shaking the pirate's hand, "So glad we can come to an agreement that benefits us all."


	56. Additional Scene 2

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **For all you Willabeth fans out there… I hope you like where this drabble is leading to… though Will and Elizabeth aren't within this drabble, they will be in the ones to come. Anyway, hope you'll like this! Let me know what you think of it! Oh! And if you have any ideas, suggestions, requests for a drabble, etc. please let me know!

**The Wedding: Part 1**

Having waited about a month for Judge Banks' arrival, Katrina was anxious about the ceremony finally coming to pass. During this time of wait, she had helped Elizabeth organize all that was needed for it. Elizabeth had changed her mind of the large-scale wedding her father had wanted and instead opted for a small, personal wedding on the hidden beach Katrina knew her old home. The wedding party consisted solely of Jack and Katrina. The guests, those of the Pearl's crew, the Keeper of the Code, and whichever pirate lords wished to join them.

----------

"Oh, Jack, I look terrible!" Katrina cried as she looked over herself in the mirror. The lilac-colored dress Elizabeth had picked out for her to wear suddenly didn't look as attractive as it had the two days earlier. "Look how big I am! This hardly looks like a dress at all! I'm going to take up all the space!"

"Love, you're pregnant," Jack pointed out for the umpteenth time that day as he put on the lilac-colored vest of his black and white suit so that he matched his wife.

"I know I'm pregnant!" Katrina whirled to give Jack a fierce look, "But that doesn't mean I want to go looking like this!"

Jack inwardly sighed. "What do ye mean 'like this'? You look beautiful, darlin'! I love 'ow your hair is all up in a bundle o' curls. The dress is a perfect color to emphasize your porcelain skin and black hair…"

"And I'm burning up in this dress," Katrina began to add bitterly as she pulled out a fan, "And my breasts are too big for this dress even though this dress fit perfectly two days ago!" Katrina then collapsed onto the bed of the guest room they were staying in at Elizabeth's home. "I'm going to ruin Elizabeth's wedding!"

Jack bit his tongue as a retort of sarcastic agreement came to mind. Katrina and her moods… and he thought he had dealt with the worst of them already.

"Love," Jack said gently as he took a seat next to his wife on the bed, "You're not goin' t' ruin anything. Though ye may still choose t' disagree wi' me, I find ye radiant in this dress. But if you're so worried 'bout other eyes, remember that the focus o' today will be on Elizabeth and not you. Between the two o' you, it'll be Elizabeth who'll get noticed if somethin' be wrong in the way her dress fits, not you, love."

Katrina looked at Jack a bit confused, not sure whether to take what he said as a compliment or not.

"In any case, love," Jack tried again, "Lizzie said it'll be a short ceremony. Ye won't be standin' before everyone for long. And once it's o'er… we can spend the rest o' the night dancin', savvy?"

"Dancing?" Katrina asked with tears in her eyes, "Oh, I'd love to dance, Jack, but don't you think I'm a bit _big_ to dance? I mean I can hardly walk about for long my feet are so swollen."

Jack took a deep breath. "Love," he started as calmly and sweetly as he could, "I don't think you are big at all. As for the dancing… darlin'… we don't 'ave t' dance t' every single song. We can spend a lot o' time eatin' cake and watchin' the newly married Turners dance."

Katrina sadly nodded her head in agreement, "Alright, Jack."

"That's me girl," Jack exhaled in relief that he had finally gotten Katrina back to what was considered as close to normal as realistically possible given her conditions. "Now, why don't we make our way to the garden, love? I'm sure your father and Will are waitin' for us."

Katrina gave a small smile at Jack as he carefully wiped away her tears with his kerchief. The pirate captain then stood from the bed, put on his coat, and then extended a hand to his wife to lead her to the beach.


	57. Additional Scene 3

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Alrighty Willabeths! Here's a little more of Will and Elizabeth, though more will come later in the next chapter or so. Anyhow, I hope my loyal readers out there enjoy this! Let me know what you think!

**The Wedding: Part 2**

"That was a most charming wedding ceremony, Captain Turner," Mistress Cheng congratulated Elizabeth as she and Will returned to the beach after meeting with Bootstrap aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"That's very kind of you," the newlywed Mrs. Turner blushed, "but please, call me Elizabeth. If you wish to call one of us by that name, please address it to Will."

"But you are the pirate king, Capta-"

"Please, I insist," Elizabeth laughed before turning away as Katrina approached her.

"You finally did it!" Katrina cheered and giggled as she wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

"I know! Finally!" Elizabeth laughed all the more as she hugged Katrina back, "It's so nice to finally be married!"

"And what of Will?" Katrina laughed as they parted looking for the groom.

Elizabeth, too, turned about looking for her new husband. It took the ladies a good moment of searching the beach in the dimming sunlight until they finally found him… along with Jack and James. The three of them were chatting away among the bordering tiki torches as Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty drew up their instruments nearby.

"It is such an odd thing to see the three of them getting along so well," Elizabeth commented as she and Katrina watched them clang bottles of rum to each other, laughing.

"Yes," Katrina agreed, "I'm still not fully used to it yet."

As Elizabeth and Katrina continued to observe the behavior of their husbands and Norrington, the judge approached them.

"Elizabeth," Judge Banks called out as he came nearer, "I'd like for you and Will to come forward and take the first dance."

"Of course, Judge Banks," Elizabeth beamed with excitement. She then took off towards Will.

"That poor girl," the judge said to Katrina as they watched Elizabeth run across the sand, "After all she's been through… I'm so glad she and Will are finally married."

"Me, too, father," Katrina nodded.

"And as for you," Banks looked to his daughter, "I'd like to spend a little bit of time tonight catching up with you and my son-in-law."

Katrina smiled sweetly at her father, "That eager to know?"

Judge Banks chuckled, "Yes. I've been here for almost a week, but have been kept busy with this wedding. Now that it's over, I believe it is only fair that I get my larger questions, of what happened and what your future plans are, answered. Especially since Jack's father is here, too."

Katrina shook her head as she lightly laughed, "Very well. Let me get Jack and Teague so we can get this over with."

----------

"And how are you this evening, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked as he led Elizabeth to the open area of sand as Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty began playing music.

"Very well, my dear husband," Elizabeth couldn't help to smile brightly, "And yourself?"

"I've never been better," Will replied as he positioned himself in front of his wife, taking her hand in his, ready for their first dance as husband and wife.

----------

"Look, Jack," Katrina said with admiration as she pointed at the newlyweds.

Jack turned away from Judge Banks to look at what his wife was talking about.

"Fine couple, aren't they, love?" Jack acknowledged the Turners.

"I'm so happy for them," Katrina sighed with contentment as Will spun Elizabeth. Her rich, white gown twirling about her.

"Aye," Jack nodded, "So am I."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely moment, Katrina," Judge Banks spoke after a long moment of silence, "But you and Jack are leaving to take the Turners on their honeymoon while I will be leaving to go back to work in Spain tomorrow. We really must finish discussing about the house."

"Aye," Jack agreed and turned his attention back on the judge.

Katrina, however, rolled her eyes as she pulled out a fan.

"So, will that do, my boy?" Judge Banks asked Jack.

"It is a worthy offer to be sure, Henry," Jack nodded, "How long will it take to build?"

"A few months," Katrina's father tilted his head, "Granted it won't be done in time for the child, but I prefer this be taken cared of now than never."

"Aye," agreed Jack.

"And it's a good location, don't you think?" the judge addressed his daughter.

"I'm sorry, what?" Katrina turned to her father; she had been busy watching Elizabeth, Will, Norrington, and many of the Pearl's crew dancing about the sand.

"The house, Katrina," her father said as he gestured with a hand in the direction of the Turners' home, "Isn't this the best location?"

"Oh," Katrina realized what they were talking about, "Yes, father, yes of course. It's the perfect location with a perfect view of the sea."

"Speakin' o' sea… what o' the Black Pearl?" Teague asked after a gulp of rum, having been fairly silent in observing the conversation, "Where will she be anchored? There be a hidden bay near the home?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, Captain Teague," Judge Banks informed the pirate, "This coast curves inward towards the land I purchased for them. The bay will be owned by them."

"Excellent," Teague grinned.

"So are we all in full agreement with this?" the judge looked to the three others at the table. Everyone nodded in reply. "Good."

"Now," Teague began, "There will be a guest room or two in this house, right? 'Cause I do plan on visitin' me grandchild."

Before Jack or Katrina could answer Judge Banks opened his mouth, "Of course there will! I plan on visiting, too. I think it would be best if the house had two guest rooms just in case we came at the same time…"

As Katrina's father babbled on to Teague about his plans for the grand house that will be built on the property behind the Turner home, Katrina looked to Jack with pleading eyes. Jack couldn't help to laugh at the look on his wife's face.

"Care t' dance, love?" Jack held out a hand to her as their fathers continued their discussion.

"But of course!" Katrina replied as she eagerly took up his hand.

----------

"So where are you taking us, Jack?" Elizabeth inquired as Jack and Katrina danced next to her and Will.

"Not sure," Jack grinned mischievously, "You'd 'ave t' ask me dad. After all, it be his ship we're sailin' on."

"That should keep things interesting," Will commented with a laugh.

"Not like you'd be out o' your cabin much o' the time," Jack remarked, chuckling.

"You shouldn't be one to speak too much, Jack," Elizabeth taunted with laughter.

"You know, she does have a point, Jack," Katrina giggled.

"Well, I can't help that I'm so taken by you, love," Jack pretended to whisper only to Katrina, knowing full well that Elizabeth and Will could hear him, "What else is a man like me, in position as husband o' such a fine woman supposed t' do?"

"Yes, yes, Jack," Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she continued to laugh, "We get the point."

"Good," Jack laughed, "So I guess we'll be seein' ye both for the rest o' the night 'ere and then later when we board me dad's ship."

"Aye," Will acknowledged.

"And then that'll be about it," Jack added, "We then won't see each other 'til we've arrived back 'ere in Port Royal."

"Well, it is our honeymoon," Will reminded the pirate captain.

"I know, William," Jack nodded at the groom before looking to his pregnant wife before him, "And our second."


	58. Additional Scene 4

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Willabeth fans… here's a bit for you all! Let me know what you think of it!!!

**Turners' Honeymoon**

"Hey, Jacky," Teague motioned for his son to come to him, away from the rest of the dancing crowd.

Jack took Katrina by the hand and guided her over to his father.

"Just thought I'd let ye know we'll be boardin' me ship in 'bout an hour," Teauge informed Jack, "So if you or me daughter need to take up anythin' else 'side what we already loaded, now's the time to do so."

"Aye," Jack nodded, "Thanks."

As Teague walked away to continue his round of informing the pirates of their schedule, Jack and Katrina turned in the direction of Judge Banks.

"Will I see you again soon, father?" Katrina asked as she hugged the judge.

Banks held his daughter in silence before replying into her ear, "In a few months time, Katrina. I'm finishing up with Spain and then will return to London for a time before I can return."

Katrina sighed sadly, still holding onto her father, "I'm so glad you were able to come, father. I've missed you."

"I have missed you so much, Katrina," Banks replied as he ever-so-slowly began to break their embrace, "But I promise I'll return to Port Royal soon enough."

With a kiss to each of her cheeks, Judge Banks gave his farewell to his daughter, and she did the same in turn. The judge then exchanged good-byes with Jack before his daughter was escorted by him to Teague's ship.

----------

"Did you light the candles for them?" Katrina asked Jack as he approached her side, looking over the railing at Will and Elizabeth being cheered at as they climbed into the row boat.

"Aye, love," Jack replied, "The honeymoon suite ye wanted for them is now complete… along with the trail to it."

Katrina smiled as she continued to look at the Turners, "Good. Thank you, Jack."

Jack merely nodded as they watched the newly wedded couple being rowed towards them.

"And what about us, love?" Jack spoke up, breaking the silence.

Katrina finally turned to look at her husband. "What about us?" she asked with confusion but catching the mischief in his dark eyes.

Jack took up Katrina's hands in his as he gave her a crooked grin, "Shall we go occupy our room?"

Katrina couldn't help but to smile back, "Of course, Captain Sparrow. Please lead the way."

----------

Will and Elizabeth followed the path of white rose petals Katrina had made Jack place in order to lead the newly wed couple to their room.

After opening the door to their room, Will took up Elizabeth in his arms. He carried her as he passed through the threshold. Then after kicking the door shut behind him and locking it, Will carried his bride across the spacious room and placed her gently onto the large bed.

"Did you do all this?" Elizabeth asked Will as she looked at the room lit by at least a dozen candles while he shed off his coat.

"I planned it all for you… Elizabeth," Will replied softly before bringing his lips to hers.

"Mmm," Elizabeth murmured between kisses, "You always knew how to woo me."

At hearing this, Will's hands slid across Elizabeth's body around to her back to begin undoing her gown. "Then allow me," Will breathed between their kissing, "to continue wooing you."

Elizabeth, in response, brought her hands that were entangled in Will's hair down to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Please do so, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth whispered as their kissing intensified, "And don't stop."

"As you wish," Will breathed heavily, "Mrs. Turner."

----------

"Ready when you are, love," Jack called from the bed to his wife who was still hiding behind the changing screen.

"I'm coming, Jack," Katrina said boldly. A few seconds later she came out into the open of the room.

Jack, who had been leaning back against the headboard of the bed, immediately sat up. His eyes were wide in taking full attention of his wife standing just feet away from the foot of the bed.

With her right hand, Katrina combed through the front portion of her hair so that it would be out of her face. Jack's eyes followed her movement. As she dropped that hand to her side, her long black hair fell in soft curls behind her exposed shoulders.

"Where did ye get that?" Jack managed to speak.

"This?" Katrina asked playfully as she gestured to her flowing red nightgown, "Picked it up on one of the days Elizabeth and I went shopping in town."

"Ye found this 'ere, in Port Royal?" Jack asked in complete surprise as he eyed the sheer, red fabric that flowed from under her breasts down to about mid-thigh.

Katrina gave her husband a most flirtatious smile as she fidgeted in a taunting way the off-the-shoulder red lace of the top part of her gown. "Si, mi corazon," Katrina replied in Spanish, "Encontralo aqui en Port Royal."

[Yes, my love/sweetheart. I found it here in Port Royal

"Me gusto mucho Port Royal," Jack commented back in Spanish before adding in a husky voice, "Ven aqui, mi vida, estoy listo por ti."

[I like Port Royal a lot. [Come here, my love, I'm ready for you.

Katrina walked to the footboard and then stopped. She gave Jack a teasing glance, "¿Verdad?"

[Really?

"Claro que si, mi amor," Jack replied hungrily as he gestured to the empty space next to him in the bed, "Estoy muy listo por ti ahora en esto momento. Necessito tu aqui con mio. Ahora."

[Yes, of course, my love [I'm very ready for you now in this moment. I need you here with me. Now.

Katrina walked around to her side of the bed. She then carefully crawled under the covers until she was right alongside Jack.

"Mi amor," Jack greeted his wife as he brought a hand to the side of her face in adoration.

[My love.

Katrina closed her eyes as she put a hand on top of Jack's. "Mmm," she moaned before taking a deep breath and adding lovingly, "Mi corazon."

[My love/sweetheart.

As Jack moved his hand, Katrina opened her eyes. In no hurry, Jack skimmed his hand down his wife's body until it met her belly.

"Mi vida," Jack exhaled, his hand covering as much of Katrina's belly as possible but his eyes completely fixed on her eyes. A long moment of silence took place as husband and wife got lost in each other's eyes.

[My life.

"Necessito tu, tambien, mi corazon," Katrina eventually whispered as she wrapped one hands around her husband's neck, "Ahora."

[I need you, too, my love/sweetheart. [Now.

Jack nearly clipped Katrina's last word as he passionately leaned forward, kissing her all the way down until her head reached the pillow.


	59. Additional Scene 5

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note:** Alrighty… I hope you all like this… not quite sure of it… would still love ideas from you all! Anyway… let me know what you think of this tid-bit!

**The Admiral's Party**

The carriage came to a gentle stop before the elegant home of the admiral. With the footman at the ready, the door was quickly opened and the steps folded down.

Will Turner was the first to step out of the carriage followed by his wife, Elizabeth, whom he gave a hand to help down. A second later Jack Sparrow descended from the same carriage before turning around to help his wife, Katrina.

Though other people were making their way directly into Norrington's home for the ball, the two couples remained at a standstill.

"Are you sure about this, Elizabeth?" Will asked nervously.

In effort to comfort her husband, Elizabeth began fussing at the collar of Will's coat.

"Everything will be fine, Will," she said sweetly to him. "Don't worry about the other people. Norrington will take care of them, remember? All we have to do is focus on him and show that we are presentable… that we are his allies, his friends. That's all he has called us to do. He told us that he will take care of the rest. Have faith in your friend, Will."

Will gave a nod. "But if doesn't matter what these people think then why must we go at all?"

"Will," Elizabeth sighed, "You know how society works in Port Royal. If you want what you and Jack do as a business to be accepted, we're going to have to participate in many of these events."

As Will began to complain again, Elizabeth couldn't help in eyeing Katrina having to give nearly the same talk to Jack – who was dressed, surprisingly, same as Will with his hair tied back slickly and fully dressed in a suit.

"Fine, love," Jack said unhappily. "But this 'ad better be quick… I can't stand t' wear these clothes. I feel like I'm bein' choked up-"

"Oh, Jack," Katrina interrupted him, "don't complain so much… for you look absolutely dashing."

Jack, prepared to argue, did not expect such a compliment and instead quirked an eyebrow at his wife. "Is that right, love?"

Katrina leaned into her husband, as best she could in her state, and whispered deeply into his ear, "Aye."

Jack reached a hand up to the back of her head, bringing her lips close to his. "Can we make this a fast appearance, love? In and out… and perhaps onward t' bed?"

"Yes… but after we meet James and his guests and…"

"And what?"

"And we dance."

Jack couldn't help in lowering his eyes at his wife's belly. It really appeared she was going to have their first child at any given moment. For was it not she that had complained at the Turners' wedding about being too big to dance?

"Of course, love," Jack held his thoughts to himself as he replied as patiently as he could. "After those three things, then we'll go home."

-----------

As the two couples entered the home of Admiral James Norrington, they were eyed suspiciously by many of the guests. Disapproving looks and judgmental glances of disgust came their way.

Eizabeth kept her head held high with Will as they walked into the drawing room in search of the admiral. Jack led Katrina after them. Everyone in the room froze as they watched the two couples enter. Though the high society of Port Royal stared unblinkingly, their whispers created a soft humming mixed into the music of the nearby string quartet.

"Too bad the governor couldn't be here to see his daughter," an old man shook his head sadly.

"Goodness, is she with child?" a woman nearly cried out with disgust.

"Why did she have to steal him away?" whined a maid. "There are other men of her own rank."

"So that's why the judge left," tsked one of the lawyers. "I'd be ashamed of my daughter, too."

"But I believe it was the governor who gave Miss Swann his permission to marry him," a young lady giggled enthusiastically to her friends.

"Better a blacksmith than a pirate," her mother said.

"And better to have a child of a blacksmith then a pirate," the sister agreed.

"I don't remember the judge giving his consent for her to marry a pirate," an accountant commented.

"And the admiral trusts them?" a newly recruited soldier questioned.

Jack noticed that although he and his wife entered the house with their heads held high, Katrina began to shrink the further along they walked. The grip in which she held onto his arm grew tighter and tighter as they walked onward behind Will and Elizabeth.

"And to think the bastard of a pirate will soon be born to this town," a woman huffed.

"This will be a pirate port in no time at all," he husband added.

"The governor didn't bring his daughter up correctly.

"Nor did the judge."

As they walked on, Jack saw Katrina's eyes glisten with tears and her nose sniffle a bit to hold back any other sign of emotion.

"Don't pay 'em any attention, love," Jack whispered to his wife.

Katrina nodded her head, unable to make any answer in reply without breaking down.

Eventually the couples found Norrington near the back of the room conversing with some different people.

"I'm so glad you've made it!" Norrington cheered at seeing Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Katrina, excusing himself from the other people.

"Yes, we are, too," Elizabeth managed to say through a smile.

Norrington noticed this. "I know. Not the most welcoming of gatherings. But allow me to make my announcement and explain everything and then…"

"What?" Will asked as James didn't finish his sentence.

Norrington ignored the question, his eyes set on Katrina's face. "What's wrong, Katrina?"

Jack immediately brought his attention to his wife. It appeared that the tears she had been holding back had finally drizzled down her face.

"Nothing, James," Katrina barely could say. "It's just my silly emotions. Nothing new."

Katrina's answer didn't seem to satisfy Norrington. The admiral then looked to Jack with expectance. "What happened?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothin' happened, mate. This party just isn't exactly the most welcoming… like ye said."

"Say no more," Norrington said, then gestured in the direction of his study. "Please. Come to my office."

----------

Shutting the doors behind them, James then turned to the group of four. Jack was helping Katrina take a seat in one of the leather chairs of the study. Once she was seated, he pulled out a light gray kerchief, that matched the color of her dress, and gave it to her. She immediately took up the offer, dabbing her eyes as she silently cried.

"What did my guests do?" Norrington asked aloud.

"They judged us," Will replied strongly, still holding onto Elizabeth.

"By their horrible looks and unaffectionate manners," added Elizabeth.

Norrington thought for a moment unhappily before looking to Katrina. "Is that all that happened?"

Katrina gave James a small nod. "I know it's foolish," Katrina began, her voice a bit choked, "but it felt far worse than it appeared to be. I was out there not only feeling that I was being judged for my choice to marry someone outside of my rank, outside of this society… but I also felt that I was being judged for… being judged for… for…"

At this, Katrina tugged on Jack until he squatted down to her level.

"What is it, love?" Jack whispered.

Katrina didn't reply as she simply threw her arms around his neck and cried heavily into his shoulder.

"I think," Elizabeth began quietly to Norrington as Katrina continued to cry out loud, "she's upset because your guests were also judging her for carrying within her the child of a pirate."

Norrington's face dropped before he looked back over at Jack trying his best to comfort his wife.

"Perhaps," Norrington sighed, "I should've explained how you all are partnering with the English crown before bringing you before the people of Port Royal."

Will nodded. "That would've helped."

"I tell you what," James began. "Let me go out there and do just that. Let me correct their perspectives by explaining why you are here and what exactly we are planning to do that will help the crown."

"Very well," Elizabeth answered for the four of them.

"Then, when Katrina's calm again, come out and I will personally introduce you to everyone."

With another nod of the head by both Will and Elizabeth, Norrington left the study to return to his party.

Elizabeth then made way to her friend still crying upon Jack's shoulder.

"It's alright, Katrina," Elizabeth said kindly as she sat upon the chair's armrest and patted her friend's back.

Will, who had followed his wife, took a stand behind the chair so that he and Jack could see each other.

"Emotional again?" Will mouthed in silence to Jack, with a taunting smile on his face.

Jack gave a small nod. He then mouthed back in silence with a knowing grin, "Just you wait. You'll be next."

Will suppressed a chuckle at this, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out, having caught him rolling his eyes. "Don't you know why Katrina's crying?"

Jack (and Will, for that matter) nearly jumped at Elizabeth's accusing voice. "I was makin' a face at your husband, Lizzie," Jack explained himself, "Not at Katrina's situation."

Elizabeth glared at Will before going back to comforting Katrina.

As Elizabeth did this, Jack found himself wondering why it was that his wife was indeed crying so hard, after all she never finished her sentence. He was so used to comforting her for breaking down for no true reason, that he originally thought that his was one of those moments. Had he missed something?

Jack tenderly pulled back from Katrina so that he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong, love? Why are ye cryin' so much?"

Katrina merely shook her head as she whimpered, "Nothing."

"Katrina," Elizabeth tried, wanting to know if her guess was right, "Are you upset because those people out there were judging you for carrying Jack's child?"

Katrina's dark brown eyes swiftly filled with tears again. Not a second later Katrina collapsed upon Jack all over again.

"Is this true, love?" Jack asked as he held Katrina tighter.

It sounded like Katrina tried to answer a "yes," but only sobbed louder in trying to do so.

Still holding his wife, Jack looked to Elizabeth. "Go tell ol' Norry we're ready."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Jack. Katrina's still very much upset."

"You let me worry 'bout Katrina," Jack almost snapped, "Either you or Will go tell James now!"

Though she didn't appreciate Jack's attitude, Elizabeth, giving the pirate a scathing look, obligingly left the study in pursuit of James.

"I thought you didn't care what others thought," Will turned to Jack.

"I don't," Jack replied flatly, Katrina still crying loudly into him. "But I do care when it concerns me girl."

"Perhaps I should go look for a bottle of rum for you. Maybe that can help you calm down."

"The only thing that'll be calmin' me down, mate," Jack said through clenched teeth as he rubbed a hand up and down his wife's back as she cried, "is to return back t' your house."

"Alright, Jack," Elizabeth barged into the study. "James is finishing his little speech about us at this very moment. So we can go whenever _you_ want."

"Thank ye, Lizzie," Jack called to her. He then carefully pulled back from Katrina again. "Love," Jack began gently, "can ye dry those tears so we can go back out there?"

Katrina's eyes widened with fear. "Go back out there, Jack? How can I?"

"Look, love. All we 'ave t' do is go stand by Norrington. Will and I give a shake o' the hand. Then, we can all go back home. What d' ye say t' that, love?"

"That's all?"

"But, Jack," Elizabeth cut in, "we're supposed to be introduced to everyone, meet everyone on a personal basis-"

"No, Lizzie!" Jack snapped. "All Katrina and I are going to do is stand by Norrington to give a wave and smile. That's all. Then we go home."

"We really can go home?"

Jack turned back to Katrina. "Aye, love. Can you do that much?"

Katrina gave a silent nod as she wiped away her tears and dried her cheeks with Jack's kerchief.

"Come on, love," Jack said as he helped his wife stand onto her feet. He then led her to the double-doors of the study and out into the party with Will and Elizabeth following suit behind them.

----------

"Oh! And there they are!" James' voice echoed throughout the drawing room as the two couples entered. "Captain and Mrs. Jack Sparrow, and Mr. and Mrs. William Turner!

At once there was an uproar of cheers and applause. Those closest to the couples immediately began genuinely praising them with thanksgiving and congratulations – the men giving handshakes to Jack and Will, the women cooing over the expecting Katrina and newlywed Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Katrina whispered to her husband.

"Don't know, love. Looks like ol' Norry got t' them."

"Now," James' voice declared as the couples were halfway across the room, his eyes looking to the small string quartet, "why don't we allow these ladies and gentlemen give the first dance of the night. What do you all think of that?"

With more cheering there was a spontaneous movement of the guests as they parted to the sides to give room for the couples to dance.

"Well, love," Jack said to Katrina as they began dancing to the quartet's music, "our work is done. When the music ends we'll be free t' leave."

"Leave?" Katrina asked. "Now when everyone is warming up to us and I finally get to dance?"

Jack sighed with a smile. "I knew the dancin' was goin' t' make ye want t' stay."

"Yes, well, besides the dancing, I think we should stay and take advantage of this opportunity to establish a better and stronger foundation for ourselves in this society. Especially since we are settling down in here."

With a light kiss to her lips Jack simply said, "Right ye are, Mrs. Sparrow."


	60. Additional Scene 6

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who wanted to know about the baby… well… here you are! Let me know what you think!

**Firstborn**

"I can't take this anymore!" Jack shouted at Will before jumping up in direction of the door, "I have t' go in!"

"Oh, no you don't, Jack!" Will tackled the pirate captain and pulled him back towards the chair, "Elizabeth said you had to stay here until-"

"I know!" Jack yelled, "But I can't stand hearin' this, mate! That's me wife in there cryin' her bloody lungs out!"

"Jack," Will said strongly as he pushed the pirate into the chair, "I know you don't like listening to her crying out in pain, but it will all be over soon enough."

"No, ye don't understand, Will!" Jack argued.

Will shook his head, "Of course I do, Jack."

Jack sulked, knowing the blacksmith was right.

"Do as Elizabeth told you, and take a deep breath, Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes on Will, but obliged in following his instructions.

"Feel better?" Will asked as Jack seemed to calm down.

"Is me wife still cryin' out in pain?"

Will hesitated to answer as the obvious sounds filled the hallway.

"The answer would then be 'no' Mr. Turner, I don't feel much better!"

Suddenly Katrina's cries went quiet as a new, higher-pitched cry took its place.

Jack immediately jumped up again, pushing Will out of the way.

"No, Jack!" Will called out as he took hold of the pirate again, "You have to wait until Elizabeth or the midwife-"

"Mr. Sparrow," a short, elder woman suddenly opened the bedroom door, "It seems that I stand corrected, sir."

"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked in confusion, Will still holding him back.

"Your wife," the older woman tried to clarify, "She is indeed of noble blood, for she has produced for you an heir."

Jack's face screwed up into confusion as the woman closed the door.

"Say what?" Jack turned to Will.

"She said-" Will began but was quickly cut off by Elizabeth re-opening the bedroom door.

"Congratulations, Jack!" Elizabeth greeted with excitement, "You are now the proud father of a very healthy baby boy!"

"A boy?" Jack asked in surprise, "I've got a son?"

"Yes," Elizabeth laughed, "And as soon as he and the mother are cleaned up we will let you come see him!"

"Did ye hear that, Will?" Jack nearly shouted, still within Will's grasp, attempting to bounce up and down.

"Yes, yes," Will said letting go, "Congratulations, Jack!"


End file.
